Life and love
by frost019
Summary: La vida y amor de Quinn y Beth Fabray... una historia dentro de otra historia... always faberry
1. Quinn, primer halloween

Capítulo I

\- Mami, más rápido, me voy a perder todo – decía una peque Rachel a Shelby

\- Awww mi pequeña estrella, sacó eso de ti adorable bombón –dijo Leroy dándole besos volados a Hiram, quién hacía cómo que los recogía, mientras Shelby trenzaba su cabello.

\- Yo los quiero, no me están dando besos – dijo con un puchero muy rico la peque Rachel, a lo que sus padres la saturaron de muchos besos de todas partes, haciéndole soltar carcajadas de pura alegría.

\- Ya, Ya, ya basta, necesito que mi disfraz esté listo mami porfíes – dijo con su ya famoso puchero y unos ojitos achinados muy ricos, derritiendo a los tres adultos en esa escena.

Media hora después la peque Rachel, ahora una "gran estrella" muy brillante, con focos led por debajo que hacía la magia. Ellos iban a pedir dulces por Halloween a cada casa y de ahí al colegio a su fiesta.

…

En otras casas…

…

Finn y Kurt

\- Woahhh voy de Rambo - decía Finn, con su escopeta de juguete y con una venda en su cabecita con uniforme militar – a detener a los malos.

Y con eso salió corriendo seguido de atrás por Kurt quien iba cómo el fantasma de la ópera, un nene muy lindo y elegante, hasta con un sombrero de copa en su cabecita y un monóculo de cadena en su ojito.

Atrás iban los orgullosos padres de ellos, Burt y Carol, tomados de las manos, viendo a sus peques demasiado felices.

…

\- Y eso que no han visto mis armas – decía un adorable Puck con peinado mohicano, tensando sus bíceps. Él iba vestido de chico de gimnasia, de instructor - Todo un guapo – se decía a sí mismo besando sus pequeños musculitos.

…

Mike y Artie habían decidido ir juntos cómo robots. Mike hacía un baile genial y ruiditos cómo robot, muy adorable. Y Artie la hacía de carrito chocón, persiguiendo a todos, haciéndoles soltar carcajadas.

…

Mercedes, iba cómo su diva "Beyonce" muy elegante, hermosa, e impactante, sobretodo cuándo decía "Hell to the no" haciendo reír a los adultos. Su disfraz tenía lentejuelas y brillos, con colores muy chéveres.

…

Tina se había vestido cómo vampiro, estilo gótico, e iba persiguiendo a todos haciéndoles correr de miedo y divirtiéndola a ella en demasía. Persiguiéndolos con su pequeña capita y sus colmillos de "Drácula".

Todo un terror.

…

Brittany iba vestida cómo un hada, muy bella, un espíritu fantástico del bosque. Uno impresionante. El hada de la creación.

…

Santana iba de rojo como "Satanás" con colmillos y su colita roja larga que terminaba en punta, haciéndoles temer a los más peques y haciéndola reír demasiado a ella.

\- Ah ah ah ah, voy a por ti – decía persiguiéndolos y ellos que gritaban de miedo, cosa que fascinaba a una pequeña muy traviesa Santana, que iba recogiendo los dulces que los asustados pequeñitos dejaban caer para correr más rápido y que no los alcancen.

…

Y mi Hermosa Quinn, iba cómo un leoncito honorario, un disfraz entero de león, con sus orejitas y todo.

Con bigotes de michito, dibujado con plumón que se lava y una pegatina en la punta de la nariz.

Hasta había perfeccionado el hecho de sentarse y rascarse con una patita su orejita de felpa.

\- Arggg arggg – iba diciendo el terrorífico león y su hermana con su novio atrás de ella, llevándola, a pedir dulces y de ahí a su colegio.

\- Te apuesto a que se agota antes de terminar la noche – dijo Kyle

\- Nooo conozco a mi pequeña, creo que será después de eso, es una apuesta bombón – Frannie sellándolo con un beso en la boca.

Las primeras casas, fueron geniales. Ella saludó muy educada, le dieron un dulce y agradeció después.

En eso, el lindo leoncito vino corriendo, medio mojada y medio llorando…

\- Fran Fran, ese feo hombre me tiró agua – dijo con un gran puchero Quinn, quién fue a pedir dulces, señalando al mal hombre y el terrible señor le tiró agua creyendo que eran adolescentes fastidiosos y no una hermosa pequeña.

\- Pero qué coño – exclamó su hermana y tanto ella cómo Kyle se fueron a por el hombre a darle un pedazo de su mente.

Mientras Quinn se sentó en el Grass con la capucha del león mojada y en noche fría, muy triste.

Rachel se había dado cuenta de todo y se lo contó a sus padres quienes corrieron a ayudarla.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿está bien, mi amor?

Quinn negó con la cabeza con una mano en su ojito sobándolo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Shelby quien era amiga de la familia, la reconoció al instante y le pasó la voz.

\- Hey mi pequeño león, mi hermosa princesa – le dijo y Quinn la reconoció al instante. Pidiendo con sus bracitos a que la levantara y cuándo así pasó se escondió en el espacio de su cuello.

\- Hey mi amor, que te parece si vamos a casa a limpiarnos y luego vamos a la fiesta en el colegio, ¿te parece? – Quinn señaló a Frannie y ella le dijo que estaba bien, que fuera que de ahí iba a verla.

Shelby se la llevó cargada con Rachel a sus pies, que le cogía la mano suelta hacia la casa.

Shelby la dejó en el sofá y le ayudó a quitarse su disfraz de león, para secarlo con el secador de pelo.

\- Oye Quinn, Hola – saludó una muy hermosa Rachel pequeñita, aunque Quinn era más pequeñita.

Todos tenían un promedio de 4 – 5 años. Rachel tenía cinco y Quinn tenía tres, siendo la más pequeñita de todos, recién se habían mudado al vecindario, por el trabajo de su padre.

\- Hola Rach – dijo ella un poco llorosa, sonrojada y con su pucherito hermoso.

\- Awww estás muy bella Quinnibear – le dijo y luego le dio un abrazo fuerte, sonrojándose aún más Quinn.

\- Ya verás, mi mamá Shelby lo arregla todo – dijo con mucha fe en su mami.

Hiram llegó después con un bazo de leche calientita y unas galletas de chocolates.

Quinn dijo – una por favor - y sólo tomó una – muchas gracias señor.

Causando que los señores Berrys se derritieran por dentro al igual que Rachel y Shelby.

\- Awww Hiram es tan rica, tan linda la bebe y muy educada, ufff todo un amor – dijo con gran amor Leroy.

\- Y ya ves por ahí Leroy que va a ser una gran rompecorazones, si mira cómo la ve nuestra Rachel, así toda embobada.

Quinn era una niña preciosa, y más con los modales que tenía, ufff, esa cuchi no sabía el poder que tenía en los demás. Con el tiempo lo aprendería.

…

Ya con su disfraz seco de leoncito y de la mano de Rachel se fue a pedir dulces, junto a la familia Berry y a Fran y Kyle.

Todos ellos se quedaban atrás, mientras las niñas tocaban las puertas, recibían sus dulces, agradecían y seguían a una nueva casa.

Era ya el segundo Halloween para Rachel, el primero de Quinn, por eso estaba tan impresionada por todo.

En la cima de una colina estaba la casa de la Señorita Aby, una dama de 70 años, que nunca daba dulces.

Todos conocían esa casa, por eso Rachel no quiso ir a tocar la puerta, la subida cansaba más que lo que pudieran obtener.

Quinn si fue, dando pequeños saltitos así cómo Tiger y escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos, una nena demasiado hermosa y adorable.

Los adultos atrás se derretían al igual que Rachel que miraba embobada.

El leoncito tocó la puerta de la señorita Aby y ella abrió.

\- Arggg arggg soy un león, pido mi recompensa por favor – haciendo ojitos de cachorrito que ella no pudo resistir y al no tener dulces le dio una manzana y Quinn pidió otra para Rachel que estaba abajo, y así lo hizo ella.

\- Buenas noches y que tenga dulces sueños, por la garrita – dijo, levantando su bracito haciendo reír a la anciana con gran dulzura sorprendiendo a los adultos de debajo de la colina que creían que ella era una solitaria amargada.

Quinn vino corriendo muy feliz, y mostró su premio diciendo – tengo una manzana, genial, una manzana, Frannie – levantando sus puñitos en el aire haciendo derretir a su hermana con su pequeño baile y a los Berry por tanta adoración.

\- Ah y también pedí un plátano para ti Rachel – entregándosele su premio, ganándose un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse profusamente y esconderse detrás de las piernas de Kyle.

\- Awww mis princesas – coreo Shelby tanto por Rachel y por Quinn.

…

Así entre tanta anécdota, llegaron a la fiesta en el colegio. Rachel y amigos estaban en el primer grado, Quinn iba a ingresar a kínder recién (dos años, en mi país).

Igual todos se juntaron, e hicieron chacota, se hicieron amigos, muy rápido, Mike bailó cómo un robot, cómo el movimiento de los aspersores haciendo reír a todos, Rachel cómo estrella de mar en el suelo, demasiado adorable, Quinn a hacer angelitos de baba verde que había preparado el colegio, todo muy inofensivo y no tóxico para los peques. Finn daba saltitos y se chocaba con Puck quien se reían por eso.

Los adultos también bailaban e interactuaban, siempre checando a sus pequeños.

…

16 años después…

En su depa…

\- Y es así, mi pequeña bola de energía - decía ahora una Quinn de 19 años, a su bebé Beth que tenía 3 añitos, y que se estaba preparando para su primer Halloween – que conocí a Rachel

\- ¿Todo eso mami?

\- Todo eso mi amor, nos divertimos mucho, mucho, al igual que lo harás tú mi princesa.

\- Pero ahora ella es una cantante.

\- Lo sé mi amor, está muy lejos – dijo con añoranza.

\- ¿Pero igual iremos con papá Hiram y Leroy y con Mamá Shelby?

Quinn al quedarse en Ohio, al terminar la secundaria y criar a su bebé, no tuvo apoyo de sus propios padres, pero sí de los Berrys y de su hermana que estaba casada con Kyle, y por el momento de viaje en Europa.

Es por eso que ella quería que su bebé tenga tanto amor cómo ella lo había tenido al crecer. Y que mejor que con la familia que prácticamente la formó.

\- Ellos te van a adorar mi amor, eres muy adorable – dándole besos a su pequeña.

\- Pero no tengo disfraz – dijo con un pucherito muy rico.

\- No importa amor, haremos uno, muy bonito, ya verás, siempre podemos pedir ayuda a la familia Berry – dijo sabiendo que a su bebé le iba a encantar la idea.

\- Yeah – puñito al aire – vamos a verlos, ya los extraño mucho – dijo extendiendo ambos bracitos ya que la añoranza era así, mucha.

\- Pero los has visto ayer.

\- Lo sé, ha sido demasiado tiempo mami – dijo muy sabiamente Beth, provocando carcajadas en Quinn y mucho mucho amor por su nena.

Awww cuánta ricura, que bellezas.

…

Nota:

\- Hola, hola, perdón por llegar tarde, eso casi no me pasa en la vida real, pero sí en las historias, ya saben por la falta de tanta ternura.

\- En fin…

\- Esta historia contará la vida de Quinn y sus amigos y a la vez la de Beth y sus amigos, y cómo crecieron ambas.

\- Una historia, dentro de otra historia, muchos flashbacks, muy adorables, espero.

\- Sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas. Déjame saber lo que piensas.


	2. Beth, primer halloween

Capítulo II

Quinn no había visto a Rachel desde hace ya más de 4 años, ellas no habían tenido comunicación, y hasta se podría decir que habían terminado en malos términos.

"Terminado" figurativamente, ya que ni siquiera a habían "empezado", pero esa historia es para otra ocasión.

Esta es la historia del primer Halloween de la princesa Beth, quién era una miniatura de su mami.

Una nena riquísima, rubia, de rulitos rubios, tez clara, la sonrisa traviesa de Puck, los hoyuelos de Frannie y los ojos color avellana de su mami Quinn.

Quinn no había visto a Rachel hace mucho, pero sí había visto a sus padres. Fueron ellos quienes la salvaron en su primer momento de necesidad.

Aquella en la que sus padres al enterarse que era lesbiana y había quedado embarazada la patearon de su casa cómo si fuera un gato callejero y no la joya que ellos habían adulado y criado pro 16 años.

Esa es otra historia.

…

En la actualidad…

Quinn llevaba a Beth cargada en sus brazos y con una cobija encima por el frío.

\- Arggg arggg – gruño la pequeña bebecita, cuándo los padres de Rachel abrieron la puerta, arrojándose ella, a sus brazos.

\- Awww mira Leroy, tan rica, tan hermosa mi pequeño león, oh cómo lo recuerdo cómo si hubiera sido ayer – dijo con una palma en el corazón Hiram, cogiendo a su miniatura de león que desde ya se reía en sus brazos, haciendo caritas adorables para que se rieran los adultos que tanto amaba.

\- Ohhh pero que hermosuras, hola mi pequeña princesa – hizo Leroy una reverencia, haciendo reír a ambas princesas para luego saludar con un gran abrazo a Quinn – Ohh mi princesa, ¿cómo estás Quinn?, ufff si ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo en broma.

\- Sip – haciendo sonar la p, la pequeña y hermosa Beth - desde ayer, demasiado tiempo – haciendo reír a todos los adultos.

Entre risas Quinn abrazó a ambos, y Leroy hizo volar a Beth cómo un avión haciendo ruiditos ricos haciéndola reír demasiado.

\- Y que ha pasado desde ayer ¿Quinn? – preguntó Leroy levantando una ceja haciendo reír a Quinn.

\- Pues genial, debo decirlo, hasta que recordé que mi pequeña no tiene disfraz de Halloween y pues aprovechándote, eh venido a pedirte ayuda papá Lee – dijo ella con su puchero ya perfeccionado, extendiendo sus brazos.

\- Awww mi bebé, de infames padres – haciéndola reír y abrazándola – esta casa siempre estará abierta y en disposición para ti, hermosa, con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Aunque no sea tu hija?

\- Tonterías Quinn, claro que eres mi hija, de padres ajenos, claro está.

\- Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir querida papá Lee, y a mi bebé.

\- Ni tienes que decirlo mi Quinn, ella es nuestra nieta, la adoramos y te agradezco el enorme honor de compartirla con nosotros – dijo Leroy e Hiram desde la cocina gritó que sí, y luego Beth también gritó – Sí – con su puñito en el aire sin saber a qué decía que sí, pero muy divertida.

Ahhh tanta belleza.

Quinn con los años se había vuelto tan apegada a ellos cómo si fuera miembro de la familia y pues, cuando pasó todo lo que pasó con sus padres y Quinn casi pierde el rumbo sin saber dónde ir, los señores Berry y Shelby la trajeron de vuelta, para que sea miembro de su familia.

Rachel estaba en Nueva York siguiendo sus sueños, Quinn siempre podría tener el apoyo que necesitara, más ella no se aprovechó, sólo tomó la ayuda que necesitaba.

Consiguió un depa muy chiquito y todavía vivía allí, que alcanzaba a pagar con su sueldo, razón por la cuál para fiestas cómo Halloween pedía ayuda a los Señores Berrys, por no poder costeárselo con su ínfimo presupuesto.

Quinn estudiaba en una universidad comunitaria, que en horario equilibraba a un pequeño trabajo en una cafetería y tiempo para su hermosa e inteligente bebé.

Muchas veces los señores Berry y Shelby habían sido de niñeras de Beth, cuándo Quinn se complicaba. Cosa que ellos agradecían mucho a Quinn, ya que Beth era una nena muy tierna.

Quinn agradeció mucho que su nena fuera fuerte y sana, de otra manera hubiera estado perdida.

…

En la actualidad… Los señores Berry hablaban con Quinn que tenía a Beth sentada en su regazo, en el sofá.

\- Y ¿cuál es tu idea para Halloween Quinn?

\- Creo que podría ser algo pintado, cómo un gatito – tratando de salir libre fácilmente más Leroy e Hiram no estaban pensando en eso. Ante ellos su hija (así pensaban ellos de ella) y su nieta. Así que su primer Halloween tenía que ir a por todas.

\- Quinn bebé, puede ser todo lo que quieras, y lo que quiera esta pequeñita – dirigiéndose a Beth - ¿Qué disfraz, quieres cariño?, el que tú quieras, cualquiera.

\- ¿Cualquiera? – preguntó ella emocionada y los adultos asintieron, luego ella volteó y le preguntó a su mami - ¿mami, que significa "cualquiera"? – haciendo reír a todos los adultos y explicarle lo que significaba.

Es así que Beth se dio cuenta que podía ser un disfraz de lo que ella quisiera. "Cualquiera"

\- Uhh uhh quiero ir cómo mi mami – la señaló orgullosa a su mamá quién se derretía por ello.

\- Awww tengo una idea, disfraces a juego – dijo Leroy emocionado e Hiram estuvo de acuerdo. Quinn abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Creo que estoy muy grande para pedir Halloween – dijo ella. Los Berrys pensaban diferente.

\- Noo Quinn, estás perfecta, disfraces a juego – emocionado

\- Sí mami, pefecta – dijo su peque dándole un beso en la nariz y sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa con dientes faltantes.

\- Awww bebé tramposa – susurró ella haciéndole cosquillas a Beth, que se reía demasiado y trataba de escabullirse con Leroy que la tomó inmediatamente, regalándole muchos besos.

\- Yeah – dijo Hiram con gran sonrisa – disfraces a juego será. ¿Cuál princesa Beth?

Beth puso su carita de pensamiento haciendo un ruidito así – hummm – cómo una abeja, derritiendo a todos los adultos por tanta ternura.

\- Bomberos, bomberos, ellos ayudan a la gente, son héroes – contestó Beth y todos los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ciertamente eran héroes.

\- ¿Y no quieres ir cómo un osito, amor?, ¿qué dices? – así pensó Quinn qué sería mejor ir muy dulces, para no tener que espantar tanto tipo extraño que se acerque a ella por ser un bombero caliente. Ella quería toda la atención en su pequeñilla, y que se vea toda su adorabilidad, que era mucha. Ya habría más Halloween para ir de bomberos.

Beth asintió feliz de ser un osito y así los Berrys consiguieron dos disfraces.

\- Sí Quinn, son dos, a disfrazarse mi pequeña, que nosotros nos encargamos de esta linda osita - haciéndole cosquillas a Beth, quién asintió encantada.

\- Awww Quinnibear, mi bella princesa - dijo uno de ellos.

Quinn se rió profundamente al no poder salir del embrollo sin disfrazarse y fue a hacerle caso a su papá Hiram. Un disfraz enterizo de "mamá osa" con la cabeza desprendible para ella y para su pequeña un enterizo de osita y en la parte de arriba unas orejas de oso y pintura para sus expresiones. Para que así se pueda ver que tan adorable era su pequeña, sin tener que ocultar su carita.

Y los señores Berrys se disfrazaron de policías y así los cuatro fueron a pedir caramelos.

Más adelante se encontraron con Finn y su pequeño Luke, un nene igualito a él. Una miniatura de él, así de lindo, cabello castaño, ojitos marrones claro, hoyuelos, sonrisa traviesa, tez clara y un enamoramiento muy tierno por Beth.

Ellos iban vestidos igual, de leñadores, unos chicos muy guapos. Luke llevaba un hacha de cartón por el peso del mismo y una camisa roja a cuadros muy bella, quién al ver a Beth por la plaza corrió hacia ella, levantando su manito para saludarla y cuándo Beth le sonrió, él se sonrojó y se puso detrás de las piernas de su papá.

\- Awww Luke es tan rico, amor – dijo Leroy a Hiram.

Definitivamente unos peques demasiado adorables.

Y así los seis se fueron a pedir caramelos, Beth y Luke por delante caminando juntos y riendo de otros disfraces y de las divertidas formas y colores de los caramelos y de las decoraciones de las casas en las que pasaban.

Beth y Luke al ser tan adorables, tan bellos nenes y sobretodo tan bien educados, llenaron su canastita de dulces muy rápido.

Claro que la sonrisa con dientes que faltaban también ayudaba y mucho. Ambos eran tremendamente adorables.

…

Quinn y Finn…

\- Hey Quinn, te ves genial, muy sexy – dijo con una gran sonrisa y travesura.

\- No te burles de una mamá oso Finniboy – dijo ella con gran sonrisa y con su cabeza de oso ahora transformada en canasta de dulces de su hija, para que ella no cargue peso en sus manitos.

\- No en serio, te ves genial, además mira, mi hacha es hueca, ahí llevo los dulces de mi hijo – le mostró él también.

Ambos se sonrieron, Finn le llevaba dos años al igual que todos los otros muchachos de Glee a Quinn, él tenía 21 años y ella 19 años, pero al ser una chica tan hermosa, él siempre la había notado, primero por eso, y luego al convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas, al ser muy sabia y madura para su edad, también al ayudarle en su tarea de mate. Quinn siempre fue una chica muy inteligente.

\- Tú también ¿y eso de estar en la ciudad? – le preguntó ya que sabía que Finn estudiaba en Nueva York y era padre soltero con la custodia de su hijo. A él le ayudó mucho que sus padres lo apoyaran tanto, así podía estudiar, trabajar y a la vez disfrutar tanto de su hijo, sin negarle nada.

\- Sí bueno, con varios amigos, decidimos pasarla por aquí juntos, para que todos los peques se conozcan, ya algunos de mis mejores amigos son padres también – concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- Ohh eso es genial – dijo y en un tinte un tanto nervioso, aprovechando que los señores Berry le estaban tomando muchas fotos a sus hijos, preguntó - ¿Sabes algo de "ella"? – susurrando lo último.

\- ¿Rachel? – preguntó y Quinn asintió.

\- Oh sí, ella está muy hermosa, centrada en sus cosas, ya sabes cómo siempre – desestimó cómo si nada.

En cambio, para Quinn, era mucho. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel, desde peque. Y la ponía en un altar, creyendo que ella era inalcanzable, sobretodo por lo último que pasó y cómo "terminó, su relación" o "la falta de ella".

\- Oh, Ok – asintió Quinn.

Finn se dio cuenta, de su tono, pero no dijo nada, ya que, si algo tenía que pasar entre ellas, pasaría de todos modos.

…

Leroy e Hiram iban caminando un poco adelante junto a los bebes, quienes aprovechando que fueron a una casa a por dulces, no dejaron de notar la expresión en la carita de Quinn.

Y si lo notaron, no dijeron nada, ya que tenían oídos inocentes y también a su hija, que amaban mucho, al igual que amaban mucho a Quinn. Ellos no podían tomar bando, sólo deseaban que todo pudiera resolverse más rápido.

…

Beth y Luke…

\- Woahh Beth, tenemos muchos dulces – dijo emocionado.

\- Y un par de manzanas, eso me gusta mucho – con puños al aire, festejando, el osito honorario pareciéndose cada vez más al lencito honorario en su tiempo de bebé.

Beth y Luke caminaban tomados de la mano sonrojándose y riendo, jugando a que el piso es lava, así tal cuál le enseñó su mami Quinn.

Tan distraídos estaban que al saltar y saltar emulando a Tiger. Beth chocó con la parte de atrás de la pierna de alguien cayendo al suelo de trasero y echándose a llorar tal cuál había pasado con su mami años atrás, más por el susto que por el dolor en sí mismo.

Quinn al oír llorar a su bebé, fue a por ella igual que Finn por ambas y por su peque Luke, quién estaba hablando con la mujer extraña, por haber golpeado sin querer a "su Beth".

La mujer se volteó al notar la situación y empezó a disculparse profusamente y tratando de levantar a la bebé.

Es ahí que Quinn vio rojo, nadie toca a su bebé. Rápidamente se puso en labor de mamá oso, literalmente, por la garrita¡

\- Eh, ¿de qué vas?, déjala por favor – tratando de ser intimidante y a la vez educada para no maldecir frente a su hija.

\- Quinn tranquila – dijo Finn – dándose cuenta de con quién había chocado.

\- ¿Mi amor qué ha pasado? – preguntó Leroy a las tres de cuatro, mujeres en su vida.

Y todos hablaron a la vez.

\- Me he caído de cola – entre sollozos Beth.

\- Esa señora la chocó – dijo Luke señalando a la mujer con su hacha, sin tener miedo.

\- No toques a mi bebé – insistió Quinn sin ver a la mujer en sí y más a su bebé en el piso.

\- Papá fue un accidente, jamás le haría daño a Beth – contestó la mujer que llegó a ser Rachel Berry, nada menos, haciendo ademanes con sus manos – hola Quinn - susurró lo último.

Y Quinn se quedó helada, cómo un pez globo, después de verla pasados los cuatro años. Sólo espabilando por el llanto de su hija, quién recogió en un movimiento, entregándole la cabeza de oso a Finn.

\- Hola mi niña hermosa – dijo con mucho cariño a Beth, sobando su espaldita varias veces y su colita – ha sido un accidente mi amor.

Beth sollozaba, pero entendía lo que había pasado. Levantó una manito y empezó a sobar su ojito.

Finn consolaba a Luke que parecía muy inquieto por todo.

Beth le dijo al oído de su mami que quería irse un pelín lejos, y Quinn asintió disculpándose con los Berrys por la situación y yendo a sentarse un pelín más lejos, en el parque cerca al columbio. Es ahí que bajó a su nena al piso, sentándose ella con su Beth.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – le preguntó Quinn sobando su traserito.

Beth negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Duele? – sobándole su colita.

\- No mami, sólo vergüenza – dijo a punto de llorar.

\- Oh, mi amor, no llores – le pidió abrazándola - ¿Por qué vergüenza? - preguntó susurrando.

\- Mami, es Rachel – susurró suavecito, mirando a su mami cómo un ciervo atrapado por la luz.

Ella amaba a Rachel, era su cantante favorita de toda su vida, así de importante para la peque y ella se había caído y llorado. Eso le daba vergüenza.

\- Oh mi amor, no vergüenza, no pasa nada bebé, yo me caigo todo el tiempo también – dijo Quinn.

\- Eso es porque eres torpe – dijo en broma intentando no reírse, al oírlo decir semanas atrás a los señores Berry – sin saber qué significaba esa frase. Ellos lo habían dicho con mucho cariño y en broma en ese tiempo también.

\- Oh – dijo Quinn con gran sorpresa y travesura, y riendo dijo - ¿es así, mi bebé?

Y Beth asintió sintiéndose un pelín mejor. Entonces Quinn se rió también y la abrazó fuerte, llenándola de besos. Sin importarle la gente que la veía, a una mamá oso y un osito sentados en medio del parque bajo la luz de una farola, protagonizando la escena más tierna que pudieran ver en mucho tiempo.

Los señores Berry y compañía también observaban a la distancia enamorados de la vista.

Luke se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Beth diciéndole – Beth valiente – con una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole el helado que le había comprado su papá para que no llore.

Beth miró a su mami por si estaba bien y Quinn asintió. Sólo dándole una mordida a cada uno del helado por la hora de la tarde, para que no se enfermen.

Lo importante en ese momento era su "Beth", luego ya trataría con su enorme enamoramiento por cierta diva que miraba con mucho amor esa escena queriendo unírseles, siendo sujeta por sus padres, quienes eran los únicos que podían apartarla de aquello.


	3. Continuación Beth, primer halloween

Capítulo III

Y a repasar los hechos por si no es evidente todavía…

Quinn tiene dos años menos que todos los chicos de Glee, por lo que no conforma su grupo social necesariamente, pero si mantiene relación con alguno de ellos.

Rachel y Finn casi se casan, si no fuera porque Quinn casi se deshuesa, en el accidente encamino a la boda de Rachel.

Rachel logra graduarse y se va a New York a forjarse su futuro cómo cantante.

Finn se va también a Nueva York a estudiar siguiendo su propio camino.

Puck se une a las fuerzas armadas.

Kurt puja y puja y con el tiempo, se hace de un nombre en el mundo de la moda. Uno importante y elegante, tal cual él es.

Santana y Brittany van a la universidad en New York. Santana a medicina y Brittany en matemáticas, resultó ser una genia después de todo.

Mercedes se va a Los Ángeles a seguir su sueño de cantante.

Sam la sigue y a la par planea su sueño cómo modelo.

Quinn tiene a Beth y la conserva, sus padres la repudian. Intenta ir a New York, pero todo es demasiado para ella, y finalmente se establece en Ohio con su pequeña, sin apoyo financiero de parte de su familia. Ella trabaja, estudia y cuida a esta pequeña en un depa alquilado, tomando clases al azar, que algún día podrían llegarle a ser algo.

"Algo" ha ocurrido que ha roto la incipiente relación entre Rachel y Quinn.

…

Continuación del primer Halloween de esta nena hermosa y adorable que es Beth Fabray…

Beth ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, gracias a los mimos de su mami, se levanta de sus brazos y tomada de la mano de Luke quién hace de un leñador "muy adorable" con sonrisa de hoyuelos muy ricos la acompaña, en camino a los señores Berry quienes extienden ambos brazos corriendo al encuentro de estos peques que están robándose su corazón con total descaro.

Y así, totalmente aceptado.

Leroy levanta a Beth e Hiram a Luke.

\- ¿Estás mejor princesa? – pregunta él con mucho cariño y ella asiente, diciéndole al oído suavecito – Abu Lee, es Rachel – señalándola obviamente e igualmente obviamente muy fascinada por tener a su mayor estrella frente a ella – la Rachel de tus fotos, abuuuu.

\- Eso es porque es mi hija, mi Beth – dándole un besito muy tierno en la nariz.

\- Ohhh – se sorprende mucho la peque - ¿de verdad? – pregunta asombrada.

\- Ajam – asiente él serio, disfrutando totalmente de la peque.

Y Rachel que está a la distancia con su novia observan esto con mucho cariño. Ella siguiendo totalmente la línea de aquello hermoso que se forja delante de ella.

Y su novia totalmente aburrida e insípida quien se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que cerca se reúnen sus amigos y que se va.

Rachel asiente sin cuidado y así la perra de Brooke se va.

Ups, digo "perra" pidiendo perdón a los perritos, que tengo tres: Rambo, Toby y Manchitas, mi perrita, mis hijos a quienes adoro, con todo el corazón. Pero es que a esta chica hay que darle una denotación.

Ajam, puta, le queda mejor, la puta de Brooke, mucho mejor, pero eso ya se verá más adelante.

Finn se ríe, al conocer también a Brooke. Para él lo más importante allí desarrollándose frente a él, su hijo, su adoración Luke siendo todo un nene maravilloso con Beth. Y él siendo un papá que se le cae la baba figurativamente al sentirse tan orgulloso de su nene.

\- ¿Quieres conocerla? – le pregunta él a la peque de Beth que hace cómo pececito globo sin saber qué decir y mirando a su mami por ayuda quién asiente y le da dos pulgares arriba haciendo reír de fondo a Rachel por tanta adorabilidad.

Quinn se sonroja mucho, ella dirá después que es por el frío de la noche.

Beth asiente y le dice a su Abú a la oreja – despacito plisss – logrando un coro de Awww de varias direcciones.

Leroy e Hiram se juntan con Beth y Luke cargados, en ambos brazos, respectivamente y Leroy dice – princesa Beth, caballero Luke, te presento a mi hija Rachel Barbara Berry – dice con un gran orgullo por su hija y Rachel hace una reverencia en broma con hoyuelos y gran sonrisa haciendo babear a Beth por tanta perfección a su corto parecer.

Luke un pelín celoso dice – lo que sea – con un puchero rico y sus bracitos cruzados, que hace reír a carcajadas a su orgulloso papá y a Rachel reír de ternura al ver a este hermoso caballerito celoso porque Beth no le presta atención, totalmente enamorada de ella.

El abuelo Leroy le cierra la boquita a Beth y le da un beso y un empujoncito para que desepabile, Beth se oculta en el cuello de su Abu logrando otro coro de "Awww" por ser tan tierna, todavía en su traje de osita.

\- Abu Lee, mami plisss – pide con urgencia su bebé y Quinn quién estaba mirando todo a la distancia decide acercarse ya que su bebé era su prioridad número uno.

Y siendo tan madura cómo es, se coloca la cara de oso que tenía una expresión graciosa y a la vez tierna, cayendo todos los dulces que tenía adentro, dentro del enterizo, haciendo sonar su caminar cómo si hubiera canicas chocando llamando la atención de todos.

Eso Quinn, por la garrita¡

Si su intención era no llamar la atención, falló épicamente.

Pero si su intención era lograr que su bebé se relaje, lo logró épicamente, quien, al ver a su mami, lanzar su puño al aire cómo garrita, se relaja total y Leroy le acerca a sus brazos, cargando entonces Quinn a su bebé.

Quinn le susurra a su hija, por más que todos pueden escuchar todo por la cercanía – a por todo ¿mi reina? – y Beth asiente, calmándose mucho.

Quinn carga también a Luke quien pide ser acercado a ella y teniendo ambos peques en sus brazos cómo escudo de Rachel quién ve todo muy divertida y muy encantada por tanto y todo, se va a por todo.

\- Señorita Rachel Barba Berry, tengo el gran honor de presentarle a mi bebé Beth Fabray – señalando con su cabeza a su peque, que agita su manito cómo diciendo hola – y a este príncipe bello Luke Hudson – quien le dice "hola".

\- Awww – Rachel da saltitos de alegría al conocer a estos dos pequeñitos tan ricos e internamente también por Quinn, por lo adorable que está siendo – mucho gusto a todos, soy Rachel. ¿Puedo cargarte Beth? – pregunta a ella y a su mami y antes que ambas digan algo, Luke habla.

\- No, tú la hiciste llorar – defendiendo a "SU BETH" no la de Rachel "SU BETH" – haciendo reír a todos incluso a Beth que le da un besito en la mejilla a Luke que luego se sonroja mucho y dice – ya, pero rapidito – dice tiernamente antes de pedir ser cargado por su papá, provocando otro coro de "Awww".

Quinn quiere pasar delicadamente a su hija a los brazos de Rachel. Pero Beth por más fan que sea, no se despega de su mami y ahí de cerquita dice – te perdono Rachel, fue accidente ¿Nop mami? – le pregunta a su mamá oso que asiente con la cabeza dándole toques a la cabecita de su hija haciéndola reír.

Rachel un poco seria contesta – lo siento mucho mi amor, mi intención no era tumbarte, ¿me disculpas porfa? – dice y Beth niega provocando que Rachel abra bien la boca y los ojos en sorpresa, para gran carcajada que sueltan los padres al conocer bien la situación que se está dando.

\- No estás preguntando bien ¿no mami? – vuelve a preguntar y Quinn asiente.

\- ¿Cómo es entonces? – pregunta muy interesada.

\- ¿Me perdonas por hacerme dolor, por la garrita? – pregunta Beth, levantando su manito al estilo pinky promess, y Rachel se derrite aún más y repite - ¿Me perdonas por hacerte llorar y sentir dolor, por la garrita?

Y Beth asiente, sólo así se pasa con Rachel que, por primera vez, y Rachel la carga encantada y fascinada por esta versión en miniatura de Quinn.

Verán, Rachel se distanció antes de saber que Quinn estaba embarazada. Ya después su papá le contó toda la situación y aunque Rachel quiso acercarse, no sabía cómo y por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y por razones insulsas que se inventó en la cabeza, no lo hizo. Perdiéndose así del nacimiento de Beth y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, aunque cuándo hacía Skype y tenían por ahí a la peque ella la veía y se enamoraba de esta miniatura de león.

Eso y fotos tuvo de Beth, y cuándo Beth empezó a tener conciencia de lo que pasaba, se cortó la comunicación por Skype para verla y sólo lo fue haciendo con fotos.

Eh de ahí que se sorprenda mucho por la ternura, la adoración, la belleza de esta pequeña princesa.

Y que se puede decir de Beth, ella estaba encantada de ver a su cantante favorita. Su mamá había empezado a seguirla en las noticias y sus canciones, de ahí que ella tuviera cómo canción de cuna, una canción de Rachel y así otra para cuándo estaba triste y otra para cuando le dolía el estómago y así.

La conversación entre ellos siguió informal hasta cuando Beth bostezó cansada y Luke también.

La distancia entre Quinn y Rachel también continuó, ambas sin saber bien porqué.

Y Quinn al estar tan nerviosa al verla no le salía las palabras hacia ella, así que suplicaba internamente que su bebé no dijera, "mi mami sabe todas tus canciones, todas las letras" tal cual fan enamorada y no acosadora.

Ufff cómo explicar eso.

Los peques estaban cansados, y Quinn no sabía cómo despedirse para evitar hablar con Rachel. Ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían palabras y si le hubieran salido todos se hubieran dado cuenta o su voz hubiera estado entrecortada.

Ayudó mucho que Brooke apareciera y sin más le empezó a comer la boca a Rachel, (así cómo sin nada, muy descarada la niña) quien no pudo evitar gemir.

Quinn quedó impactada y aprovechó el momento para despedirse casual e irse lo más rápido que podía.

Tanto Leroy cómo Hiram y Finn veían el intercambio y notaban el cambio drástico del ambiente sabiendo exactamente por qué.

Finn se despidió con Luke medio dormido en su hombro.

Y los padres de Rachel se fueron a sentar en la cafetería a cenar y pedir por su hija, esperando que Brooke reclame a su hija cómo propiedad suya.

A ellos no les gustaba, Brooke era muy borde y engreída cuándo quería, ya que al ser una niña rica no aprendió a que nadie le dijera que "no".

A ellos no les gustaba, no por su dinero, sino por la actitud de ella, era muy posesiva y celosa y aparte que no tenía interés en conocerlos cómo familia. Eso decía mucho de ella.

A ellos les gustaba infinitamente más Quinn, pero no podían forzar la cosa y al ver el masivo sufrimiento que tuvo Quinn. Tampoco pudieron meterse ya que en el extremo receptor estaba Rachel, su propia hija.

Ellos esperaron y tal cuál luego de casi 15 minutos, Brooke se fue sin despedirse de ellos y dándole una nalgada a Rachel que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, y disculparse de ella con sus padres.

\- Ay amor, no tienes por qué disculparte por esa novia tuya de pacotilla – dijo Leroy afectado.

\- Lee por favor, estamos con nuestra hija, no hablemos de esa chica – Hiram tratando de calmar las aguas.

\- Eh ya para los dos, porfa, que es mi novia papá, no quiero pasar mi tiempo peleando con ambos – pidió con un puchero.

\- Y no hay por qué pelear, calma todos – pidió Hiram y Leroy suspiró negando lo evidente "su masivo disgusto por Brooke".

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema – pidió Rachel – Eh, ya sé – propuso ella entonces otro tema – Quinn y Beth ¿eh?, están hermosas ambas y viste esa pequeña bebé, awww, es demasiado tierna y cómo dijo que soy su fan, se supone ¿Qué Quinn es mi fan? – preguntó un tanto engreída, siempre satisfecha de tener "fan"

Leroy puso mala cara e Hiram no habló de ambas.

\- Ah, vamos papá que soy tu hija – dijo dramática ella, ganándose la risa de todo ellos.

\- Sí eres mi bebé y mi gran amor, junto a tu padre, pero "Quinn es un tema sensible" siempre lo es y pues a Beth ya la conoces oficialmente, es adorable.

Rachel asintió a todo esto y muy pensativa preguntó - ¿Por qué pasa eso con Quinn, papá?

\- No lo sé amor, dímelo tú, ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Rachel hizo cara que no sabía.

\- Oh vamos Rachel, que soy tu padre y te amo, no hay nada que nos decepcione de ti – apretando la mano de ella para darle valor.

Rachel asintió, pensando que sí había.

…

Quinn llegó presurosa a su minidepa, acostando a su bebé en la cuna en su mismo cuarto, ya que sólo había un cuarto y el área de estar y cocina que se combinaban en uno sólo.

Y para su gran sorpresa nada más y nada menos que Santana López en su sillón mirándola divertida.

\- Rawww una osita, un poco kinki para mí – dijo con travesura.

\- Mierda San, me asustaste – con la mano en el pecho y sacándose ese disfraz que estaba muy pesado con todos los dulces.

\- Awww vamos, ¿no hay abrazo para mí? – pidió abriendo sus brazos y ella encajó ahí perfectamente.

\- Te he extrañado demasiado San – dijo emotiva y Santana se dio cuenta que algo más había.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Quinn? – de frente poniéndose en modo sobreprotector, muy seria.

\- Rachel – sólo dijo antes de sollozar y Santana siendo su confidente de toda la vida la entendió perfectamente abrazándola más fuerte de lo necesario.

\- Te tengo Quinn, llora cuánto necesites – le susurró a su cabello y Quinn lo hizo.

\- Te voy a estropear la blusa – dijo entre sollozos.

\- Y una mierda Quinn, sólo hazlo – y Quinn se disolvió en llanto apretándose lo más que podía para que su bebé no se entere de nada y eso era un tanto difícil ya que ella era muy perceptiva para su edad.

\- Apuesto a que ya conociste a la puta de Brooke – y Quinn asintió – otra pésima copia de ti – y Quinn la miró confusa y llorosa – oh vamos Quinn, no me vas a decir que es casi idéntica a ti, excepto que su pelo es teñido y su voz cómo la mierda – haciendo reír brevemente a Quinn.

\- En serio, no entiendo porque a través de los años todas las novias y novios de Rachel se han parecido tremendamente a ti, y no ir por la original, eso es una mierda – continuó ella.

Esa noche ambas durmieron juntas abrazándose cómo mejores amigas y casi hermanas que eran, y Beth pidió también el ser incluida dando ambas chicas por hecho de que su bebé algo se había enterado ya que tenía su carita de confundida y a la vez muy sobreprotectora con su mami.

Beth podía adorar a su Rachel, pero si ella había hecho algo en contra de su mami, se iba a enterar y de la peor manera.

\- Nadie se mete con una Fabray - pensó en su cabecita a esa tierna edad y dando por hecho que tendría que pedirle ayuda a Luke, él podía ayudar.


	4. Razones, sin razones

Capítulo IV

Advertencia: violencia física y emocional, lo siento.

Resumen si no quieres leer lo que sigue: razones por la cual Quinn no puede mirar a los ojos a Rachel, listo, siguiente capítulo.

…

Quinn despertó muy calientita, con su bebé encima de ella en forma de estrella de mar, un muy rico despertar.

\- El mejor de todos - pensaba y su amiga Santana que la veía desde el sofá con café en mano, estuvo talmente de acuerdo y habiendo tomado muchas fotos ya que su amiga podía ser realmente adorable y la bebé Beth pues ufff muchísimo más, para enviárselas a su novia Brittany que desde peque adoraba a esa pequeña luz que era Beth y Quinn.

Ellas habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, por más que Quinn estaba dos grados debajo de ellas. Quinn realmente destacaba ya que era muy perspicaz y muy inteligente, teniendo una sola enorme debilidad por cierta diva que superaba el metro veinte.

Bromas aparte, Rachel era genial en sus primeros tiempos. Fantástica y muy divertida.

Y razones de sobra por lo cuál Quinn estaba muy enamorada de ella, desde pequeñas.

Lamentablemente el tiempo alcanza a las personas y a veces sólo todo se combina para joderse.

Esas historias dónde nace una persona para otra persona, era su persona. Ellas habían nacido una para la otra, sólo que Rachel no se daba cuenta todavía y Quinn siendo muy precoz lo había sabido desde un inicio.

…

Quinn desde pequeña había caído en el amor por Rachel Barbara Berry y eso todos las que al veían juntas, lo sabían.

Quinn era muy evidente.

Para Rachel era un tanto distinto, ella sabía del enamoramiento de Quinn por ella y al ser mayor por dos años, talvez lo entendía mejor, no como algo platónico, sino cómo más. Pensó que Quinn talvez sólo lo tenía platónico, pero ella se equivocaba.

La admiración de Quinn por ella, siempre había sido chévere, y muy halagador al tener a esa persona que hace todo por ti, sólo porque puede.

Rachel se aprovechó de eso muchas veces.

Pero con el tiempo hasta le llegó a fastidiar a Rachel, tanta atención, ya que sus amigos pretendiendo ser más "cool" lo tomaban a broma y la fastidiaban por eso, al Quinn ser una chica y ser más pequeña.

Hubo incluso un tiempo en que Rachel le llegó a hartar el exceso de atención, porque alejaba a chicos cómo Finn o Puck que le gustaba en esos momentos.

Y hubo una vez en particular que ella se lo tomó a mal y siendo pequeña subestimó la maldad que podía pasar por ahí y que había en el mundo.

Ella tenía 12 años, Quinn iba a cumplir los 10 años, y en esa semana en particular Quinn sólo quería hacerse notar por Rachel y no lo estaba consiguiendo, cosa que la hacía insistir más.

Rachel realmente se equivocó y sobreestimó la situación. Siendo pequeña no se dio cuenta de sus actos, al igual que cualquier otro peque de esa edad que hace travesuras.

Ella tenía dos papas y una mamá, una familia de por sí no tradicional y más la atención de Quinn, ella sentía que se burlaban de ella. Así que un día, caminando sola por el parque y cansada de haberle dicho a Quinn que se alejara de ella, se encontró a Russell caminando por su lado y se lo pidió a él, creyendo que cómo cualquier padre amoroso él se encargaría y haría retroceder a Quinn.

Cosa que hizo.

Lamentablemente.

A Russell se le cayó el mundo, su preciosa joya, su princesa, detrás de otra chica en boca de todos, "mendigando su amor, cómo un perrito callejero", y sobretodo la chica de "Los Berrys" que no eran una familia tradicional cómo la suya.

Él llegó a casa y ese día Quinn conoció la maldad en el mundo.

Él le dio una paliza, la única "física" que le daría en su vida, ya que después de eso llegaron todas "emocionales", "violencia emocional o psicológica".

Quinn acabó en el hospital con el trasero lesionado por tantos correazos que le dio este bruto, odioso bruto, al igual que moretones en los brazos por dónde la había agarrado, recién al tercer día.

Quinn no fue dos días a la escuela y Rachel creyó que había entendido el mensaje. No sabía nada de Quinn.

Al tercer día, Quinn lloraba de dolor, los cortes se le habían infectados, razón por la que llegó al hospital.

Mismo hospital en el que trabajaba Leroy Berry, quién al verla en emergencia corrió a ayudarla al reconocer a la princesa de risos rubios.

Y lo que vio, lo hizo vomitar, ahí Quinn temblando cómo una hoja, de miedo por otro adulto, Russell cómo si nada y Judy desconectada de la realidad.

ÉL vio el daño infringido, la convenció de contarle todo lo que le había pasado y ella confió en él.

Él la curó.

Él la salvó.

Russell se enojó mucho más, Leroy y él pelearon físicamente en el consultorio de Leroy, y teniendo a Hiram cómo esposo y mejor abogado de Ohio, lo amenazó a que, si alguna vez llegaba a ver a Quinn de esa manera, "lo iba a destrozar", y tanto fue el miedo en Russell que tomó su palabra cómo ley.

Quinn no volvió a esa escuela, él la cambió a otra dónde controlaba muy bien qué amigos tenía, a quienes veía, dónde estaba en cualquier momento.

Hizo un infierno la vida de Quinn y logró generar tanto miedo en ella, que al sólo ver a Rachel venir hacia ella, Quinn se cambiaba de acera, o corría.

Rachel no se enteró nunca porqué, y hasta en algún punto se lo comentó a su papá Leroy, quién conectó todos los puntos y ese día no pudo quedarse tranquilo ya que no sabía cómo una pequeña acción de su hija había generado tanta maldad en ese hombre.

Y con consecuencias desastrosas en Quinn.

Él en lo suyo casi desconectado por dos días, sin poder ver a su hija a los ojos, ya que al ver su inocencia le venían imágenes de Quinn en el hospital.

Fueron meses después que por fin pudo tener algo de paz.

Él estaba caminando por el bosque, cuándo vio a Quinn pasear también, quién al verlo se puso pálida y empezó a temblar violentamente, pensando que su papá la estaba vigilando y en cualquier momento saltaría a pegarle o algo peor.

Leroy lo entendió muy rápido y la abrazó muy fuerte, sin soltarla le susurró que estaba segura.

Quinn no lo creía y empezó a llorar.

Él también lloró ese día en el bosque tal cual fuera un niño pequeño.

Él la consoló.

Él la volvió a salvar.

Ambos se sentaron callados apoyados en un roble, y ese día el señor Berry que tanto temía Quinn, se convirtió en su héroe y en su papá adoptivo.

Él en ese momento la adoptó cómo su hija.

Ambos conversaron toda la tarde. Y él le prometió al igual que su marido, que siempre era bienvenida en la casa, para lo que quisiera, que le diga todo lo que quiera.

Él se aseguró por todos los medios que Russell no fuera a por Quinn jamás.

Y desde que Quinn cumplió sus 10 años en ese hospital. Él juro con su vida, el protegerla por encima de todos, incluso por encima de su vida misma. Hiram se unió días después a ese pequeño club dónde los tres eran los integrantes, y donde abundaba el amor.

Pero algo faltó, Quinn no pudo volver a ver a Rachel a los ojos, ya que le traía esos recuerdos dolorosos de su padre.

Ella siguió enamorada de Rachel y Los "Berrys" no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo observar que "su niña Quinn" y "su hija Rachel" no salieran lastimadas.

Rachel con el tiempo salió con Finn, Puck, Sam, una que otra chica, pero no con Quinn porque al verla tan cerca de sus padres cuándo ella no estaba, le llegó a fastidiar, cómo si la prefirieran sobre ella.

Quinn le seguía fastidiando a su parecer, ya no cómo su "seguidora o fan" sino cómo "a por sus padres". Razón por la cual nunca la vio como una chica enamorada de ella, sino cómo una "valla o interrupción" en su vida.

…

Por eso que cuando ella tenía 19 años y Quinn iba a cumplir 16 años, en una fiesta en la casa de "Los Berrys", cuándo Quinn le confesó estar enamorada de ella, Rachel se rió.

Y teniendo suficiente estalló contra Quinn.

Se burló, la tildó de "nena" o "pequeña" que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, "que no tenía experiencia sexual" y hasta pensó que "era porque estaba enamorada de alguno de sus mejores amigos".

Ella abusó verbalmente y desbocó en ella años de represión y de tildarla de "querer robarse a sus padres, ya que los suyos apestaban"

En fin, fue puro maltrato emocional, producto de un estrés enorme, de la ebriedad, de frustraciones propias de la edad, de la universidad.

No hay escusas.

En fin, se desbocó en Quinn todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Quinn estuvo en muy mal lugar, momento y tiempo.

Ella muy adolorida tomó por primera vez esa noche, y tuvo sexo sin protección por primera vez esa noche con Puck, a quien nunca besó, sólo pensando en Rachel.

Rachel se enteró de esto después, y así, con lo que hizo Quinn, ella trató de justificar en su mente todo su accionar equívoco.

Erróneamente.

Mintiéndose internamente que "ella no había sido una abusadora contra Quinn", sólo su forma de responder.

…

Ese día Quinn perdió toda su inocencia y esa vez fue la última vez que miró a Rachel a los ojos.

Días después se enteró que estaba embarazada y acudió a Leroy por ayuda, aterrada de la reacción de sus padres, quienes la desheredaron y repudiaron.

Regando rumores infames de ella.

Quinn casi se pierde, al recién acabar el colegio, estando embarazada y sin poder dónde vivir o qué hacer por su vida y la de su bebé no nacida.

Leroy e Hiram, fueron sus ángeles dentro de tanta destrucción.

Quinn jamás les dijo lo que pasó ese día con Rachel.

Ellos sabían que algo tenía que haber pasado, ya que Quinn dejó de golpe de preguntar por ella o de ser capaz de ver sus videos o escuchar su voz con gente alrededor suya.

Teniendo igual terror por sólo su nombre al igual que él de su papá.

Pero sin poder quitarse ese enamoramiento masivo que tenía de ella.

…

Quinn al ver lo genial que eran los "Señores Berrys" cómo padres, los tomó cómo modelo para aprender de ellos, a amar, a adorar a su bebé.

A mostrarle, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, que el mundo podía ser fantástico y hermoso, lleno de magia.

Ellos pudieron encaminarla.

Consiguió trabajo, demoró en ahorrar algo y de encontrar un ritmo que le ayudara a su vida.

Recién llevaba un ciclo de universidad, tenía un trabajo parcial, tenía a su adorable pequeña de tres años que adoraba con pasión y tenía dos padres adoptivos que adoraba con locura, un mini departamento que estaba pagando para que fuera suyo de a poco.

Fue en ese momento que volvió a ver a Rachel y su mundo colapsó, con todos esos recuerdos atroces, siendo consolada por Santana, quién fue su eterna amiga desde el día uno que se conocieron.

Ella era la única que sabía la verdad de todo.

Razón por la que no toleraba a Rachel para nada.

Y si no fuera a porque Quinn aún seguí sintiendo muchísimo por Rachel, se le hubiera ido encima y con gran pesar para con "Los señores Berry" que habían sido geniales.

Y al enterarse de que Rachel iba a estar un par de semanas de vacaciones con sus padres. Ella se dio vacaciones también de su clase, incapaz de dejar a Quinn sola, que por muy madura que actuara seguía siendo muy inocente.

Si Rachel pretendía ir a por su amiga de cualquier modo, Santana le haría conocer todas las extensiones de "Lima High Adjacent y alrededores"

…

Nota aparte:

\- Woahh ha sido horrible escribir un episodio así, sin embargo, es más común de lo que crees.

\- No odies a Rachel, ella era una cría que comete errores cómo todos sin saber las extensiones de sus acciones.

\- No existen personas buenas y malas tal cual, a rajatabla, existen personas que cometen errores inconscientemente y aquella que deciden y eligen cometer errores.

\- En este fic, Quinn es muy inocente, pero a la vez sumamente inteligente, eligiendo enfrentar a cualquiera por el amor a su bebé.

\- A veces sólo elegimos ver lo que queremos ver, eso pasa demasiado.

\- Existe mucha mierda en este mundo, demasiada, pero también existe magia y amor.

\- Y al final del día, sólo existe un amor muy puro y grandioso, que es el de una madre e hija.


	5. Alcohol y sal

Capítulo V

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ninguna de las canciones aquí mencionadas.

…

\- Y así pasaron años, en lo que la comunicación falló – rememoraba Rachel.

Rachel en cuanto a su carrera, estaba empezando a destacar, haciéndose un nombre. En cuanto a su estado emocional, Rachel estaba aprendiendo a ser más madura y así fue comprendiendo su accionar, y lo fatal que se había puesto con Quinn y su forma de tratarla al pasar los años.

Sin saber Rachel que Quinn en la privacidad de su cuarto y con su hija, veía sus videos y seguía su carrera y sus obras de teatro.

\- Por su talento – se mentía a sí misma – no por ser "Rachel Barbara Berry"

Sin saber Quinn que Rachel, se arrepentía cada día de su accionar y seguía su vida y la de Beth, preguntándole a sus padres por ellas y a la vez sintiendo que algo pasaba. Cuando ellos callaban sobre ciertas partes de su vida.

Algo no encajaba.

Sus papás sabían algo y a la vez ignoraban su accionar.

Ambas notas, sobre Quinn.

…

Días después… Rachel y Brooke estaban en un lugar muy mono, un restobar, empezada la tarde … una canción sonada de fondo, muy hermosamente ejecutada.

_"Demasiado fuego  
Demasiada agua  
Brilla más el miedo  
Con las luces apagadas_

_Demasiado ego  
Muerden las miradas  
Y me estoy rompiendo  
Porque pesan toneladas…"_

\- Rach, cariño, ¿en serio, por qué seguimos en Ohio? Ya viste a tus padres, hay que irnos, en un par de días será el cumple de Josue – dijo Brooke mirando su celu y actualizando su estado en las redes sociales.

_"Quiero el poder  
De desaparecer_

_Y ponerme un disfraz hecho de luz  
Camuflaje total blanco y azul  
Aprender a volar, ser invisible  
Ser invisible  
Ser invisible"_

Rachel, no había presentado a Brooke a sus padres, ya sea porque creía que ella no quería (cosa que era cierto, a Brooke no le importaba nada más que ella y todo lo que el afecta a ella) o porque sus padres estarían decepcionados de ella.

Y esa última observación la sacó del día de Halloween en que ella la besó, y sus padres se apartaron para luego no tener nada bueno que decir acerca de ella.

Bueno al menos fue un plus que no dijeran nada malo y eso abundaba con Brooke.

Rachel iba a contestarle, cuándo en el estrado en una esquina seguía siendo ejecutada una canción muy bella, en plan acústico, le quitó poderosamente su atención.

Y tanto era el ambiente tan íntimo recreada y la belleza en la voz de esa persona que cantaba tocando su guitarra que Rachel volteó a verla, generando en ella gran sorpresa.

Quinn estaba cantando esa canción (Malú – invisible)

Woahhh, mierda.

Ella sonaba increíble…

Se veía increíble, tenía gran presencia escénica.

Brooke seguía hablándole, pero ella no le prestaba atención, sólo asentía cada tanto.

"_Quién le puso al juego  
Todas estas trampas  
Como desenredo  
Tantos nudos de palabras_

_Tanto puntos ciegos  
Calles sin salidas  
Un millón de suelos  
Esperando mi caída_

_…"_

Rachel estaba totalmente embobada.

Carajo, Quinn era excelente, aparte de que se veía tremendamente guapa, con una polera, un jean, un gorrito.

Sólo ella lograba tener un estado adorable y a la vez terriblemente sexy, sin esforzase demasiado.

Y Quinn no se había dado cuenta que Rachel la estaba mirando y que estaba en el lugar y ¿Por qué? Se preguntó ella, desviando su mirada hacia dónde estaba mirando tan enamoradamente Quinn, encontrando a Santana con Beth, muy sonrientes.

Claro que Beth era tremendamente adorable.

Pero ¿Santana?, ¿Qué hacía allí?

Ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- ¿Y qué dices cariño? – le preguntaba Brooke finalmente.

\- ¿Eh? – ella al notar que no le había prestado atención de nada, volteó a mirar a su novia.

\- Que me voy para estar con nuestros amigos y luego vuelvo – Brooke muy interesada en eso y Rachel asintió.

Brooke muy alegre, se paró, le dio varios besos y se fue.

Se escucharon aplausos de fondo, y luego Quinn dijo que una canción más le faltaba para finalizar.

Rachel volteó hipnotizada a mirarla.

\- Hey, así que esta canción está dedicada a mi hermosa hija, te amo mi amor – Quinn lanzando un beso volado a su pequeño amor.

\- Amo mami – dijo Beth desde los brazos de Santana.

Quinn acompañada de guitarra acústica…

_"Sabías que  
Cuenteé las veces en que te vi  
Desde el día en que te conocí  
Sueño que estas mirando a mi_

_Sabías que  
El día en que llegaste amor  
El cielo cambio de color  
No puede ya engañar el corazón_

_Arriésgalo todo es lo que siento  
Se te perder sé que va a doler  
No te imaginas cuanto  
Cuanto_

_Quédate un momento más aquí  
Porque al fin entendí  
Que contigo detengo el tiempo  
Quédate conmigo di que si  
Porque al fin entendí  
Que se no ya te perdí_

_…"_

Ella le cantó a su bebé Beth que miraba impresionada a su mami, con mucho amor.

Su mami era espectacular.

Quinn derritiendo de amor a Santana y a Beth, y Rachel también quien miraba de lejos …

Al terminar, una ronda de aplausos, varias vivas, y luego subió la otra cantante a remplazarla a por el turno de la noche.

Y pasa que Quinn trabajaba en ese resto-bar por las tardes, a veces de mesera, de ayudante de cocina, de cantante, de lo que surgía.

Ese era un lugar pequeño, intimo, dónde los cuatros chicos que trabajaban turnándose en distintas labores, se consideraban familia.

Quinn bajó del escenario a coger a su niña y llenarla de caricias y besos.

Quinn estaba muy enamorada de su pequeña, la adoraba, ella era "su perfección".

Ella cogió a su cuchi y la llevó a la cocina a por un vaso de leche calientita.

Y Rachel se paró a seguirla, sólo para ser sujetada por Santana y arrastrarla afuera del lugar.

\- Hey, eh, Santana, relájate – dijo Rachel sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero que coño haces aquí y adónde vas hobbit? – Santana cabreada.

\- Pues a verlas, la actuación ha estado genial – y con eso quiso pasar a través de ella sólo para ser bloqueada nuevamente por ella.

\- Pues no vas y punto – Santana al conocer hasta el último punto en la ¿relación? de ellas, era muy sobreprotectora con Quinn y Beth. No toleraba la idea de Rachel, ceca a ellas. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de Rachel, junto a sus amores (Quinn y Beth).

Rachel no sabía cuánto conocía Santana de esta historia que la involucraba en demasía, pero debería ser más de lo que ella misma sabía, ya que Santana lucía muy cabreada y eso sólo lo había visto una vez, dado todo el tiempo que ellas compartieron viviendo en la misma casa en New York, cuándo un tipo quiso hace sentir menos a Brittany.

Queda decir que ella lo destruyó. El tipo se quedó medio atontado luego de eso.

\- ¿San que está pasando?

\- No tienes derecho a llamarme San, hobbit, y una advertencia cariño – dijo poniéndose al ras de Rachel que por más que no quería darse hacia atrás, Santana la estaba intimidando y mucho. Y eso que ella la conocía – Si te veo correr detrás de Quinn o Beth para hacer tu mierda, voy a tus padres y luego a por todo lo demás que tengas. Toda la mierda que tengas hacia ella, acaba contigo.

Sorprendiendo mucho a Rachel y haciéndola sentir cómo mierda, ya que ella evidentemente lo había provocado.

Rachel asintió.

Santana hizo sentar a Rachel en una de esas sillas que estaba a su alcance, eh hizo cortina para que Quinn y Beth salieran sin verla en absoluto.

…

Rachel se quedó mirándola un tantito más.

Mierda, en serio.

A llegar a su casa, ella no estaba en paz, y esa noche en la soledad de su cama en la casa de sus padres, lo entendió. Ella tenía que hablar con sus padres y con su mamá Shelby Corcoran, por lo que resulte.

Con el gran temor de decepcionarlas.

Pero con la gran ilusión de resolver todo para bien.

Para bien con Quinn y Beth.

…

Los señores Berry y Shelby llegaron a la casa a por una cena familiar, ya que Rachel no estaba cerca por la universidad y sus propios temas.

Rachel pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

Abrir grandes heridas, remojarlas con alcohol y sal y sacar toda la mierda que había allí, con el atisbo de obtener una curación.

O la esperanza de una.

Lamentablemente ella no sabía cuán engañosa es tener "esperanza".

Puede resolverse en ambas direcciones, sacando mucha pus que volará y manchar a quién estuviera presente.

…

\- ¿Sabes Quinnibear, no sé porque no estudia música, en vez de literatura? – preguntó Santana a Quinn que cargaba a su pequeña dormida cubierta por su mantita rosa con elefantitos, ambas dirigiéndose al depa de Quinn.

\- Ya sabes San, me encantan las dos, pero el sólo hecho de poder expresar todos mis sentimientos y creación en un libro que pueda compartir con muchas personas y en todos los idiomas, puede más.

\- La música hace lo mismo

\- Yeah, pero tampoco me decido, supongo.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Una orgullosa de la otra, al seguir su camino, al tener una dirección en la que ir.

…

En la cocina – comedor e "Los Berry"s

\- Ohh vamos cariño, come algo, es tu plato favorito mi Rach.

Rachel viendo una comida riquísima, pero al estar tan alterada, no tenía mucho apetito.

\- Papás, mami, quiero conversar con ustedes terminado esto, ¿porfa? – y fue la manera de decirlo que hizo a los tres asentir.

Con eso pudieron disfrutar un poco de comida, sin saber lo espeluznante que se venía.

\- ¿Y Brooke, cariño? - preguntó Shelby.

\- Se va New York a por unos días – dijo descuidadamente, con Quinn en su mente.

Sus padres se miraron y festejaron por esto, Rachel sólo volteó los ojos con travesura.

…

Y al finalizar la comida, ya todos sus padres en la sala de estar sentados en los sillones con un poco de vino y soda, con aperitivos pa picar.

Una cosa muy tranquila y bella.

Sus padres preguntaron, al ver tanta confusión en su hija - ¿Y cariño, de que va la conversación, mi amor?

\- De Quinn y yo – dijo con un tinte de miedo, que traspasó a ellos al saber que tenían que hacer algo decisivo, por el bien de ambas.

Y Rachel muy nerviosa, y con miedo.

Pero en su mente "Quinn y Beth" y a por todas, a ser valientes.

A remojar la herida con alcohol, sal y limón.

…

Nota:

Canciones mencionadas aquí y tocadas de fondo musical al escribir este cap.

\- - Malú – invisible

\- - Ruggero Pasquarellí – Quédate, la versión que canta Carmen Ferre en "The voice Kids"


	6. Sorpresas

Capítulo VI

\- Bueno corazón, es demasiado temprano para ¿empezar a tomar? – preguntó Shelby con mucho humor y un tanto de sarcasmo.

\- Ha ha mami, es en serio – Rachel con un pucherito rico.

\- Pues claro que es en serio bebé, sólo que necesito un poco de whiskey y ¿ustedes algo? – les preguntó a "Los Berrys" – bebé ¿un poco de leche? - preguntándole a Rachel con mucho amor en sus ojos, para ella seguía siendo su pequeña bebé.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, ella necesitaría algo más fuerte, más no quería empezar tan temprano, a media tarde.

\- A ver Señorita Rachel Barbara Berry, mi amor – dijo Leroy – creo que está bien hablar de lo que necesites para estar en paz, ya que algo obviamente te confunde y te hace sentirte dispersa – Rachel asintió – pero eso no es lo único.

\- Hoy, acabamos con todo esto, de caminar en cascarillas de huevo, alrededor de ustedes – Hiram lo complementó – lo que se diga hoy aquí, queda aquí, y sólo se usará para el bien de ambas y de Beth, por consiguiente.

Las otras tres personas en la sala asintieron.

Los Berrys consideraron que era mejor zanjar el tema para bien, para ambas de sus niñas de sus ojos y de la adorable reina de sus corazones, Beth Fabray.

Shelby tomó un sorbo de su trago y preguntó - ¿Quién empieza entonces?

\- Rachel, mi vida, porque no empiezas por tus dudas y así vamos avanzando – Leroy ahora un tanto serio, pero mirando con mucho amor a su princesa para darle la confianza necesaria para que ella pueda ser ella misma.

Rachel asintió y a ser valientes se dijo.

\- Hummm yo eh, cómo que he sido una imbécil con Quinn desde hace mucho – dijo apenada.

\- ¿Sólo un poco? – Hiram preguntó y su hija asintió – bueno mucho – añadió ella.

Los tres adultos asintieron y Shelby dejó su vaso en la mesa, ya que reconoció que esto se pondría feo, ya que ella era la única que conocía la verdad de los dos bandos, razón por la cual quería estar alcoholizada, pero al ver a su hija tan nerviosa supo que no podía pensar en ella en ese momento, sino en su hija y también en Quinn y Beth.

Rachel les dijo que siempre le había gustado la atención de Quinn hacia ella, hasta que se hizo más consciente y la presión social impuso en ella cosas que ella creyó estaba bien en su momento.

Hasta que un día no pudo más y estalló contra la pobre Quinn, y antes de darle un pedazo de su mente a ella misma, se lo dijo a Russell.

Y después de eso, todo cambió con Quinn y no sabía por qué Quinn dejó de mirarle y hablarle y más apreciarla desde lejos.

Los tres adultos se miraron sin decir palabra, acunando a Rachel a seguir con lo que ella sabía o intuía.

Rachel le contó lo que había hecho en la fiesta en su casa, antes de irse a New York.

Sus padres estaban atónitos, y ciertamente hasta cierto punto no sabían cómo sentirse.

Iracundos.

Tristes.

Decepcionados.

Perdidos.

Una conjunción de todo…

Y ya que ambos se miraban o no lo hacían tratando de razonar lo dicho por ambos.

Shelby relleno los espacios en blanco… para ambas partes.

…

Rachel estaba tan shockeada que vomitó varias veces, llegando a la justa a los servicios.

Leroy e Hiram trataban de juntar las partes del rompecabezas, sólo para estallar en llanto o en ira, no hacia su hija, (ya que ella había cometido muchos errores, propios de la edad, de la presión, del propio momento, etc, no hay excusas realmente para todo lo que pasó), nunca hacia su hija, sino con toda la estúpida tormenta que se conjugó para que ocurriera lo que finalmente ocurrió.

No había ira hacia ella, más sí decepción.

Y todo saben que eso es peor que una paliza verbal o física.

Los señores Berrys salieron a caminar y despejar su mente, ya que habían tenido demasiado de "su propia hija". Pensando en que, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier imbécil que le hiciera daño a Rachel o a Quinn, sin ser una de ellas el abusador.

Este último hubiera tendido un despertar tristísimo y fatal.

Más se trataba de su hija, así que "tenían que hacer concesiones" en el lado del emisor y de su otra hija adoptiva y de padres diferentes "Quinn" en el lado del receptor.

Y en medio de todos, Beth.

Así que se tenían que tomar medidas y arreglar todo con conciencia y mucho amor.

Muchas negociaciones también.

Rachel se quedó con su mamá en su cuarto, sintiéndose cómo mierda, llorando mucho, atando cabos sobre el comportamiento de Santana y rayos, la comprendía muy bien ahora.

Ella había estado tan mal, tan fuera de lugar.

Carajo.

Pero que mierda.

¿Cómo pudo actuar así?

Ahora comprendía todo, el terror y miedo que Quinn pudo haber tenido y aún tener en su sistema por años y años.

Por Russell, por ella.

El ¿Por qué? Quinn no la miraba a los ojos… porque revivía, muchos horrores.

Y ahora ella no podría mirarla a los ojos.

Rayos, ni siquiera podía mirar su propio reflejo sin sentir mucha mierda, mucho miedo, mucha autoodio, mucho dolor. Mucho de todo.

Ella estaba muy decepcionada de ella misma.

¿Cómo podría salir, de esto?

…

Quinn y Santana…

Ellas estaban en ese restobar, Quinn acabando su turno y preparándose para salir y Santana sólo acompañándola, disfrutando el tiempo juntas.

Mientras la peque de Beth, pasaba una tarde de juegos con Luke en la casa de Finn, en compañía de Carol y Burt quienes creían que esta peque era una bebé muy rica y adorable. Luke asentía repetidamente y sonreía muy grande, cuando le preguntaban lo mismo.

Awww, unos bebés muy ricos.

\- ¿Sabes, tengo curiosidad Quinnibear? – una muy provocadora Santana.

\- ¿Acerca, tía Tana? – dijo con cariño Quinn, mirándola de reojo

Ahora ya saliendo, ambas hacia la casa de Finn, a recoger a su princesa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta tanto una chica, desde niña? – preguntó ella tratando de evitar nombre de Rachel.

\- No lo sé, supongo que sólo lo supe.

\- Awww, vamos leoncito, me gustaría saber, ¿cómo supiste que te gustan las chicas?

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

\- Asumo que en tu primer beso ¿verdad? – Santana siguió picando y picando.

Quinn se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

\- Por qué ya has dado tu primer beso, ¿verdad? – preguntó en broma y Quinn al seguir sonrojada y en silencio, Santana lo entendió.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirando a Quinn que también se habían detenido en la mitad de la calle. Hasta que la realización la golpeó.

\- Oh mierda, mierda, ¿No besaste a nadie, ni a Puck? – preguntó Santana cogiendo a Quinn de un brazo para que la mirase cuándo respondiera.

Quinn dijo – no, creo que pensé que quería que fuera importante – mordiéndose el labio inferior, siendo tan inocente y tan pura de pensamiento como era, creyendo que Santana se reiría.

Y no anticipando lo que haría su mejor amiga.

Santana la abrazó muy tierna y dijo – Awww, mi Quinnibear, realmente eres muy especial, bebé – dijo con mucho cariño, dándole un beso muy sentido en la sien.

Quinn se apoyó en su abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su mejor amiga, desde ya convertida en su hermana.

\- Creí que te reirías – dijo para luego darle un beso en el cuello de Santana.

\- Siempre contigo, nunca de ti Quinnibear, salvo hagas algo muy gracioso que nos haga reír a ambas – y con eso entrelazó sus manos.

Un momento muy íntimo y necesario después…

\- Eh vamos, cariño que, si no, nuestra bebé se va a molestar mucho – continuó, imaginando una peque Beth con los brazos cruzaditos haciendo pucheros, cómo ya le había tocado ver alguna vez, de lo más tierno en su vida, junto con su mejor amiga y su novia Brittany.

Y así, ambas caminando con las manos entrelazadas fueron a por su peque Beth.

…

Hiram y Leroy…

\- Awww Lee – decía Hiram al ver de casualidad a Quinn con Santana protagonizando una escena muy tierna – porque San no puede ser su novia y ya está – deseando que Quinn sea muy feliz.

\- Porque Santana ya tiene novia, y ellas son cómo hermanas – soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo – ¿Ohhh Lee, que vamos hacer con Rachel, amor? – preguntó descorazonado y muy decepcionado e igual se sentía su pareja con todo lo expresado en la noche.

\- Supongo que entenderla, la hemos criado de la mejor manera Hiram, pero es obvio que hemos fallado – sintiéndose culpables por su papel en todo y por no ser más intrusivos con su hija – Sólo esperemos a ver el comportamiento de nuestra bebé y orientarla, apoyarla a hacer lo correcto.

\- Sólo esperemos lo mejor amor – estuvo de acuerdo Hiram.

Ambos entrelazando sus manos, volvieron a su casa, encontrándose con Shelby quien les dijo que le dio un sedante a Rachel para que pueda dormir.

Y con eso, los tres adultos se pusieron a conversar muy profundo acerca de sus niñas y de su nieta Beth.

Siempre preparados para lo peor, pero esperando lo mejor.

Al menos para ambas partes,

ya sea separadas

o en el mejor de los casos conociendo todo el contexto,

separadas.

…

Quinn y santana llegaron a la casa de Finniboy, a jugar un tanto con Luke, a recoger a su princesa ya para que duerma.

Santana acompañó a Quinn y Beth a su depa y luego se fue a recoger a su novia del aeropuerto que venía a pasar unos días con ambas.

Quinn acurrucada con su Beth en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

…

Y ya entrada la noche e inicios de madrugada, a Ohio llegaban muchas sorpresas, bonitas, alocadas, divertidas, de todo un poco.

Brittany llegó primero que al ver a su novia le dio un beso enorme y un gran abraso. Ambas se fueron al hotel dónde Santana había dejado sus cosas pero que no usaba, por estar con Quinn. Ellas se fueron esa noche allí, ya verían que hacer después.

Una hora después llegó Puck, con su uniforme militar y con mucha esperanza de volver a ver a su bebé.

Dos horas después, alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta de Quinn, asustándola un poco.

Pero teniendo el entendimiento que podía ser Santana y Brittany, le alegró un momento y no pensó en revisar primero a ver quién era.

Llevándose un gran shock al abrir la puerta.

Ahí a la 1am ¿la que había sido el amor de su vida?

Rachel muy embriagada y apoyándose sobre la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

Ella estaba mirando al piso con una botella en mano, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Quinn había abierto la puerta.

Fácilmente Quinn podía cerrar la puerta y no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella lo pensó un par de minutos…


	7. Puck?

Capítulo VII

¿Qué voy hacer ahora? – se preguntó ella – Rachel estaba en su puerta, y no la podía cerrar y fingir que no pasó, o tal vez sí. Pero no podía hacerle eso a ella, a nadie.

En su depa, tenía a Beth, ella era su prioridad número uno.

Rachel estaba ahora sentada en el suelo apoyada en la puerta de alguien más, mirando al piso, muy desorientada para darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Ella jamás soñó que su primera interacción real sería así.

\- Hey ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, y a la vez pensó, ¿Cómo llegó ella ahí?

Rachel estaba muy embriagada para responder. Quinn la ayudó a entrar pidiéndose mentalmente todo el tiempo que no desfalleciera ante ella.

Quinn la llevó al baño, la ayudó a asearse y la dejó dormir en el sofá, con un cubo al lado por siaca y unas píldoras para el dolor.

Cuando amaneció, Quinn llamó a Santana para decirle todo lo que había pasado.

Santana apareció una hora después con Brittany de la mano, quien al ver a Quinn y a Beth todavía muy dormida, no pudo evitar varios coros de "Awww" y de derretirse por lo hermosa que estaba Beth y lanzar unos silbidos en broma por lo sexy de Quinn, sonrojándola y haciéndola sonreír mucho.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany…

Ellas en la cocina susurraban tratando de mantener la conversación muy bajo para no despertar a Beth ni a Rachel en el sillón.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan Quinnibear? – le preguntó Santana un poco seria, no le gustaba la situación.

\- Supongo que hablaré con Rachel – dijo ella levantando ambos hombros y no estando segura de poder hacerlo.

Brittany añadió - ¿y la escuela?

\- OH bien, tengo que ir – ella dándose cuenta - y luego hay el almuerzo con papá Lee y Beth… - presurosa dijo y Santana la interrumpió.

\- Hey, nos quedaremos a Beth por la mañana, puedes ir tranquila a tus clases. Supongo que todos nos veremos para almorzar en la casa de "Los Berry"

Quinn asintió, entonces le dio un beso a la cabecita de su bebé que todavía estaba muy dormida y se preparó para después salir a lo suyo, echándole de reojo una mirada a Rachel que estaba acurrucada con su mantita, muy adorable ella.

Una hora después…

Santana se fue a comprar el desayuno e ir a caminar un rato con Beth, mientras Brittany se sentó con Rachel a despertarla.

\- Hey hermosa, arriba – le susurró a Rachel y ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a Britt.

Rachel la abrazó fuertemente al igual que Britt, ella empezó a sollozar dado el impacto de todo y Brittany le sobó con una palma la espalda, para que se calmara.

La cuido, la escuchó y la ayudó a prepararse para el día.

Rachel preguntó dónde estaba a Brittany, quién sólo confirmó lo que ya sabía.

\- Estaban en el depa de Quinn. Muy bonito y muy hogareño "por no decir chico" – pensó ella, y aprovechando echó un ojo a todo, para ubicarse – se dijo a sí misma.

Ambas salieron después a aclarar un poco la cabeza.

Rachel al inicio estaba sorprendida de que Brittany esté en la ciudad, pero al pensar que Santana estaba ahí, su presencia era más que obvia.

Ellas se pusieron al día, hablaron de todo y nada.

Brittany desde un inicio había tenido conocimiento de que pasaba algo entre "Rachel y Quinn", no todo el rollo, y oírlo de la boca de Rachel fue más que descorazonador.

Ellas paradas sobre un puente, observando el río y las aguas calmamente pasar.

Brittany sin saber que decir ante lo dicho por Rachel y ella, ahí con el rostro y el corazón que parecía apaleado.

\- ¿Y qué dices? – preguntó ella

\- Creo, que la jodiste en grande

\- Lo sé – musitó ella, agarrándose la cabeza

\- Pero Rachel, la vida es en parte así – y Rachel interrumpió diciendo "Pero ¿qué dices?".

Brittany sujetó a Rachel con ambas manos sobre los hombros, para que ella la vea, cuándo dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Rach – dijo Brittany mirándola – todos cometemos errores, unos más que otros, pero todos cometemos errores, si quieres arreglarlo hazlo, pero que sea de corazón. Te pido que sea de corazón – Rachel asintió, que sí, que sí era de corazón, y sí, realmente lo quería – porque ambas cada quién, en su bando han sufrido demasiado ya y lo saben ambas – Rachel volvió a asentir – ¿ok, hermosa? – Rachel volvió a asentir y Brittany añadió con pesar - Pero eso sí, no puedo evitar la ira de Santana – Rachel asintió otra vez.

Ambas caminaron a la casa de Rachel.

Brittany la dejó ahí, sólo para encontrarse a tres Berrys muy preocupados por su niña y Rachel, que corrió hacia ellos tal cuál la última bebida del desierto.

Oh vaya.

Rachel tenía de dónde sacar lo dramático, y también el puchero que se manejaba. El de Leroy en sí, Woahhh, impresionante.

Brittany la dejó ahí, y se fue a encontrarse con Santana en la cafetería dónde habían quedado para luego ir al medio día "a lo de Rach".

Y awww mi vida, la imagen que encontró… sumamente adorable.

Ahí en una mesa aparte, Santana tratando de negociar con Beth quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros.

\- Awww que rica – dijo Brittany acercándose y Beth la miró con su puchero y con los brazos extendidos a modo que ella la cargue – Awww mi vida, te amo tanto, princesa Beth – dijo esparciendo besos en su cabecita.

Y Santana tan badass cómo era, se derretía y mucho por esa imagen. Aprovechando, tomo un par de fotos.

Brittany se sentó junto a Santana en la cabina, con Beth en el regazo de la primera, aún haciendo pucheros.

\- Oh mi bebé hermosa, pero qué está mal, ¿princesa? – preguntó Brittany a la bebé, mirando a Santana con travesura que tenía ambas manos levantadas cómo diciendo "yo no fui".

\- Mami – dijo ella con su pucherito que amenazaba con romper.

\- Awww bebé, mami está en el colegio, pero hoy estamos conmigo, ¿te parece?

\- Mami – volvió a pedir la peque.

\- Más tarde ves a mami, Beth, promesa – y Santana extendió su meñique tal cuál le había enseñado a ella de peque. Y Beth asintió a regañadientes, aunque le gustó mucho la promesa de meñique que le había enseñado su Tía Tana – ahora, ¿un besito, pleasee? – pidió Santana embelesada de esta bella cuchi.

Beth saltó a su regazo y le dio varios besos y de ahí a Britt también, sólo porque sí, las había extrañado mucho y ahora estaban ahí con ella, eso era alucinante.

\- No mami, abuuu desayuno – dijo con sabiduría la peque, ya que, si no estaba con su mami, estaba con su abu.

El problema era que Rachel también estaba allí, y no sabía si Quinn iba a estar divertida por eso.

Igual Santana le preguntó a su hermana por el celu y Quinn dijo que sí a Leroy, así que así se fueron con la peque a desayunar allá.

Ni bien, tocaron la puerta de "Los Berry".

\- Abuuu – pidió ella, ¿por qué no abrían? – pensado en su pequeñita cabeza.

\- San pórtate bien - susurró Brittany a ella con conocimiento que Rachel estaba allí.

Ella asintió a regañadientes y se derritió cuándo Beth que estaba siendo cargada por Santana, se volteó a ella y dijo – Tía Tana, buena – con un besito en la nariz.

Awww, que rica bebé.

Bueno, la puerta se abrió y ahí la recibió Rachel.

Oh oh

Santana le dio una mirada fría, Brittany la miró con cariño y ¿Beth?

\- Rachel, ¿buena o mala? – pidió la peque con una cejita levantada cuál su mami.

\- Mierda – Rachel juró en su cabeza.

\- Buena Beth – dijo ella y estiró los brazos para que Beth se refugiara ahí, más la peque tenía otros planes, ella quería saber si Rachel buena o Rachel mala y a eso sólo la podía ayudar Luke. Así que pidió que la baje al piso Santana, cosa que hizo, para pasar entre las piernas de Rachel e ir a por sus abuelos – Abuuu – dijo con los bracitos estirados y Leroy fue quién la cogió primero, llenando toda la habitación de un coro de "awww" y besos robados más la acogida de Hiram y Shelby.

\- Así qué ¿Rachel buena o mala? – pidió Santana a Rachel.

Rachel tragó fuerte y luego dijo – San he cometido errores y pienso en arreglarlos todos, sobretodo con Quinn.

Santana todavía incrédula.

Brittany le tomó la mano y la arrastró adentro antes que empiecen a pelear.

Shelby le dio un apretón en el hombro a su hija.

\- Mi bebé ¿estás bien? – pidió al ver el puchero de su hija.

\- Sí mami, sólo que quería cargar a Beth, pensé que yo le gustaba – dijo con un tanto de desazón.

\- Y es así mi amor, pero déjame decirte que los bebes suelen ser muy curiosos y al ser Beth Fabray, pues aún más. Esta peque es muy inteligente y muy intuitiva y adora a su mami con todo su ser.

\- Ohh mami, si ella supiera todo, me odiaría – dijo con pesar.

\- Ellos aún no saben el contexto del bien y mal, están aprendiendo. Ellos no saben odiar mi amor – y ella añadió – espero que estés aquí para hacer el bien, mi Rach – mirándola con cierto grado de protección, se dio cuenta Rachel.

\- Sí mamá – muy seria – voy a hacerte sentir orgullosa.

\- Nada menos que eso espero Rachel.

Y con eso Shelby se fue a con la pequeña que reía a carcajadas por las imitaciones que hacía Hiram. Un tanto malas, pero la peque no tenía con que comparar, así que para ella todo era muy divertido. Rachel sólo volteaba los ojos y se sentaba junto a la peque en el sillón a ver a su papá hacer las mejores impresiones de "Nemo"

Una película recontra vista por Beth, pero que igual volvía a ver cada que estaba con su Abu.

Todos fueron a desayunar juntos, antes de empezar a ver "Nemo" otra vez.

Beth sentada en su silla alta, junto a sus abuelos tan adorados, quienes le picaban la fruta y las tortitas, e incluso se turnaban para darle de comer en la boca, haciendo ruidos de avión, tan deliciosos.

Más engreída la peque, imposible.

Rachel miraba embobada, Santana con cara de poquer evaluándola todo el tiempo y Brittany maravillada por tanto amor en esa mesa.

…

Después de comer, Finn tocó la puerta junto a Luke quién al ver a Beth corrió hacia ella y ella hacia él, encontrándose en el medio y dándose un abrazo inmenso, muy tierno.

Que derritió a los adultos.

Luego los peques se fueron a ver su peli, haciendo ruiditos con la tele y sus peluches amados en sus regazos.

Finn se fue a la parte de atrás a ayudar a todos a armar la fiesta, las decoraciones, la comida, los aperitivos, la zona de la parrilla, la protección cerca a la piscina, el patito enorme inflable.

Hasta que se oyó otro golpe en la puerta y Rachel fue a atender, creyendo que era muy temprano para que llegara Quinn, encontrándose con Puck, que quería ver a Beth.

Mierda.

Ella creía que era la única que había metido la pata, pero al verlo parado ahí, él diciendo que Finn lo había invitado.

Pues estaba clarísimo, que no era la única.

\- ¿Uh? Y ahora qué hago – se preguntó ella.

\- Papá – llamó ella sin saber qué decirle a Puck.

Los señores Berry salieron encontrándose a Puck parado en la puerta, con la finalidad de ver a su Beth.

Ambos hablaron con él brevemente diciéndole que sólo Quinn podría tomar esa decisión, y ellos no.

Y así cómo si la invocasen Quinn se acercaba caminando con su mochila a cuestas y un poco de provisiones que compró cerca para el almuerzo y un yogurt que le gustaba mucho a su hija.

Ella se acercó metida en sus pensamientos sin mirar realmente hacia adelante. Hasta que un coro de voces la despabiló de a una.

\- Hey Quinn – los papás de Rachel.

\- Hola, hermosa – con su guiño travieso Puck.

\- Hola Quinn – mirando dagas hacia Puck, el nervio ¡

Woahhh, allí delante de ella había una pequeña multitud. Quinn se sonrojó, sobretodo por Rachel.

\- Awww Lee, mi Quinni que bella estás corazón, uff que no te veía horrores – dijo él abrazándola al notar su nerviosismo.

\- Si nos vimos ayer papá Lee- dijo ella

\- Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo provocando risas en su Quinn y adoración a Rachel que veía esta interacción encantada.

Hiram veía más allá la situación, tanto a su Rachel, cómo a su Quinn.

¿Y Quinn?

Quinn veía a todos con gran sorpresa.

Al frente de ella, el papá de Beth ¡ y Rachel ¡


	8. Reunión familiar

Capítulo VIII

Reunión familiar.

Woahhh alto allí, sí, eso estaba pasando.

\- Hola hermosa – dijo él con sonrisa traviesa.

\- Hey Puck – dijo ella sonrojándose, cuándo él le dio un guiño coqueto, para después darse un gran abrazo, a lo que él la cargo y la hizo girar provocando que ella se riera un poquito, para luego dejarla en el piso, sana y salva.

Rachel observaba de lejos y no le gustaba nada, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba nada. Sus padres observaban también con cara de poquer, evaluando la situación siempre.

Y tomando una gran respiración, Quinn se dijo – a ser valiente, segundos de valentía.

\- Hola Rachel – dijo por primera vez mirándola.

Y Woahhh ambas se sorprendieron, al verse reflejada en la otra. Ambas se veían hermosas.

Quinn por primera vez después de muchos años podía ver el rostro de frente de Rachel, admirarla, y hablarle, todo con la fuerza qué su bebé le estaba dando.

Beth era su motivación más grande.

\- Hola Quinn – y el nombre fue susurrado con tal elegancia y dulzura que hizo sonrojar a ambas. Por primera vez viéndose una a la otra.

Pero cómo todo lo demasiado bueno, no dura. Quinn volteó la mirada y entró junto a Puck a ver a su bebé, y Rachel con sus padres se quedaron a esa distancia y en una posición ahora desde adentro a ver la escena que se representaba frente a ellos.

Quinn se acercó a su bebé, y Beth al reconocerla corrió hacia ella con los bracitos levantados para que la alce. Y así una frente a la otra…

\- Hola mami – dijo Beth colocando un beso en la nariz de Quinn y tocando sus lindas mejillas, con sus manos regordetas.

\- Hola mi bebé, hermosa. ¿cómo estás? Te he extrañado mucho

\- Yo también mami, muchísimo mami – y con eso le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras Quinn le sobaba la espalda suavemente, arrullándola y reconociendo al lindo bebé que estaba senado en el sillón - Hola Luke, qué tal mi pequeño – añadió Quinn

\- Hola miss Quinn – dijo él muy hermoso con una sonrisa adorable en sus mejillas.

\- Hola mi amor – añadió Quinn y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, dándole un beso en la cabeza con Beth en su regazo y continuando dijo – mi amor, te tengo una gran sorpresa.

Eso emocionó mucho a Beth, ¿Cuál mami?¡ - dijo con gran expectativa - ¿Es una fruta? – preguntó la adorable bebé que derritió a todos los adultos ahí.

Una nena muy bella y muy consciente, tal cual mini Quinn que festejaba tanto su Halloween cuándo le dieron una manzana.

\- Mejor, mi amor – y finalizado eso, entró Puck en ropa sport y con un gran peluche en un brazo.

\- Hola mi amor – dijo él – Y Beth volteó a mirarlo y luego a su mami y luego a él – preguntándole - ¿papi? – y Puck asintió muy emocionado.

Entonces Beth se bajó de su mami y corriendo se fue a que su papi la cargue y allí ella se emocionó mucho, y un poco llorosa con sus manitos le tocaba el rostro para saber que era real. Que su papi, estaba allí con ella.

Y puck no podía dejar de sonreír y emocionarse muchísimo más al tener a su hija en sus brazos, por primera vez.

Verán, Quinn y Puck se acostaron una sola vez, en la cual nació Beth.

Puck retomó el contacto con Quinn ya en el primer año de Beth, teniendo contacto con Quinn a través de Skype para conocer a su niña. Es así que él sólo la vio por computadora en esos dos años restantes.

Quinn no tomó nada de lo que Puck le ofrecía, en su lugar él empezó a depositar en una cuenta dinero para Beth, mes por mes, que sería destinado a su educación o a emergencias, únicamente, ese fue el trato con Quinn.

Lo importantes es que Quinn aceptó el trato y así ambos siguieron comunicándose. Y Puck en esta noche la sorprendió a ella y a su Bebé, aprovechando los permisos que le daba el gobierno.

Era la primera vez que Beth veía a su papá de esa manera y él a ella. Así que ambos estaban muy emocionados, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y muy felices.

Ya que no sólo era verla, era oler su perfume de bebé, aceptar sus caricias, oír su linda voz, sus risas, su todo. Cargar su peso y acumular todos los recuerdos y anécdotas, lo que pudiera de ella. Y para Beth era lo mismo, era demasiado bueno.

Mientras Puck cargaba a Beth reconociéndose cada uno, Quinn se sentó en el sillón con Luke que observaba todo cuál halcón.

A Quinn le encantó este bebé, siempre juntos con su hija, tan lindos.

En el otro extremo de la casa, Rachel también observaba cuál halcón a Puck quién reía con Quinn y con los bebes.

A Rachel le dio cómo un toque directo al corazón, al ver esa imagen familiar. Al ver que ellos sin ser pareja daban más amor que el cuál ella tenía con Brooke, y eso que casi tenía un año con ella.

Rachel tenía que tomar una decisión, tal cual se lo había dicho a Brittany, actuar con el corazón.

Santana estaba atenta a todo, lista para saltar sobre Rachel en un instante.

Ufff

Hechas todas las presentaciones, la mayoría interactuaron con todos, excepto ya saben Quinn con Rachel.

Comieron tranquilos todos, con Beth sentada en el regazo de su mami y Puck a su lado dándole de comer por pedacitos y haciendo ruiditos lindos.

Luke observaba a su Beth, maravillado y con la boca abierta, que varias veces su papá se la cerró, derretido él cada vez más por su hijo y su relación con Beth Fabray.

Luke era tan adorable, tan bello.

…

Después del almuerzo, todos planeaban tener una tarde tranquila en el jardín trasero, con los bebes corriendo, juguetes por doquier y los adultos regresando a ser niños otra vez. Demasiada alegría junta.

…

Ya entrada la tarde Beth estaba durmiendo junto a Luke en una cama, rodeada de almohadas en el cuarto de invitados.

Quinn salía de ahí, cuándo vio a Rachel hacerle un gesto para que valla al jardín lateral, ahí debajo de un roble a poder conversar un poco.

Quinn asintió, caminando muy lentamente hacia allí, dándose el valor que necesitaba para poder ver a Rachel directamente y ser capaz de sostener una conversación coherente.

Bueno, si Rachel iba a ser el amor de su vida, ella tenía que empezar en algún punto y si no lo es y es pura expectativa, cómo lo decía Santana, también tenía que empezar en algún punto.

Así que, segundos de valentía – se dijo – y a averiguar qué lugar tenía Rachel en su vida.

Quinn se fue hacia dónde Rachel dijo y la encontró sentada en un viejo columpio. Ella se sentó también, en el columpio del costado.

\- Hola Quinn – dijo ella con un tono que denotaba precaución.

\- Hola Rachel – por fin dijo Quinn, por segunda vez ese día, ambas mirándose.

\- No hemos hablado en muchos años – dijo ella y Quinn añadió – poco más de tres años.

Claro que Quinn, omitió la parte dónde decía que ella sabía el tiempo exacto en días y horas, y no, no era un Stalker, era por pura forma de marcar el tiempo y sincronizarse en él, se decía a sí misma.

\- ¿Quinn?

\- Humm – contestó Quinn, mirándola

Y Rachel ahora, un tanto muy apenada continuó – Quinn, sólo hace poco, pude saber lo que pasó con tu padre de peques – soltó lo último y Quinn se puso pálida y a temblar levemente al recordar el momento exacto.

Rachel al darse cuenta, reaccionó y se arrodilló, para que Quinn no la vea cómo su padre, para no atemorizarla, imponiendo su figura sobre ella – Quinn por favor – dijo ella tomando ambas de sus manos – por favor, respira, por favor – le suplicó.

Quinn cerró los ojos levemente pensado en que no estaba con su padre, estaba con Rachel en su casa, con papa Lee y papá Hiram, con su bebé, que reía dulcemente en el fondo.

Su sola voz la hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Rachel allí arrodillada ante ella, se puso a pensar – no, ella no es una amenaza, ella no es tu padre, no puede hacerte daño - Quinn aun respirando un poco fuerte, asintió para que Rachel continúe con su parte de la historia.

\- Quinn, sé que puede no significar mucho para ti, o sí puedes creerme, pero me arrepiento de eso, de acudir a tu padre, me arrepiento Quinn, por mi vida. Me arrepiento de haber actuado cómo una demente cuándo tenía 19 y tú 16. Todo fue demasiado perturbador y abrumador – Rachel miró a Quinn, a ver si ella estaba asimilando lo que ella decía, y Quinn asintió.

Rachel le dio un tiempo para reaccionar, para que lo asimile, sobando ambas de sus manos con las suyas, antes de continuar.

\- Quinn, no te pido que me perdones, aún no puedo perdonarme yo. Te pido que te perdones tu – a eso Quinn frunció el entreceño ya que no entendía, Rachel con un dedo suavizó su entreceño y repitió – Te pido que te perdones, no has hecho nada malo Quinn. Nada malo, nada fue tu culpa – Quinn entonces se quiso para e ir, pero Rachel más rápida se paró y la abrazo muy fuerte, repitiendo – no has hecho nada malo, nada es tu culpa, es mía, toda mía – y Quinn negaba que no, que Rachel no era culpable.

Eso es lo que vió Santana de lejos, a Quinn llorando y a Rachel abrazándola, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuándo Brittany la cogió de la mano, diciendo – déjalas que hable San, Rachel no le está haciendo daño – mirando fijamente a Rachel.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes? – preguntó ella

\- Porque soy una genia, además leo los labios corazón - dijo con una sonrisa, y aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora fue lo necesario para ella.

\- Pero igual miro, y si hace cualquier cosa más….

Brittany interrumpió – entonces vamos hacia allá bebé. Ahora cállate que no puedo entender cómo va – finalizó con gran sonrisa que compartió Santana.

Definitivamente su novia, era una mujer muy inteligente.

…

Y quién observaba también el intercambio de lejos aparte de los padres de Rachel, era Beth y Luke, quienes se habían levantado y ahora estaban mirándolas atentamente desde su escondite en la sala de estar, debajo de una mesa con su mantita tapándolos.

Yeah gran escondite, garrita al aire.

Woahhh, estos peques, demasiado adorables.

No sabían qué decían, pero entendían que algo pasaba y no era del todo malo ya que su mami, aunque tenía un par de lágrimas no lloraba de tristeza cómo ese día con Santana.

Ellos decidieron darle un poco más de tiempo. A ver qué pasaba.

…

\- Sabes cómo me doy cuenta que ¿te culpas? – Quinn la miró negando con su cabecita – Porque miras a todos en esta sala y luces feliz, pero cuándo me miras, todo va fatal. Y te vuelvo a repetir, no es tu culpa, es la mía, por ser una capulla al crecer, por querer estar siempre en el grupo, por malinterpretar la palabra "cool", en fin, por ser una imbécil – Quinn asintió a todo esto. Y Rache la miró divertida, ya que el semblante de Quinn iba cambiando un poco.

\- Y oh Fuck – dijo Rachel – ayer/hoy al amanecer yendo a tu casa borracha, despertando ebria, joder Quinn, lo siento mucho, debí pensarlo mejor, por ti y por Beth – Quinn volvió a asentir.

Fue entonces que se armó de valor y con ambas manos acarició las mejillas de Quinn, tomándolas suavemente – Quinn va a pasar demasiado tiempo hasta que puedas perdonarme, demasiado tiempo, pero te pido que no pase demasiado tiempo para que sanes, por favor, ¿es una promesa?, ¿por el meñique? – y Rachel hizo la promesa tal cuál le había enseñado Beth, con la mano derecha y Quinn nuevamente asintió.

\- Es un trato, Rachel – dijo ella un tanto conmocionada por tanto y todo, mirándola con una sonrisa pequeñita que hizo a Rachel flackear.

Ya que ante ella veía a esta hermosa criatura a quién ella por años sin intención había afectado demasiado en cuánto a lo emocional, y su corazón se sentía cómo si la hubieran apuñalado, varias veces. Tanto así que ella soltó a Quinn y sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, su visión se puso borrosa y lo último que vio y oyó antes de mecerse para cada lado fue a Quinn gritando.

Rachel se había desmayado y Quinn se puso a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Y todos los ojos que las observaban a distancia, acudieron a ayudar.

Leroy cargó a su pequeña y la acostó en el sillón, comprobando que sólo se había desmayado, tal vez por el enorme estrés emocional.

Su papá cómo excelente médico que es, la ayudó y cuidó, y cuándo estuvo seguro que todo estaba bien, la dejó dormitar en el sillón.

Quinn opinó que sería mejor que se recostara en la cama, por si despertaba desorientada y Leroy al ver que los peques se habían despertado de su siesta, la acostaron en el cuarto de invitados.

Beth acudió a su mamá, para ver si estaba bien. Quinn la cargó, posando ambas frentes juntas y respirando tranquila. Beth con ambas manitos cogió su carita y limpió sus lágrimas – Mami, ¿bien? – preguntó.

\- Me siento bien, más libre, estaré mejor mi amor – le contestó con gran sonrisa.

\- Rachel ¿bien, buena? – bebé Beth preguntaba si Rachel estaba bien y si era buena.

Su mami, asintió a ambas – ella estará mejor, mas libre también, mi amor – luego le dio muchos besos y la puso en el suelo.

Beth entendió entonces que una parte iba bien, ahora sólo le tenía que preguntar a Rachel, ¿cuál eran sus intenciones con su mami?

...

Nota:

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas.


	9. Rachel y Beth

Capítulo IX

Rachel y Beth

Cuando Rachel se despertó, ya había pasado algún par de horas.

Ella escuchó ruido de fondo que venía del sofá, así que se levantó y fue hacia allá, encontrándose ahí a Beth mirando a Nemo, con el audio bajito.

Y en la cocina a su papá Leroy, haciendo galletas con lechita tibia, dándose cuenta entonces que ya todos se habían ido.

\- ¿Quinn, papi? – preguntó ella muy curiosa.

\- En sus clases – respondió él - vendrá en un par de horas a recoger a Beth y para esa hora, pues voy con ella a acompañarla a su depa, esa es la rutina amor – finalizó con gran sonrisa.

\- Vale, voy a ver a Beth.

\- Ok mi amor, ve mi pequeña – con un beso volado que Rachel hizo el amague de recibir y devolver.

Rachel se acercó entonces, a la pequeña Beth muy suavemente y haciéndose notar de lejos, para no asustarla, maravillándose con lo hermosa que se veía. Allí en el sofá, ella sentada cubierta por su mantita de elefantitos rosa y el gran peluche que le había dado su papá, sentado junto a ella, tapado también con su mantita, ambos viendo la televisión.

Una imagen que definitivamente calentaba su corazón.

Beth la vio a distancia y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

Ella se veía tan hermosa y adorable. Rachel notó que Beth era toda una copia en miniatura de Quinn, era tan hermosa cómo Quinn cuándo era pequeña, pero con la sonrisa traviesa de Puck.

\- Rachel – dijo Beth - ¿bien? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien mi amor, lamento mucho si te asusté – dijo ella, sin saber si ella se había enterado. Beth sólo asintió mucho, y dejando a la tele de lado, ella se volteó a mirar a Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel buena? – preguntó con una carita seria que sólo causaba un gran amor en la cabeza de Rachel.

\- Estoy bien mi amor – dijo ella sin darse cuenta.

\- No, Rach, te está preguntando si eres buena – dijo su papá llegando con las galletitas favoritas de su nieta que venían a ser las mismas que le encantaban a Rachel y leche tibia para los tres, a lo que Beth asintió, dando las gracias a su Abu, por la comida.

\- Abu, gracias, amo – mandando un besito muy rico que su Abu Leroy le devolvió, acercándose y besándola en la cabeza.

\- ¿Si soy buena? – se preguntó ella misma aún sin darse cuenta.

\- Con mi mami – dijo muy seria con sus bracitos en jarra, derritiendo a ambos adultos en el proceso.

\- Ohhh – al fin se dio cuenta Rachel – Ohhh bebé, lo seré mi amor, sólo buenas cosas, promesa – haciendo su pinky promess con Beth que no tomó la peque.

\- Tengo un ojo en ti – dijo imitando a su tía Tana, haciendo el ademán de coger su manito y llevarla a su ojito y luego a Rachel, a lo que ella abrió los ojos y la boca grande con mucha sorpresa. Y su papá solo se rió profundamente, conociendo a la peque, a la vez que se derretía por tanta adorabilidad.

\- Woahhh papá, ¿viste? Hizo lo mismo que Santana – dijo con admiración.

Beth contestó primero – mi Tía Tana – dijo con mucho orgullo en su voz y su papá asintió.

Santana había sido nada menos que excelente con la pequeña. Ella era con la única que sacaba su lado maternal.

Rachel estaba maravillada de Beth y de su amiga al protegerlas tanto a ellas.

\- Tienes mucha razón Beth, pero voy a portarme bien, desde ahora con tu mami y contigo, nada más, y si lo hago mal, Tía Tana me pateará el culo – susurrando la última parte.

\- Rachel ¡ - medio gritó Leroy, entre divertido y alarmado – oídos inocentes aquí – y con sus manos indicó ahí.

Rachel se cubrió con ambas manos, al ver lo que había hecho. Y Beth se rió profundamente al oír la palabra "culo"

\- Oh Woahhh Quinn va a matarme y Santana – dijo preocupada llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Culo – dijo Beth riéndose otra vez, retorciéndose en su mantita.

Y todo mientras Leroy las veía a ambas interactuar, con mucho amor en su corazón.

\- No va a pasar nada corazón, no te preocupes demasiado – desestimó Leroy y Rachel asintió esperanzada.

\- Rachel canta para mí – pidió la peque una vez que se calmó lo necesario al mismo tiempo que sonaba el celu de Rachel con el nombre de Brooke.

\- Oh, creo que primero tengo que responder esto mi amor – pidió ella mirando su celular y cómo si Beth supiera de quién se trataba volvió a pedir – Rachel canción

Rachel sabía que tenía que contestarle a su novia, ya que ella tornaba a ser muy posesiva.

\- En un momento amor – dijo

\- Bien, mamá, culo – dijo ella con mucha inocencia y haciendo su puchero.

\- Ohh, papá ¿acaso me está chantajeando? – preguntó incrédula mientras su papá observaba todo

\- Oh vamos Rachel, es muy pequeña para saber que significa chantaje – volteando los ojos con un poco de dramatismo, ya que sabía exactamente lo que su nieta estaba haciendo y divirtiéndose en el proceso al ver la reacción de su hija.

\- Más, ella es sobrina de Santana así que… - dijo Rachel a la vez que se puso a pensar…

Yeahhh era muy posible que Beth supiera que significaba esa palabra.

Más la mirada tan inocente y su puchero hermoso enmascaraban todo. Y encantaban a todos, Beth lo sabía.

Yeahhh Beth era muy inocente pero ya de tan pequeña, era muy inteligente.

Rachel solo pudo observar su situación y echarse a reír con lo que la peque también se echó a reír y su papá también.

…

\- Rachel en serio, canción – pidió Beth y Rachel se echó a reír nuevamente.

\- Pero que había pasado con esa pequeñita que era su fan y no podía ni siquiera acercarse a ella y después chantajearla con toda su adorabilidad presente – se preguntó a sí misma, internamente.

Claro que no llegó a la respuesta directamente.

La cual era; que Beth estaba en una misión: proteger a su mami.

\- Vamos hija, cántale una canción. No ves que mi nieta te adora – dijo Leroy con dramatismo.

\- Sí abuuu, canción – pidió la nena levantando los brazos.

Y Rachel, teniendo a quién más le importaba por delante dejó el celular de lado poniéndolo en silencio y cantó.

Maravillándolos a ambos.

El abuelo Leroy se movió cerca de su nieta, en el lugar del peluche, cerrando la boquita varias veces de su Beth, por la admiración que sentía al oír cantar a su hija.

\- Otra, otra – pidió la peque junto a su abuelo.

Rachel recibió una ronda de aplausos, luego ella cantó un par más, viendo encantada y embobada a la peque Beth acurrucada en su padre, escuchando.

Y Rachel cantó y cantó, hasta que la peque se durmió acurrucada en su padre.

Leroy aprovechó para cargarla y llevarla al cuarto de invitados para que duerma en esa enorme cama al lado izquierdo, rodeada de almohadas, bien tapada con las mantas del mismo cuarto y su mantita de elefantito encima.

\- Así lo sabes Rachel – dijo su papá muy en paz, mirando a la pequeña dormir.

\- ¿Qué, papá? – preguntó también embobada mirando a este pequeñito ángel.

\- Que lo has hecho bien, qué eres buena, así lo sabes – dijo mirándola a ella y a Beth – así lo sabes – repitió el – cuando al final del día tienes paz en tu corazón – dijo finalmente dando un apretón a su hombro y saliendo del cuarto junto a ella.

\- Ah, pero papá – dijo con duda

\- Dime amor – la interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué Beth está en el lado izquierdo y no al centro, papá?

\- Ahh, porque ese es el lugar de Quinn, mi niña – dijo saliendo muy sonriente.

Causado curiosidad y alegría en Rachel al pensar que la volvería a ver.

\- ¿Quinn? – dijo con una mano apoyada al mostrador ahora de la cocina, tratando de ser sutil y fallando en el proceso, ya que su papá conocía todos sus modismos.

\- Sí mi amor – contestó él muy feliz – Quinn a veces se queda, sobretodo cuándo Beth se queda dormida para que no le de frío al salir de noche. Quinn no tiene carro, yo la llevo casi siempre, pero igual le puede dar frío a ambas, así que se quedan.

\- Humm ok – contestó ella feliz de escuchar eso, pero casi inmediatamente se le vino una idea a la cabeza – Ohhh, pero papá, ¿si casi se quedan, por qué no viven mejor aquí o por qué el cuarto no tiene nada personal?

Yeahhh, muy buena pregunta.

\- Ah bebé, eso es, porque Quinn es muy terca, se lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero no quiere aceptarlo – dijo resignado Leroy.

Mierda

Eso era un problema para Rachel

Ya que Quinn había pasado por mucho, y todo antes/durante/después de las acciones de ella. Y ella sabía que Quinn era absolutamente competente en lo que hacía, más tener ayuda siempre es bueno.

Y ahora, que ella tenía un pelín más por lo mismo que su carrera iba en ascenso, deseaba mejorar la vida de Quinn y de Beth, pero si ella lo hacía directamente sabía que ellas lo iban a rechazar.

Gran problema.

Su papá le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hija diciendo – ves amor, ya lo has entendido – él entendió al ver el rostro de su niña lo que estaba pensando y es básicamente lo que él había querido hacer por Quinn desde siempre – Quinn es autosuficiente e independiente, amor, si encuentras la manera me dices – y con eso le dio un beso en la sien y se fue a dormir.

\- Ah, ¿pero Beth, papi? -preguntó ella.

Y él sólo el dio una mirada que decía; "ya sabes que hacer amor"

Y Rachel asintió.

Ella estaba muy de acuerdo en que estaba a cargo, sobretodo si se trataba de pasar más tiempo con una "Fabray"

Quinn y Beth eran la prioridad número uno, desde ya, en su vida.

Rachel fue al cuarto de la peque, mirándola embobada.

Beth lucía tan pacífica, tan libre, así debe verse un bebé siempre. Feliz y contenida en su hogar.

Porque eso era el lugar de Los Berry, un hogar para todos ellos.

Y Rachel recién lo comprendía, tardíamente otra vez.

Su papá lo había sabido desde siempre, pero ella recién lo entendía.

Quinn se refugió en su papá y juntos crearon un hogar para ella y luego para Beth, todo esto mientras Rachel intentaba pertenecer a un grupo de amigos "cool" y cometía uno tras otro error contra Quinn.

Sólo por pertenecer, por la idea de pertenecer a un grupo de amigos que ella creía que la querían, y que coincidentemente se reunían cuándo había fiestas, no cuándo Rachel lo necesitaba para algo emocional o para las mismas ideas de crecer y de convertirse en un adulto con la capacidad y las aptitudes para comerse al mundo.

"La idea de pertenecer"

Porque ella ya pertenecía, a un grupo amoroso que daría la vida por ella, sus padres, sus amigos íntimos, Quinn.

Quinn

Siempre Quinn

Ufff

Que rompedero de cabeza

\- Hay que simplificarlo – se dijo a sí misma – empezar por el principio. Conseguir el perdón de Quinn, poco a poco, a medida que se gana la confianza.

Ya que si ella desde un inicio, le propone que se mude a su casa o que le deje comprarle un departamento más espacioso, pagarle la universidad o que ellas entren en su plan de seguros… pues, ufff, no iba a funcionar.

Hasta se permitió reír por la idea, sólo ella sería capaz de decirle – hey Quinn, perdóname porfa, vámonos a vivir a mi depa, y ah, ahí tienes tu carro nuevo.

Pufff

Si claro, eso terminaría jodidamente mal.

\- Aunque lo del carro no era mala idea – se dijo – sólo que tengo que buscar una manera de presentarlo. Humm un acertijo – pensativa ella llevándose una mano en la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en una esquina en un sillón reclinable – puedo con ello, voy a pensar en cómo hacerlo.

\- Sólo dile mami, carro – dijo Beth un tanto adormecida.

\- Ohhh bebé, no quería despertarte amor – dijo suavemente ella acercándose a un lado dónde estaba la peque.

\- Mami, carro, simple. Tía Tana dice que, si no pides las cosas, no se harán – dijo Beth con mucha lógica para una nena de tres años.

\- Ehh – tanto que sorprendió a Rachel – sí tienes razón – admitió ella.

\- Mami, carro, simple – repitió Beth y luego Rachel.

\- Gracias por ayudarme mi amor, ahora duerme, te dejo dormir bebé – dijo colocando un beso en su sien y cantándole luego una canción de cuna suavecito, medio susurrando para que duerma.

Y pronto la peque se quedó dormida otra vez.

Rachel sólo entonces se quedó pensando en cómo hacer.


	10. Brooke

Capítulo X

Brooke

Rachel se durmió tiempo después junto a Beth en el borde del colchón del lado izquierdo en lugar de las almohadas que había antes.

Es así como las encontró Quinn al llegar a la casa de "Los Berry", y vaya que le sorprendió muchísimo. Y más al ver a su bebé acurrucada en Rachel.

Ya que apenas la conocía, y no era de apegarse rápido, más al ser su fan, eso debió ayudar, pensó.

Y ella muy agotada y siendo incapaz de dejar a su bebé, se acostó al otro lado de la cama, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su niña.

Horas más tardes al ser Rachel un abrazadora por naturaleza, y tener el sueño ligero se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba del otro lado y haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz, esta vez lo usó para una razón maravillosa.

Ella colocó un brazo sobre Quinn y la atrajo hacia ella, quedando Beth en el medio de ambas y todas en el centro de la cama, por más que era una cama Kingzise.

Quinn obviamente se sorprendió, porque al inicio se tensó ligeramente, pero creyendo que era un acto involuntario de Rachel, lo dejó pasar y muy sonrojada por la situación, se permitió volver a dormir con una gran sonrisa más acurrucada de su niña.

Rachel por el contrario estaba con la boca abierta por la gran sorpresa, ayudó mucho que se oculte detrás de Beth.

\- Imposible – pensaba – es imposible que Quinn se vea más bonita a cada segundo.

Ayudó que halla pasado por muchas técnicas de actuación e intenso entrenamiento de la respiración, de lo contrario no hubiera podido tranquilizarse y volver a dormirse, hubiera saltado en puntillas, feliz de tener un contacto con Quinn.

…

Eso fue hasta las 4am, cuándo la puerta fue golpeada fuertemente, varias veces y después…

\- Rachel, Rachel ¡ - gritaba Brooke, afuera en la calle – sal, maldita sea ¡

Eso despertó a Quinn y a Rachel de golpe, ambas sentándose de golpe en la cama, mirándose ellas y a la puerta y más arriba a sus padres también.

Quinn colocó ambas manos sobre las orejas de su bebé, para que no se asustara y despertara.

Rachel ignorando su celular, corrió a abrir la puerta y a enfrentar a Brooke y a por sus actos o esto último lo olvido, ya que no supo anticipar la reacción de ella.

Brooke estaba a medio camino entre su carro y la puerta, Rachel corrió hacia ella.

\- Hey, baja la voz – le pidió medio susurrando – adentro están durmiendo - omitiendo a la bebé deliberadamente ya que no quería meterla en lo que sea que sea esto.

\- Lo sabía, lo sabía, tú maldito pedazo de carne, enana de metro y veinte – y con eso le dio una patada en la zona íntima tal cuál patada de gol de medio campo.

\- Ohhhh – Rachel y los que miraban la expresión -Mierda ¡ - no pudo evitar gritar Rachel cayendo de rodillas al piso sosteniéndose ahí dónde la habían golpeado con ambas manos, con un gran signo de dolor.

\- Tú crees que me puedes dejar por mensaje de texto, enana de mierda, eso crees ¡– una Brooke muy encabronada, muy ebria y medio gritando la frase en su oído más próximo, sosteniendo la barbilla de Rachel con una mano.

…

Sus papás veían el intercambio y Quinn desde sus respectivos lugares, con gran sorpresa, evaluando la audacia de Rachel, de que, si estaba bien o mal, dejar a alguien por mensaje de texto, ya que eso entendieron por los gritos.

Cada cual emitiendo su propio juicio.

…

\- Pero es que no te podía dejar en persona, ya que iba a pasar esto - indicó Rachel con ambas manos señalándose, todavía de rodillas.

\- El descaro, el descaro tuyo¡ y que se enteren todos, pedazo de mierda – y con eso se paró y se dirigió a su carro al lado del conductor, echando chispas – no me estás dejando, no nos estamos separando, mi cumpleaños es la otra semana y estarás ahí – señalándola con la mano firmemente.

Rachel desde su lugar en el piso, negaba con la cabeza.

Ahora que había podido ser valiente, aunque sea por un segundo, planeaba hacer las cosas bien, y eso empezaba dejando a Brooke.

Así que tenía que ser valiente.

…

Los papás de Rachel, veían la audacia de su pequeña, sin haber conocido esta faceta de su niña.

Celebraban la parte en que estaba dejando a Brooke.

Reían internamente por el escenario que se estaba desarrollando, no por le dolor de su niña, sino más bien por la parodia que estaba pasando.

Y veían intensamente expectantes el final de todo. Evaluando si tenían que intervenir o no.

…

Por otro lado, Quinn, veía todo incrédula, con la boca abierta en gran shock, desde la ventana próxima a la puerta desde adentro de la casa.

Ella había puesto los audífonos del ruido a su nena, comprados el cuatro de julio, para minimizar los ruidos externos y que no esté aterrorizada cómo en esos días.

Gracias a todo lo bueno, que los audífonos servían. Porque ellas seguían gritando y de madrugada.

Quinn un tanto sonriente, porque Rachel dejaba a esa mujer. Un tanto asustada de que Brooke le hiciera daño. Un tanto muy divertida de la situación.

…

De vuelta a Rachel y Brooke…

Brooke hizo el amague de entrar a su carro, pero al ver a Rachel parada ahora sobre el jardín caminando, ella sacó una botella de cerveza media llena y se la tiró a ella, impactándola en la cabeza, desmayándola.

\- El descaro tuyo, perra ¡ - es lo que le gritó antes de irse pitando de ahí.

…

\- Oh Lee, nuestra bebé – dijo Hiram preocupado.

\- Pero que buena puntería – observó Leroy sorprendido.

\- Lee pero que dices, nuestra bebé, amor – dijo en un claro signo de salir tras Rachel.

\- Hey espera amor, Quinn va tras ella, hay que darle unos minutos – Leroy observando afuera – y a coger el botiquín, y a la sala, amor – añadió finalmente.

Y la pareja se dirigió a la sala de estar, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad a las chicas, pero a la par, de dar prisa a atender a su niña.

Llegaron a la sala y observaron desde la puerta hacia afuera con total descaro y en la defensa del amor y de sus niñas, según ellos.

…

Quinn estaba observando a Rachel y a Brooke y finalmente el botellazo que le dio Brooke a Rachel.

\- Mierda, pero que puntería tiene – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Luego fue tras Rachel ya que, aunque el botellazo y la cerveza derramada parecía hilarante en un minuto, momentos después se preocupó por lo que implicaría un golpe en la cabeza y el hecho de que ]Rachel había caído hacia el jardín desmayada.

…

\- Rachel, Rachel – pidió Quinn arrodillándose sobre Rachel en el jardín – hey contesta – le volvió a pedir tocando suavemente su rostro y dándole pequeños toquecitos.

\- Hey vamos cariño, no me asustes, despierta – acariciando su rostro suavemente, un tanto asustada y preocupada.

Woahhh ya tenía un chichón, peor al menso ella no vio sangre y sonrojándose profusamente miró hacia abajo y mierda, talvez ella debería tener hielo allí abajo, para que no se inflame y talvez ella también, un pelín, ya que su cara estaba muy roja.

\- Eh Quinn, tranquila mi amor, no te asustes, llevemos a la sala a Rachel o mejor a su dormitorio ya que ahí estará más cómoda – pidió Leroy haciendo un amague de cogerla.

\- No te preocupes papá Lee, yo la llevo – pidió ella, haciendo un buen uso a sus años de porristas.

Quinn cargó al estilo nupcial, y la llevó a su dormitorio escaleras arriba al cuarto que tenía una estrella gigante en la puerta.

Y vaya que todo el cuarto era rosa, ella volteó a mirar a sus padres.

\- Yeahhh su fase rosa, bebé Rachel adoraba el rosa, adolescente Rachel también– admitió Hiram.

Y los papás de Rachel junto a Quinn con mucho cuidado colocaron a Rachel en la cama.

Su papá Lee la observó y reviso detalladamente, muy cuidadoso siempre de su niña.

Y determinó, que su bebé tenía un traumatismo leve, un chichón producto de aquello y posiblemente una inflamación allí abajo, donde le había pegado Brooke.

\- Quinn, cariño, ponle el hielo a mi niña – pidió Leroy cogiendo un par de bolsas de hielo y dándosele a Quinn quién se sonrojó, pero igual asintió.

Ella con mucho cuidado puso hielo en la zona íntima de Rachel acomodando lo mejor que pudo, luego en su cabecita.

\- El golpe en su cabeza, ¿no es de preocuparse? – preguntó ella preocupada

\- No, Rachel es cabeza dura, literalmente, ayuda mucho que la botella halla tenido líquido, de lo contrario pudo partirse y cortarla – dijo él – además si en un par de horas no reacciona, la llevamos a hacer todo tipo de exámenes – añadió y poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn dijo finalmente – no te preocupes, princesa, ten fe en mí.

\- Siempre la tengo papá Lee, sólo me gustaría estar muy segura de que esté bien. Pero no quiero dejar sola a Beth – todavía preocupada.

\- Tranquila amor, yo la tengo – dijo Hiram – sigue durmiendo en la última vista que le dí - y con eso se retiró con su esposo al primer piso.

Dando a entender que ellos cuidarían de Beth y que ella podía checar a Rachel.

Oh bueno

Su bebé estaba dormida, así que por ese lado estaba tranquila, más lo que la tenía inquieta era la patada y el botellazo que recibió Rachel.

Y vaya que ella había soñado por años, una interacción con Rachel, pero no así, era de locos, caray.

Ella, a pesar de poner hielo en Rachel, la cubrió con unas colchas ya que afuera hacía frío todavía.

Es ahí que ella se despertó muy descolocada y desorientada.

\- Eh, eh tranquila, no te muevas – pidió Quinn colocando ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Rachel - ¿te acuerdas lo que ha pasado?

Rachel pensó un ratito y luego asintió, dándose cuenta que le dolía la cabeza y tenía un chichón y allí abajo también se tocó, encontrándose hielo.

Ella volteó a mirar sonrojada a Quinn que también estaba así, para luego suspirar y decir – ouchhhhh – tal pequeña niña traviesa.

Haciendo reír a Quinn y sentirse contenta por ello.

Quinn la estaba mirando y se estaba riendo y Rachel se sintió en el cielo, de feliz que estaba. Aunque adolorida, feliz.

Sobre todo porque Quinn la estaba mirando, la estaba mirando¡

También notó que Quinn podía tener frío por la misma hora de la mañana.

\- Quinn tápate conmigo, vas a tener frío - Y Quinn a regañadientes lo hizo, ya que no podía enfermarse o si no su bebé también se enfermaría y no podía permitir eso.

Y apenas se tapó, Rachel entrelazó sus manos para que Quinn no pudiera irse, notando que se tensó primero pero luego se relajó en el toque.

\- No te vayas Quinn – susurró ella – por favor.

Quinn asintió.

Al rato de estar ambas calladas, se escuchó una risita de su lado que hizo sonreír a Rachel.

\- Dime Quinn, qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya – pidió divertida y dando un apretón a su manito hermosa.

\- Perdón que me ría, pero tengo curiosidad – siempre la mente curiosa de ella trabajando al 100%

\- Dime – ella susurrando suavemente, agradeciendo a todo en lo que ella creía por tener esa oportunidad de poder estar con Quinn.

\- ¿Realmente terminaste con ella por mensaje? Eso es brutal – pidió sin mirarla, y perdiendo su mirada en el techo de estrellas que tenía.

Bueno, curiosa la niña - pensó Rachel

\- Sí, puede haber sido malo, pero quería evitar eso justo que viste, perdón por eso.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo, si a ti te apalearon?

\- Por si despertaba a Beth y por despertarte.

\- Ah ok – entendiendo eso - ¿si sabes también que ella no ha acabado, cierto?

Y Rachel pensando en cómo era Brooke como persona, dijo lastimosamente – lo sé.

\- Aunque agradezco que así halla pasado – dijo Rachel y Quinn hizo un gesto de no entender, eso le pareció a Rachel que la miraba de costado y Quinn qué también volteó a mirarla, aunque sintiéndose nerviosa, lo hacía de a ratitos y Rachel se torturaba de que ella hubiera sido causante de eso.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – sin entender

\- Porque termine así contigo, así que todo valió la pena – le susurró.

Quinn asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora sí entendía.

Ella también agradecía que hubiera pasado todo eso, tan raro cómo suena, ya que ni en sus años más locos pudo imaginar estar así con ella.

Una frente a la otra, medio dormidas, en la misma cama, tomadas de la mano.

\- Gracias Brooke – pensaron ambas


	11. A por ella

Capítulo XI

A por ella

Si digo que Rachel estaba muy feliz, sería un eufemismo, ella era una bola de energía, y no sólo era por los medicamentos que le había dado su papá por la apaleada que le dio Brooke, sino más bien tenía mucho que ver con Quinn y su adorable bebé Beth.

Ellas eran una luz en medio de la oscuridad, así de cursi, una linterna en medio del caos, una soda de cola en medio del desierto.

Ellas eran la salvación, para Rachel, así lo asumió ella misma.

Eran algo demasiado puro, que ella misma no se atrevía a estropear, cosa que ya había hecho algo Rachel en el pasado. Pero jurándose que en el futuro inmediato no sería así.

\- Así que – se dijo a sí misma – ella volvería a Quinn y Beth Fabray su prioridad número uno, ellas merecían ser felices y tener una excelente vida, así ella no estuviese en ese camino.

\- Ufff, demasiados replanteos para ser las 8am – se volvió a decir y soltando una gran exhalación se dio cuenta que Quinn, no estaba ahí, junto a ella.

Carajo.

Todas las personas necesitan trabajar, estudiar, vivir, y en medio de todo cuidar de sí mismas y en este caso de una hermosa bebé de tres añitos.

Y en ese caso Quinn hacía todo aquello día tras día.

Impresionante

Ufff

Rachel no podía ni pensar en eso, ya que cuando su carrera empezó a crecer, y a ganar cierto nombre, el de actriz y cantante. Ella se rodeo de muchos asistentes que hacían las cosas que ella no quería hacer, y ella reconoció muy internamente, que se permitió malcriar y engreír, y mucho.

Hasta que casi pierde el rumbo, razón por la cuál fue a por sus padres, a pisar tierra. Claro que eso no lo sabían sus padres. Ellos creían que ella tenía vacaciones y por eso vino a verlos.

Ishhh

Cada quién tiene un secreto, que, por suerte para algunos, sólo se queda en uno mismo, sino involucras a otros.

…

Rachel se levantó, se lamentó que su Quinn se halla ido, talvez a trabajar, pensó.

Y aún no era "Su Quinn" ahí había un problema a solucionar.

Y pensó entonces, que Beth debería estar en casa ¿cierto?, si es que no tiene niñera.

Y con su alegría renovada bajó las escaleras de a dos, con lo emocionada que estaba al comedor dónde se escuchaba una risita deliciosa.

Y no se equivocó al ver a su pequeña, comiendo tortitas por pedacitos que le daba su papá.

\- Hola – dijo muy emocionada y feliz, mirando a Beth, a lo que su peque le dio una gran sonrisa con comida, pero que a Rachel le pareció sumamente adorable y le hizo sonreír aún más.

\- Hey hobbit – dijo ella mirando feliz y con gran sonrisa al compartir los hechos ocurridos en la madrugada con su padre Hiram.

\- Hola – dijo muy apática al reconocer a Santana riendo con Hiram, acerca de lo anterior.

Carajo

Rachel obviamente, al ver a Santana.

Y es que ella al no ver a Quinn y al ver a Beth, pensó que no se quedaría con la niñera, y si con sus padres, no con Santana. Pero cómo era obvio que ella era la sombra de Quinn, debió también ser obvio para ella que se quedaría junto a la peque.

Y Rachel, aunque apática, porque no quería que se rían de ella, al ver a Santana en modo perra, sobre Quinn y su peque, le pareció alucinante. Ella estaba Segura que Santana, las protegería hasta con su vida.

Eso era absolutamente genial y brillante.

Es ahí que Rachel se dio cuenta que, si quería estar en la vida de Quinn y su hija, también debería retomar contacto con Santana.

Carajo, nuevamente, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- Así que, ¿te pateo muy fuerte Rach? – preguntó ella con voz burlona.

\- Cómo patada de gol – respondió la peque, sonriendo con una gran sonrisa sin un diente. Awww que belleza.

Todos los adultos se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Lo viste, cariño? – preguntó Rachel asombrada.

\- Ajam – dijo asintiendo – había mucha bulla, ella te pateó, y yo la quería morder – dijo muy decidida, derritiendo el corazón de todos, más el de Rachel – pero mamá, dijo no morder – Rachel asintió a lo sabía que era Quinn cómo mamá - Y luego vi que mami te ayudaba, así que sueñito, es todo – dijo ella feliz.

\- Esa es mi niña¡ - gritó Santana emocionada por su peque, chocando los cinco con su niña. Beth era más allá de impresionante, y eso que sólo tenía tres añitos.

Era obvio la influencia de la "Tía Tana", Rachel se permitió sonreír feliz, sabiendo que Beth Fabray estaba creciendo en un ambiente dónde abundaba el amor, la inteligencia y los buenos modismos.

Carajo, la niña crecería muy bien, muy independiente, hermosa cómo su madre, sarcástica cómo su tía. Qué gran combo.

Woahhh

…

Rachel después de eso, se unió a desayunar con todos, entre risas compartidas al rememorar todo, y el mismo hecho de que caminaba un poco "raro", divertía más a todos.

Por lo menos, Santana estaba que se partía de risa y obviamente al oírla reír, Beth también reía. Los papás de Rachel disfrutaban de todo el ambiente en sí, lleno de amor, derritiéndose también de ver a Beth reír y a su niña de hacer pucheros ante todo y el de Beth de darle besitos volados a Rachel y a Rachel atraparlos muy dramáticamente.

Awww más enamorados, de su nieta y de su hija, imposible.

Al otro lado del charco, Quinn estaba trabajando, también divertida al ver los mensajes de Santana y de lo que ocurría con Los Berry, llenándose cada vez con más amor al ver fotos de su pequeña, sonrojándose cada que se mencionaba a Rachel y la patada de gol en su zona íntima, recordando que ella había acomodado una bolsa de hielo allí.

Allí ¡

…

En la casa de Los Berry todos interactuaron, para gran sorpresa de Rachel, Santana era increíble con Beth. Lo más parecido a lo que ellas tenían en New York cuando vivían juntas, eso la hizo recordar cuánto perdió al dejarla ir.

\- Oh vaya… ¿Santana, crees qué podríamos hablar a solas? – pidió Rachel y Santana asintió.

Ambas fueron al jardín trasero, los padres de Rachel, trataron de ser sutiles, sin saber bien lo que pasaba, Beth estaba jugando muy bella ella, con algunos juguetes que le había dado Leroy para que se entretenga.

\- Así qué suéltalo hobbit – dijo Santana cruzando ambos brazos. Rachel se remangó las mangas y en un gesto muy nervioso de su parte, soltó lo que ella creía debía decirse.

\- Lo siento mucho, por todo – dijo sinceramente, Santana hizo un ademán para que ella continuara, dado que había mucha historia de por medio sin decirse – en verdad Santana – afirmó con mucha decisión en su voz – y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar tu amistad.

\- ¿Necesario cómo? – pidió con una ceja levantada, claro habito que había aprendido de Quinn.

\- Cómo dejar a Brooke, cosa que ya hice… - Santana la interrumpió

\- No lo hiciste – dijo ella negando con su cabeza – jamás se deja a Brooke del todo, ¿o sí tuviste la valentía para hacerlo?

\- Intente dejarla, te reíste de eso en la mañana – Santana empezó a reír recordando lo del desayuno – ella es hija del productor, me voy a lamentar por eso mucho, supongo.

Santana sólo se quedó mirándola seriamente.

\- Pero quiero blanquear toda mi información, quiero recuperar tu amistad y forjar una nueva con Quinn, en serio San

\- Así sólo me llama Brittany y Quinn, hobbit – interrumpió Santana.

\- Ahora, pero antes yo solía llamarte así, ¿recuerdas?, éramos amigas y te extraño – dijo emocionándose un poco, queriendo retomar su amistad de antes.

\- Rachel, si quieres hacerlo, tienes que blanquear toda tu información y ser sincera con todo, si no ¿cómo coño quieres forjar una nueva relación?

Rachel asintió reconociendo que todo lo que decía Santana era verdad, no podía forjar una relación sobre las cenizas y restos ardiendo de la anterior.

\- Voy a ser sincera San, es una promesa.

\- Ok entonces – dijo ella – aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo

\- Lo voy a hacer, por Quinn, por Beth, por ti, por todos, es una promesa – asintió ella.

Entonces Santana se fue, recogiendo a Beth para llevarla con Brittany e ir al parque y a su día con Quinn.

Rachel se tomó con una mano el cabello, reconociendo para sí misma que tenía que hacer lo correcto, que talvez sus padres estarían muy decepcionados de ella, pero ya lo habían estado en algún punto, ahora sólo les daría el panorama general.

Algo así cómo una vista panorámica de su vida.

Rachel pasó a la sala de comedor, para encontrarse con sus padres, y antes de soltar la sopa, se fue hacia cada uno, dándole un abrazo profundo, a lo cual sus padres lo devolvieron con mucho amor.

Rachel entonces se sentó junto a ellos y les contó todo lo que había pasado, desde que salió de casa y los errores que había cometido, uno tras otro, que había acabado con sus relaciones más sanas y entrañables, tal cual con la de Santana.

Y cómo todo inició el día en que conoció a Brooke, ese día ella se sumergió en relaciones insanas, con cada tipo o chica que se parecía demasiado a Quinn., para culminar cómo novia de Brooke.

Qué extraño, ¿verdad?

En qué cómo sus amigos de ese entonces eran demasiado competitivos y sacaban lo peor de ella, al igual hiso lucir lo que le había echo a "Sunshine" en la casa de crack cómo si fuera una experiencia de Kínder.

Rompiendo la relación que tenía con Santana al perderse demasiado y en el preciso momento en que ella hizo su último intento para rescatarla de ahí.

En cómo cayó en casi el alcoholismo y la experimentación de sustancias prohibidas, el sumergirse en grupos que hacían cosas dudosas, sólo porque se veían "cool" o ella creía que se sentían así.

De nuevo el engaño de "pertenecer, el querer pertenecer", cuando ella ya había pertenecido a un grupo de familiares y amigos que al amaban.

El irse de fiesta en fiesta ganándose mala fama entre sus colegas, el nacimiento de el apodo de "diva" no en lo grande que conlleva, sino en lo peor que sacaban de ella.

Rachel les contó todo lo que había hecho y cómo el simple hecho de creer que iba a decepcionar a sus padres les hiso mentirles y mantenerlos alejados.

Todo bajo la manipulación de Brooke, gracias a que así, ella la podía manejar cómo quisiera, aprovechando en un inicio el gran ímpetu de Rachel por surgir.

Rachel muy apenada, les contó todo. Él cómo ella había sido el equivalente de "una bruja"

\- Pero si siempre has sido talentosa mi amor, no tenías por qué caer en todo esto – le dijo su papá Leroy muy triste, no decepcionado, ya que él reconocía en cómo otras personas intentaron aprovecharse de ella y en realidad pudieron hacerlo, sometiendo el espíritu de su hija, minando su espíritu y su autoestima para que no pudiera levantarse.

Ahora sus padres sosteniendo ambas de sus manos y entrelazándolas, observando a su pequeña frente a ellos, se dieron cuenta de que tan mal había caído su hija y de lo cerca que estuvo de perderse en el mal camino, siendo únicamente rescatada por las escuetas charlas de ellos acerca de Quinn y Beth a través de Skype.

Ellas habían sido la única luz de Rachel durante todo ese tiempo de tribulación.

Ahí se dieron cuenta por qué Rachel rompió relaciones con Santana, llegando al punto de correrla de dónde vivían juntas, y las ganas que le presentaba Santana no sólo por Quinn, sino también por cómo se rompió su amistad.

Valorando mucho que Brittany se hubiera mantenido al lado de su hija, sin desfallecer, de lo contrario, todo hubiera fracasado.

Ambos de sus padres se miraron, comunicándose sin palabras, tal cual lo hace el amor, muy dispuestos a luchar por su niña y arreglar todos los problemas que ellos pudieran, gracias a que su hija había decidido hacer lo correcto y tenía el ímpetu de querer mejorar y hacer las cosas bien.

\- Ufff caray Rachel – dijo su padre Hiram levantándose y empezando a caminar tal cual león – lo hiciste muy mal - admitió él y Rachel asintió mirando al suelo con lágrimas no derramadas.

\- Y por eso estarás castigada – añadió su papá Leroy y ella volvió a asentir.

\- Pero Rachel, también Brooke – dijo su nombre con un gran sinsabor de boca – se aprovechó de ti usando el poder se su padre, y las influencias de él. Aún no sé que papel tiene en todo, pero lo voy a averiguar y cómo tu padre y abogado, te prometo que vamos a resolver todo. Pero tendrás que darme más detalles de todo y los papeles que firmaste ¿entendido?

\- Y seguirás castigada amor – añadió Leroy, volviendo Rachel a asentir, ante todo – Y te amamos corazón, mucho, eso jamás va a cambiar, ahora ven a darnos un abrazo mi amor – pidió su papá finalmente.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Rachel empiece a llorar tal cual niña de seis años, reconociendo que se equivocó terriblemente pero que, en compañía de sus padres, iba a reparar todo e iba a hacer lo correcto. Por ella, por su familia, por Quinn, Beth y Santana. Ellos se merecían lo mejor, y sólo lo mejor y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ella se disolvió en un fuerte abrazo con ambos de sus padres, quienes la acunaron cómo la bebé hermosa y preciada que era de ellos.

Hiram con fuego en sus ojos contra Brooke, cómo padre y abogado que era él. A por ella.

Leroy mientras, hacia pucheros ricos que su esposo llenaba de besos, y ellos a la vez se fundían en repartir besos a su niña.

Él muy atento en evaluar el chichón que tenía su pequeña, repartiendo muchos besos y caricias también.


	12. Rachel, castigada…Quinn preocupada

Capítulo XII

Rachel, castigada…Quinn preocupada

Rachel se pasó medio día con su padre Hiram, diciéndole todo lo que sabía, proporcionándole todo lo que tenía y dándole todas las contraseñas de sus redes para que se comunicara con sus asistentes y pueda obtener correos y todos los papeles que necesitaría para poder ayudarla.

Una hora antes de la comida, él ya tenía mucha información de dónde partir.

Así que, a lo urgente…

\- Rachel estás castigada – dijo Hiram firmemente y ella asintió – no más redes para ti, entrégame todos los dispositivos electrónicos que tengas – y así lo hizo Rachel, entregó celulares, Tablet, bíper, e-book, en fin, todo lo que tenía – ahora siéntate mirando al muro y a pensar lo que hiciste.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella muy sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos – papá ya tengo 21 años.

\- Y para mí, todavía eres mi niña, y es mi casa y mis reglas, así que al muro mi amor – diciendo con mucho amor en su voz, pero también firmeza señalando la pared.

Rachel suspiro dándose cuenta que jamás iba a ganar tal argumento, pero a la vez se sintió contenida y amada, al ver que sus padres la adoraban tanto como para corregirla aún de adulta.

Rachel se sentó sobre una almohada que puso en el suelo, a mirar el muro, a por una hora. Esperando que Quinn pasara a almorzar junto a ella.

Y eso es justamente lo que pasó.

Ya pasada media hora, la puerta sonó, se abrió revelando al otro lado de ella, a Quinn cargando a Beth y Santana, ambas sonrientes y muy confusas por lo que veían.

Rachel volteó a verlas y su papá notando esto dijo – Rachel vista al muro – y ella lo aceptó.

Woahhh

Eso confundía mucho a las chicas por lo que Leroy notando esto dijo – Rachel está castigada, chicas pasen al comedor, Hiram está preparando una rica comida.

Beth le pidió a su mami que la baje al piso y luego dijo – yo voy con Rachel, Abu Lee pleaseeee – pidiéndole a él con su puchero rico y una sonrisa con un diente faltante. Sumamente adorable, imposible de negar algo. Leroy asintió y así se fue Beth corriendo a Rachel y las chicas a con los señores Berry.

Quinn al pasar al comedor, por un momento se quedó mirando de reojo, y sonriendo por la imagen de su bebé y Rachel interactuando, luego se fue a con Santana.

…

Rachel y Beth

\- Hola Rach ¿por qué? – preguntó señalándola a ella y al muro.

\- Ahhh pues porque me porte mal, pero lo estoy solucionando – dijo con gran sonrisa, ella iba en buen camino.

Beth cogió una almohada y se sentó junto a Rachel a conversar de todo y nada, muy bellas ambas, Rachel aprovechó el momento para cantarle una canción a lo que Beth miraba embobada.

Así Beth disfrutó de la canción de Rachel por un rato hasta que vio que su tía Tana la llamaba, entonces dejándole un beso muy rico en la mejilla a Rachel se fue.

Rachel se quedó mirando el muro. Leroy le dijo a Quinn que la llamara que en 10 minutos acababa su castigo para que fuera a comer.

Y así fue Quinn a por Rachel, encontrándola ahí sentada, muy bella, muy en paz, con los ojos cerrados frente a la pared. Y ella sin querer asustarla fue despacio y se sentó junto a ella, observándola de costado, muy hermosa, con un aura bellísima.

\- Hey Rachel a comer – susurró Quinn sin querer asustarla, Rachel asintió.

\- Hola Quinn, te he extrañado – dijo ella muy despacio, mirándola, Quinn bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, asintiendo.

Mierda, Rachel se mordió el labio, torturándose internamente por causar que Quinn tuviera reservas contra ella.

\- Perdóname – pidió muy sentida, haciendo que Quinn voltee a mirarla mientras Rachel miraba el suelo – te he hecho daño, perdóname, de seguro es lo peor que he hecho y haré en mi vida – Quinn le dio un apretón en la mano, sabiendo que su arrepentimiento era real. Rachel volteó a mirarla rogándole que Quinn la mirara, aunque sea un minuto, consiguiéndolo, ella siguió – perdóname te lo ruego, te demostraré día por día que realmente lo siento – Quinn asintió un tanto shockeada.

Y con eso, estando ambas inmersas en ese ambiente tan íntimo, Rachel se lanzó a por un abrazo tomando a Quinn por sorpresa, haciéndose que se tensara y empezara a temblar.

Rachel se quedó ahí con ella, abrazándola, sobando con una palma su espalda lentamente, musitando la palabra "por favor" en varias ocasiones.

Al tiempo Quinn se permitió relajar en su toque y abrazar a Rachel, aunque sea un segundo.

Para después despabilar y pararse de golpe yendo al comedor junto a todos, dejando a Rachel en aquella bruma que tanto la perturbaba.

Rachel pasado unos minutos, se paró y se fue primero al baño a asearse, lavarse las manos, luego a comer en un ambiente ya mucho más alegre y con una Santana alerta tal cual halcón mirándola y a una Quinn sonriendo despacito, y a Beth muy alegre como peque que es.

\- Una imagen muy linda – pensó ella – gracias por permitirme ser parte de ella – agradeció al cielo.

…

Después del almuerzo…

Quinn y Santana con Beth, se fueron al área de la piscina las dos en un sexi bikini, Quinn de blanco, Santana de rojo y la peque en un lindo bañador de león.

Beth estaba sobre un inflable plástico de patito hechada y cuándo quería ir a nadar tal cual patito, Quinn le ponía un aro inflable y estaba cerca de ella muy pendiente de su niña al igual que Santana.

Ellas en un plan relax, todo sugerido por Santana, para torturar a Rachel y mostrarle lo que realmente perdió, disfrutando cada instante con ella y a la par con Quinn, quién así le hacía salir más de su burbuja y su timidez. Asegurándole que era realmente impresionante.

Así lo recordaba ella, riéndose abiertamente recostada sobre una tumbona tomando sol, lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Rachel.

…

Ni bien terminado el almuerzo, Leroy dijo – Rachel estás castigada mi amor.

\- Pero pa ya miré el muro – haciendo una seña ella.

\- Castigada hasta que yo diga, el muro no es suficiente, ve a ponerte tu ropa de trabajo que vamos a hacer algunos arreglos – y dándole un empujoncito en la espalda, dijo – vamos mi amor, upa.

Rachel resignada fue a cambiarse a con un polo suelto y un overol, oyendo de fondo las risas de las chicas de Beth que preguntaba - ¿yo quiero? Y la respuesta de su mami – no mi amor, nosotras nos vamos a la piscina.

Y Santana añadiendo, con travesura mirando en la primera parte a Rachel y luego hacia su peque con mucho amor - con bikini chiquitito nosotras y usted señorita preciosa, con un lindo bañador de león – lo último para su Beth.

Rachel escuchando que Quinn estaría en un bañador, no hizo nada más que tragar frío.

Momentos después…

Rachel bajó junto a Leroy en ropa de trabajo a limpiar un cobertizo para después pintarlo.

Un cobertizo frente a la piscina a 50m de ellas.

Y desde ahí pudo ver a Santana y observar que estaba bien, pero al ver a Quinn sumamente angelical y pura, la hizo babear y abrir la boca con sorpresa, que, ante la burla de su papá, ella se puso muy roja.

Y al admirar a la pequeña, sintió un puntazo en el corazón, ya que, si ella no hubiera sido tan ciega, podría disfrutar del cuidado de ella. Y quien sabe, si hubiera sido así todo el tiempo. Eso la puso triste.

Su papá siendo tan empático se dio cuenta y con un codazo sutil le dijo- Rach, mi amor, aún puedes tener esa felicidad ¿sabes? – Rachel asintió distraída – vas por buen camino, te has dado cuenta de tus errores, esa es la parte principal.

\- Sí papá – dijo ella después decidida. Ella podría tener amor, eso es a lo que ella aspiraba.

…

Rachel se puso a trabajar con su papá, pero ante las burlas finas de Santana, ella estaba muy distraída, sobretodo por Quinn, haciendo un trabajo de mierda.

\- Ese es un trabajo de mierda, amor – dijo su papá – vamos ensériate, que puedes hacerlo mejor – señalando a la pintura que cubría parte de la ventana. Rachel asintió ante las burlas de Santana. Quinn la veía de reojo cuando Rachel no miraba, sonrojándose mucho.

Rachel observó su trabajo y sí, era una mierda, se supone que la pared tenía que ser de color blanco y en parte lo era, pero también lo hacía la ventana que estaba manchada.

\- Carajo, no me puedo concentrar – susurró para ella y su papá siendo muy consciente se río y luego le dijo que tenía que ir al hospital que se concentrara y lo acabara, que él lo iba a revisar más tarde.

Rachel asintió y cómo perfeccionista que era, encontró un gran reto en acabar el cobertizo, pero no podía concentrarse con Quinn luciendo tan bien y Santana riéndose, evidentemente provocándola.

Rachel decidió entonces, que, si Santana quería jugar, ella también lo haría. Es así, como tal se tratara de un comercial, sin mirar a Quinn directamente sino un punto atrás de ella, de tal forma igual podía ver su reacción indirectamente. Ella desabrochó su overol, dejándolo caer los tirantes a su cintura muy despacio levantó el polo sensualmente siguiendo una canción en su mente para quedarse con su top y mostrar abiertamente sus abdominales, cuatro cuadraditos.

Ella oyó a Santana bufar y decir – maldita enana – con mucha burla y sin malicia y juró que oyó a Quinn tragar espeso al ver la figura de Rachel causando que ella se sonroje y Quinn tuviera la cara muy roja, tal tomate.

\- Score – se dijo en su mente, ella había llamado la atención de Quinn, eso era genial, y así feliz y pintándose cada tanto con la brocha descuidadamente pudo seguir pintando.

Quinn se metió a la piscina al sentirse demasiado caliente, Santana dijo – awww bebé – con mucho cariño y ternura hacia ella.

Quinn se refrescó y mucho, admirando y admitiendo que Rachel tenía muchos cuadraditos, y era muy sexy. Y antes que enloquezca, Santana intervino – Quinni – provocando que ella la mirara – sabes, no tiene nada de malo admirar la belleza femenina, mira y con todo el descaro si quieres, venga, arriba o te vas a arrugar – dijo ofreciéndole una mano y sacándola de la piscina.

Santana viendo que Hiram venía a jugar con Beth, le dio unos lentes negros a Quinn diciendo – así puedes observar más - Haciendo sonrojar a Quinn y carcajear a Hiram.

Hiram después se unió a la piscina a jugar con su nieta, riéndose todo el tiempo del juego entre las pequeñas, porque para él, ellas seguían siendo sus niñas quién ayudo y vió crecer.

Rachel a la distancia veía también todo muy sonrojada, si alguien le preguntaría, ella iba a culpar al sol de esa tarde.

Y así ambas pasaron la media tarde, admirándose de lejos y cada que sus miradas coincidían ellas se sonrojaban y reían, para luego seguir mirándose cada tanto.

Eso fue, hasta que pasó la tarde. Hiram se retiró con la peque por el frío adentro de la casa, a secarla y a abrigarla. Rachel terminó de pintar, demoró más de lo pautado, pero quedó bien hecho.

Es ahí que los niños jugando a la pelota en el parque al frente de su casa, patearon muy fuerte la pelota perdiéndose entre lo frondoso de los árboles y dándole de lleno a Rachel en la cabeza quién volvió a caer al jardín, esta vez sin desmayarse, pero sí de quedar muy atontada, tirada buen rato.

Santana al verla se echó a reír, Quinn se preocupó demasiado, y al ver que no se levantaba, ambas fueron a ayudarla.

\- Mierda Berry – fue lo que dijo Santana llegando corriendo a ayudarla.

\- Rachel, otra vez – susurró Quinn también cuando llego a socorrerla, muy asustada.

Rachel no se levantaba, más si empezó a moverse muy desorientada, esta vez presentando un corte sobre la ceja derecha de la que salía un poco de sangre.

\- San – se asustó Quinn, recordando tiempos pasados. Santana se dio cuenta rápidamente repitiendo – mierda Berry.

La herida no era muy fuerte más sí un poco escandalosa y los fantasmas de Quinn muy presentes.

Santana siendo la más práctica dijo – ven tráela Quinn.

Y así Quinn la cargó llevándola a su cuarto otra vez mientras Santana se iba a buscar a Hiram, sin gritar para no asustar a Beth que estaba por empezar su siesta de la tarde.

Quinn la llevó y la dejó en su cama diciendo – Mierda Rachel, no me asustes – colocando una polera que había cerca sobre la herida para que deje de sangrar.

\- Rachel despierta, despierta – le susurraba Quinn

\- Carajo – decía ella retorciéndose desorientada – mierda – dijo mirándola seriamente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella asustada mirándola también.

\- ¿Eres un ángel? – preguntó por lo hermosa que se veía Quinn, sin reconocer en un instante de que se trataba de ella por lo atontada que estaba del golpe.

\- ¿Hummm? – Quinn al no darse cuenta – vamos despierta – dijo colocando su mano sobrante en los abdominales de Rachel empujándola un tanto.

Hiram entró después preocupado por su niña. Él la evaluó diciendo que todo estaba bien, una vez que Rachel se despertó, pero siempre con la duda ya que Leroy era el doctor de la familia.

\- No, papá Lee por favor – pidió Quinn con miedo, e Hiram lo reconoció al instante ya que Quinn odiaba los hospitales, le traían malos recuerdos.

Hiram dejó a Rachel presionar su propia herida ahora ya despierta. Para sostener a Quinn en un abrazo de oso fuerte hasta que se reponga.

Diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba bien. Era obvio que Quinn estaba teniendo una regresión o un ataque de pánico.

Eso asustó la mierda a Rachel, ya que ella había tenido parte de culpa a través de los años cómo para alterar el sistema nervioso de Quinn, y ahora al verla así, también por la caída.

Ella se culpó a sí misma, sin tener la culpa de lo último.

Santana también entró, impotente de no poder ayudar a su amiga y mirando a Rachel muy confundida, igual a ella.

\- Vamos al hospital – pidió Quinn e Hiram no le pudo negar nada.

\- Ok princesa, vamos ¿eso te haría sentir mejor? – le pidió a lo que ella asintió.

\- Muy bien entonces, todos al hospital – dijo Santana.

Ya que eso era lo único que les daría paz a todos, sobretodo a Quinn al saber que Rachel estaría sana y salva, y a Rachel misma que también se iba golpeando cada nada.


	13. Hospital… y el primer beso de muchos

Capítulo XIII

Hospital… y el primer beso de muchos.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Beth, Hiram y Rachel todos llegaron al hospital por emergencias a ver al papá de Rachel, Leroy.

Así fue que Leroy vio a su pequeña niña, Rachel en overol con una polera suelta con manchas con pintura y sujetando en su frente una polera para que la sangre no salga. A él se le heló la sangre al verla y creer que estaba más herida de lo que parecía.

Él corrió a verla, encontrándose con toda la pandilla, Santana le dijo todo tal cual había pasado ya que Quinn estaba muy aprehensiva siendo sujetada por Hiram, mirando solo hacia al piso.

Hiram le hizo una señal hacia Quinn, Leory reconoció entonces que Quinn también estaba muy alterada y asustada, ya que ella odiaba los hospitales y si fuera por elección, ella jamás hubiera ni siquiera sugerido el hospital.

Leroy le dio un abrazo de oso a su Quinn y ella enterró su cabeza en el torso de él, sujetándolo tan fuerte y sin dejarlo ir.

\- Quinn bebé, te prometo que todo estará bien – Quinn negaba preocupada – Amor, muchas gracias por traer a mi niña al hospital – dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos, Quinn asintió – ahora que tal si me ayudas a saber que está mal – ella asintió nuevamente despegándose un poco de él.

Leroy sabía que Quinn era muy inteligente, y muy pragmática, pero también que el hospital la aterraba, así que la mejor manera de asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, era involucrarla, usar su parte racional.

Él le dio puntadas en la frente de su hija, muy delicadas par que no dejara cicatriz. Quinn veía todo eso atenta y también a Rachel que se engreía con Quinn para aguantar todo, por más que le habían dado sedantes para la zona.

Quinn la cuidó todo el tiempo, pero también atendió a todo lo que le decía Leroy.

Hiram, Santana y Brittany se fueron con Beth, que por milagro estaba dormida en brazos de Santana, a la sala de espera. Mientras que Quinn hizo cómo la asistente de Leroy, quién a través del chequeo de Rachel le iba diciendo que iba haciendo en cada paso.

Leroy programó estudios para su hija, resonancias, y una tomografía completa dado los golpes que había tenido.

…

Horas después, llegaron los resultados, Rachel estaba bien.

Quinn sólo ahí pudo respirar tranquila y todos volvieron a casa. Hiram pidió a Quinn que se quedara en casa y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

En la segunda planta en el cuarto de invitados, ellos acostaron a Beth en medio de una cama Kingzise rodeada de muchas almohadas y con un monitor de bebé instalado.

Junto a él estaba el cuarto de Rachel y más a la izquierda el cuarto de los padres de Rachel.

Rachel se fue a su cuarto, a ducharse, mientras Quinn se fue al cuarto de Leroy a hablar con él.

\- Papá Lee – pidió ella en la puerta y él abrió haciéndola pasar.

\- Ven mi amor – pidió Hiram, sentado en su cama – siéntate al costado mío – y así hizo ella.

Ellos abrazaron a Quinn, dándole besos sentidos en la sien de ella y entrelazaron sus manos, dándole valor, para lo que sea, ella quiera decirles.

\- Lo siento mucho papá Lee, por interrumpirte en tu trabajo – dijo ella sorprendiéndolos.

\- Awww mi bebé, no hiciste tal cosa, ayudaste a mi hija a estar segura sobre su salud. Eso fue muy importante. Hoy hiciste cosas muy importantes amor – le dijo él, asegurándole que Quinn había hecho lo correcto, diciéndole también que no tenía que sentirse mal por su ataque de pánico. Quinn asintió, agradeciéndoles a ellos por todo, ellos seguían diciendo que era al revés.

Saliendo de ahí, ella revisó a su niña, que seguía durmiendo y luego se fue al cuarto de Rachel, ella se paró afuera por un momento pensando en lo que había pasado.

Hasta que entró y vio a Rachel en pijama sentada sobre su cama y recostada ligeramente en la cabecera de la misma, esperándola.

\- Hey Rachel ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó aún preocupada

\- Bien, sólo ya sabes – Rachel hizo un ademán con sus manos cómo para señalar "todo"

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó ella y Rachel asintió.

Quinn se sentó frente a ella y vio de cerca los puntos que le había puesto su papá Lee, maravillándose por lo bien que lucía, rozándolos con la yema de los dedos, muy suave. Rachel sólo cerró los ojos por la cercanía, no quería acabar con ese momento.

Pero tenía que abrir su linda boquita.

\- Perdóname – pidió de nuevo – por asustarte.

Quinn asintió nuevamente esta vez mirándola, agotada por el día que tuvieron, cansada de estar una y otra vez en la misma situación. Ella detrás de Rachel.

\- Quinn, realmente me importas, quiero demostrártelo, pero yo no sé cómo me siguen pasando estas cosas – haciendo hincapié a lo ocurrido con Brooke, después la pelota de futbol…

Quinn se veía agotada, Rachel reconoció eso.

\- Hoy me asusté tanto, porqué me importas tanto - admitió Quinn – Pero Rachel no voy a jugar con mi salud mental, si esto es un juego tuyo – dijo cansada.

\- No lo es, lo juro Quinn – admitió Rachel con miedo a perderla, entrelazando los dedos con ella.

\- Entonces debo creer que vienes de New York así sin más, a arreglar todo para luego volverte a ir, tengo una hija Rachel.

\- Lo sé, y no vengo sólo de vacaciones Quinn, vine porque no puedo más – dijo ella y Quinn hizo ademanes para que continúe. Rachel entonces resignada le contó todo lo que le había dicho a su padre.

Quinn se quedó incrédula, mirando a Rachel, ella en su inocencia, no podía llegar ni a pensar todo lo que había hecho Brooke y cómo seguía chantajeándola a beneficio de su avance en su carrera.

\- ¿Es verdad? Y ¿Ella puede hacer eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Todo es verdad Quinn, pregúntale a mi papá si no, él jamás te mentiría – eso era muy cierto – pero no quiero hablar de ella – de Brooke obviamente – mi papá me ayudará – dijo firmemente.

Ufff a ser valiente – se dijo

\- Quinn, yo sé que debo ser paciente, y que talvez no es mi lugar preguntar lo siguiente – Quinn le pidió que continuara – pero quiero hablar de nosotras, ¿hay un nosotras? Aunque sea cómo ¿conocidas? – Rachel rogó a por la respuesta mientras miraba a Quinn pensativa.

Quinn levantó los hombros cómo diciendo "que no sabía"

Rachel asintió entonces, sin saber cómo seguir desde ahí. Ella se veía fatal. Quinn lo notó, pensando entonces en su hija que le había dicho "si no preguntas, no sabrás la respuesta, hay que preguntar, eso dice la Tía Tana" y pensando también en "¿cómo sabes que te gustan las chicas?" que le había preguntado en ese entonces también Santana.

\- Rachel ¿cómo supiste que te gustaban las chicas? – preguntó ella muy curiosa por la respuesta.

Eso no lo vio venir Rachel, pero dispuesta a ayudar a Quinn en lo que fuera, estuvo dispuesta a contestarle todo lo que preguntara.

\- Ah, porque besé a Finn y luego a Sam, y siempre había un algo que no terminaba de cerrar, de hacer clic - dijo con una mueca – y luego en finales de año, besé a esta chica, capitana de las porristas y eso me hizo decidir que me encantaban las chicas.

\- Ah ok – asintiendo Quinn, recreando la última fiesta dónde ocurrió el desastre y el primer beso de Rachel, Quinn hizo una mueca que Rachel notó.

\- Lo siento Quinn – volvió a disculparse.

\- Deja de disculparte Rachel – dijo muy tranquila.

\- Ok – Rachel asintió muy nerviosa porque quería estar en la vida de Quinn, pero a la vez sabía que no debía imponerse, ella llevó sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándola con los brazos, soltando a Quinn.

\- Eso me preguntó Santana un día, y no supe contestarle – dijo Quinn mirándola.

Eso confundió a Rachel ya que Quinn había estado enamorada de ella desde siempre, pero ¿cómo lo sabía Quinn o no lo sabía?

\- Yeahhh ella puso la misma expresión – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy muy confusa Quinn – poniendo un puchero muy rico, que Quinn adoró de inmediato.

Y a ser valiente, segundos de valentía – se dijo a sí misma.

\- Pues que no supe cómo decirle, porque no me gustaban todas las chicas, me gustaba una sola – susurró mirándola.

\- Owww – respondió Rachel – y yo te decepcioné, lo siento – dijo con pesar, muy apenada.

\- Rachel deja de disculparte, no puedes borrar lo que pasó, sólo se puede avanzar desde ahí – dijo con gran sabiduría y Rachel asintió porque era completamente cierto.

\- Bueno – continuó Quinn arriesgándose tal cual quien toma ron en medio de un incendio – y no sé cómo me gustas, supongo que es algo del corazón que reconoce a otro, no me ha pasado con nadie antes – dijo con una subida de hombros cómo quién desestima el caso.

\- Pero y Puck, de ahí ya sabes – comentó Rachel.

\- En realidad, todo estaba muy oscuro, jamás lo besé o a alguien más – soltó como si nada.

Rachel abrió los ojos grandes y su boquita que cerró Quinn con un dedo, con gran sorpresa. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía ella.

\- No entiendo – soltó ella también, incrédula – eres hermosa, impresionante Quinn…

Y antes que Rachel siga, Quinn la interrumpió levantando una mano - no te vayas a disculpar otra vez – y sí Rachel se iba a disculpar nuevamente, porque interfirió en el buen crecer de Quinn.

\- Mierda – dijo Rachel finalmente, cogiendo con una mano su cara y al otra su cabeza, cómo lamentando toda la situación.

Quinn tomó ambas manos sosteniéndolas con cariño, hasta que Rachel se calmó lo suficiente.

\- Así que no has tenido tu primer beso – susurró Rachel y Quinn asintió

\- Será especial Quinn, será con una persona que te hará sentir muy especial – decía apesadumbrada Rachel imaginando a otra persona con Quinn, cuando ella la interrumpió.

\- No quiero a otra persona, quiero que seas tú – dijo muy sonrojada mirándola, y Rachel pues estaba más allá que sorprendida.

Y soltando sus manos Quinn, tomó ambas mejillas de Rachel susurrando – por favor – Rachel asintió incapaz de negarle eso a Quinn y a ella misma.

Rachel dejó que Quinn hiciera el primer movimiento, el beso fue casto, muy dulce, apenas un roce de labios pero que tenía a ambas chicas con el corazón acelerado y saliendo de su pecho, demasiado emocionadas.

Rachel cogió ambas mejillas de Quinn también dándole un beso esquimal pidiéndole permiso a ella, que Quinn aceptó con gusto.

Rachel besó castamente cada labio y le dio una mordida muy suave al labio inferior, provocando gemidos y maldiciones de Quinn que le pareció demasiado adorable a Rachel, derritiendo su corazón.

Ellas siguieron cada quien tratando de descubrir más de la otra.

Más dulces besos.

Más impresionantes besos.

Increíble, así se catalogaría su primer beso, Super emocionante, también se podría decir.

Rachel después le dio muchos pequeños besos a Quinn, en toda su carita hasta que ella pudo respirar nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes? – Quinn mirándola muy sonrojada y muy feliz.

\- Lo de la respiración – dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió muchas veces, derritiendo el corazón de Rachel.

\- Awww eres tan adorable – dijo mientras le dio muchos más besos en su carita – pues lo de la respiración, práctica – seductoramente contestó y añadió – aprenderás con la práctica – finalizó con mucho amor en sus palabras.

Quinn asintió sonriendo grande, ya que le había gustado mucho su primer beso y con Rachel, mejor aún. Tenía el corazón golpeando como loco su pecho.

\- Me ha gustado mucho Quinn – dijo muy feliz y sonriente Rachel.

\- Esa es mi línea Rachel, me la robaste – respondió y ambas se regalaron sonrisas cómplices.

Quinn estaba muy sonrojada y feliz, al igual que Rachel cuyo entusiasmo no cabía en su pequeño y sexy cuerpo.

Rachel al querer acomodarse mejor hizo una pequeña mueca que llamó la atención de Quinn, por sujetarse la cabeza, justo dónde había recibido el golpe de la pelota.

\- Eh venga Rachel a dormir – musitó preocupada y Rachel queriendo ver solamente feliz hizo caso en todo lo que dijo Quinn.

Rachel se tapó con la colcha hasta que sólo se le veía los ojos, preguntando - ¿dormirías conmigo Quinn, por favor? – pidiendo con ojos de cachorrito a lo que Quinn asintió feliz.

Ambas sonrieron y se acomodaron, primero muy separadas, lo cual era raro, así que Rachel preguntando con la mirada a Quinn, y ella aceptando, se acercó a ella y le dio un buen abrazo, recostándose levemente sobre ella y refugiándose en su cuello.

\- Muchas gracias por ese beso Quinn, ha sido alucinante – le susurró sobre su cuello para al final colocar un beso muy dulce ahí, sobre el punto de su pulso. Haciendo gemir a Quinn y derretir a Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel? – se oyó por el monitor de bebé con la voz de Santana, lo cual le extraño mucho.

\- Sí – dijo buscando la voz con la mirada por todo el cuarto y Quinn sólo sonriendo porque se había dado cuenta que era a través del monitor de bebé.

\- Ya duérmete y cuida de mi princesa hobbit – dijo antes de cortar. Haciendo que Rachel habrá los ojos y la boca con mucha sorpresa, aún buscándola con la mirada por el cuarto y Quinn que viendo esto, empezó a reír con mucha diversión en su voz y ensoñación al llegar a la realización que estaba rodeada por mucho amor.


	14. Mami ¿carro?

Capítulo XIV

Mami ¿carro?

La mañana siguiente…

Rachel estaba durmiendo deliciosamente, con un peso muy ligero sobre su pecho, ella tocó con su mano derecha a por su nueva almohada, causando que esta emitiera un ruidito muy rico.

Ahhh, que bello.

¿Pero qué raro, la almohada se ría?

Rachel continuó con su inspección, rascando levemente su almohada provocando risas y carcajadas que llegaron directo a su corazón.

\- Rachel para – dijo la almohada con una voz muy adorable y pequeñita.

\- Un beso, para detenerme – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y su rica almohada se acurrucó en ella y le dio un beso baboso muy rico en su mejilla.

\- Awww bebé, que rico beso, amor – muy derretida Rachel ante el ataque matutino de su Beth, aka mini Quinn – te quiero mucho Beth – dijo, dándole un gran abrazo de oso y un beso en su cabecita.

\- Rachel amo – dijo la peque

Y Rachel abrió los ojos, sólo para ver a Beth acurrucada en ella, hermosa cómo siempre y Santana mirándola desde una esquina, sentada en la silla de su escritorio con cara de póker.

Oh vaya

\- Hola San – dijo Rachel feliz de tener ese despertar bonito, mientras se recostaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, cargando a su Beth, tapándola con la colcha para que no se enfríe.

\- Hobbit – escueta ella - ¿la pasaste bien ayer? – preguntó

\- Magnífico – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú de qué vas? – directa ella

Rachel le sonrió bien grande, causando que Santana levantara una ceja, claro signo de la influencia de Quinn en su vida.

Soltando un suspiro Rachel contestó – no tengo ningún juego San, sólo me siento feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre – mirándola directamente con mucha paz en su corazón. Eso parece que aplacó la ira de ella al devolverle una sonrisa suave, contestando – eso hace Quinn, hace que todo sea mejor.

\- Yeahhh mi mami es impresionante – añadió la peque muy feliz con su puñito al aire

\- Es muy cierto – dijeron ambas.

\- Beth, porque no vas a despertar a tía Britt mi amo,r en lo que hablo con Rachel – pidió suavemente Santana.

\- Sí Tía Tana – feliz de que pueda despertar a su tía, le dio un beso a Rachel en la nariz reglándole una sonrisa sin un dientecito, tan adorable y luego se fue a por su tía.

Demasiado adorable la peque Beth

Estando ya ambas solas, la conversación siguió.

\- ¿y Quinn? – le preguntó Rachel curiosa, ya que al tener un buen beso de media noche, esperaba también un buen beso de Quinn al despertar. Aunque el despertar con una peque cómo Beth encima, fue más allá de genial. Rachel quería más despertares así.

\- Se fue a trabajar – contestó Santana – eso no es de lo que quería hablar, quería saber ¿cómo estás? Te vienen golpeando dos días seguidos.

A Rachel le calentó el corazón al pensar que Santana estaba preocupada por su estado.

\- Paso a paso recuperaría todo lo que más le importa, se dijo a sí misma.

\- Estoy bien, duele muy poco, gracias por preguntar – dijo con una gran sonrisa de megavatios a lo que Santana juguetonamente volteó los ojos.

\- Y Quinn, así que su primer beso, no piensas estropearlo ¿verdad? – en plan mafia Santana, ya que Quinn y Beth eran todo para ella.

\- No ¡ - medio gritó Rachel, para que Beth no se asustara ya que estaba en el cuarto continuo – ellas son demasiado puras, no me cansaré de disculparme por todo el mal que hice – dijo apenada y con una mano sujetando su pierna contra su pecho.

\- ¿Y lo qué paso anoche? – preguntó Santana con un inmenso sentido de protección hacia sus chicas.

Rachel la miro un momento, obviamente sabiendo que Santana sabía, y que estaba en plan "proteger a su familia", cosa que era admirable, realmente admirable.

La respuesta ante esa posición era única, derramar toda la sopa, ya que, si ella se encabronaba, Santana literalmente se la iba a liar.

Y además no había razón para que se encabronara.

Así que Rachel optó por ser sincera.

\- San, no sé cómo me siento, estoy muy confusa – Rachel levantando ambos de sus brazos agitándolos, esa era la verdad, Santana sólo levantó una ceja cómo diciendo ¿Qué más? – me encantó el beso, y a Quinn también creo yo – dijo con una gran sonrisa ensoñadora, Santana tenía cara de póker y con un suspiro final Rachel dijo – quiero ser parte de la vida de Quinn, cómo ella quiera, voy a hacer las cosas bien, y si no pasan así, sé que tú me patearás el culo.

Y con esa respuesta Santana estaba satisfecha por el momento – estás a prueba, ok – le dijo estirando la mano esperando que Rachel la tome y la sacuda sellando el trato y así fue cómo pasó.

Ambas asistiendo, Santana salió del cuarto y…

\- Rachel, sigues castigada, tú ropa de trabajo amor, te espero en el cobertizo ¡ - gritó su papá Hiram

\- Ahhh - emitió una exhalación ella y resignada se dispuso a bajar cuándo una hermosa pequeña que no pasa el metro de tres añitos con rulitos dorados cómo león corrió hacia ella diciendo – Yo quiero Rach, pleaseeee – con un puchero y unos ojitos, que carajo, eran demasiado adorables para no derretirse para esta niña hermosa.

\- Awww mi amor, Ok, ahí vamos entonces – dijo feliz ella y la peque también se puso feliz.

Rachel buscó entre la ropa que le habían comprado sus padres para cuándo se quedara en casa, y la vistió lo más similar a ella.

Así Rachel bajó de la escalera de la mano de Beth Fabray, ambas con overoles, Rachel con su Top y Beth con su polito de un león que decía "Rawww"

\- Awww – dijeron los padres de Rachel y Brittany, Santana no dijo nada, ya que se le caía la baba por lo hermosa de su Beth y más cuando le regalo su ya famosa sonrisa – estoy tomando foto y mandándosela a Quinn – dijo Brittany muy emocionada.

\- Ves Rachel, yo hago eso – dijo la peque tomada de la mano de Rachel señalando con su pequeño dedito a su familia, muy consciente de cómo los desarmaba con su adorabilidad.

\- Sí mi amor – dijo ella mirándola, derretida por tanta belleza.

…

Y así Quinn en su trabajo más risueña de lo normal estaba detrás en la cocina, llevando trastes, cuando vió la foto de Rachel y su nena, y ella sintió mucho amor en su corazón, se derritió por la adorable imagen de su pequeña y luego que vió los cuadraditos de Rachel y se calentó cayéndose todos los trastes que llevaba, al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico de la barra.

\- Todo bien. Todo bien – repitió ella muy nerviosa y muy roja esperando a que no la vean - nadie se lastimó, yo limpio ¡ - gritando un poco y parándose de golpe a mirar a su alrededor por si alguien la había visto o a su celular.

\- Ufff, contrólate Fabray – dijo ella y siguió trabajando con la imagen en su cabeza que no hacía más que alegrar muchísimo su día y a la par pidió que le envíen más imágenes.

…

Hiram estaba impresionado de que su niña halla acabado de pintar el cobertizo y de que luzca mas o menos bien. Ese era un gran logro.

Rachel empezó a podar el jardín, mientras la peque con Hiram echados en una tumbona la miraban y echaban porras.

De nuevo la peque derritiendo a los adultos.

Yeahhh… Beth lo sabía, ella los tenía en la yema de su dedito y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Rachel con mucho amor en su corazón, sí definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba para estar bien, en paz y libre.

Eso y trabajo duro para liberar todas las toxinas en su cuerpo. Ella se quitó las tiras del overol hacia la cintura quedando sólo en top, dando varias vueltas con la podadora. Así se quedó trabajando.

Sus padres miraban de una esquina divertidos por la actitud de su hija, que claramente decía "A por Quinn" y a la vez muy orgullosos que su nena valore el trabajo duro y esté dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien.

Santana y Brittany se divertían en la piscina, ocasionalmente enviándole videos o fotos a su Quinn, burlándose un tanto con mucho cariño siempre, cosas de familia.

Queda decir que Quinn tenía un trabajo arduo en el restobar, no podía concentrarse y todo era por su Rachel. Derritiéndose, ya sea por lo caliente y sexy que se veía trabajando bajo el sol, con sus abdominales expuestos, deslizándose ocasionalmente una gota de sudor, haciendo una imagen muy sexy. O derritiéndose de amor, por las veces que Rachel creyó que algo fallaba en la máquina porque hacía ruidos raros y ella se asustaba, dando saltitos hacia atrás diciendo – papi ayuda¡ - con ese gran puchero.

Quinn estaba tan confusa que les pidió a sus amigas que vengan a verla y hablar con ella.

Así salieron las chicas de la piscina robándole muchos besos a Beth que estaba tremenda la peque, divirtiéndose mucho con todos y sobretodo con su Abu Hiram.

Ellas dejaron a la nena carcajeándose por una cara graciosa que él le hacía.

…

Rachel se quedó trabajando hasta ya avanzada la tarde.

\- Hija, mañana sigues – le decía su padre con respecto a pintar la cerca.

\- No papi, ya casi acabo – e Hiram conociendo lo terca que podía ser su hija, la dejó terminar- sólo le faltaba tres maderos que pintar para terminar esa sección.

…

7:00 pm

Quinn había dejado a Santana y Brittany en una cita. Se había negado a que la acerquen a la casa, ya que el restaurante de su cita estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y claramente no les daba el tiempo. En cambio, ella había esperado el autobús y luego caminado tres cuadras desde el paradero, sólo para ver un rato a su niña y a la familia Berry para luego ir a estudiar otra vez.

Ella estaba agotada, sin embargo, ya había faltado ayer, no podía faltar de nuevo. Ayudaba mucho también que ellos cuidaran a su niña así el quedaba algo extra de dinero por si tenía libros que comprar.

…

Así llegó caminando a la casa de Los Berry entrando por el jardín trasero para ver a Rachel un minuto, sólo para encontrarla tirada sobre el jardín ya podado con los ojos cerrados.

Ella creyendo que otra vez había sido golpeada, se acercó corriendo y preocupada.

\- Hey Rachel, despierta ¿estás bien? – soltó de sopetón arrodillándose sobre ella. Rachel abrió los ojos sólo para verla ahí, a su ángel.

\- Hola Quinn – susurró – estoy bien. Sólo agotada, recién he terminado, así que estoy descansado un toque.

\- Oh – dijo ella reconociendo el escenario, siempre tan linda, tan adorable.

\- ¿Creías que me había pasado algo? – preguntó curiosa Rachel sentándose lentamente para luego ser ayudada por Quinn, levantándola a una posición vertical.

\- Sí, una ardilla talvez con una bellota – muy inocente Quinn, trayendo películas de tv a la realidad, adorable ella.

\- Ajam - dijo Rachel y luego ambas se miraron y rieron juntas. Rachel estaba muy feliz ya que la había hecho reír y que Quinn la había mirado… Woahhh ya podía desmayarse y estar en paz.

\- Y bueno – entonces la mirada de Quinn se perdió en esos abdominales, salivando. Rachel se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar sudada por tanto trabajo, se veía caliente, así que uso eso a su favor, ella cogió la mano derecha de Quinn y la llevo a sus cuadraditos quitándole la respiración a Quinn y poniéndola muy caliente.

\- ¿Te gustan Quinn? - preguntó seductoramente y Quinn asintió perdiendo su mirada ahí – son tuyos – dijo Rachel con mucha adoración por Quinn.

\- ¿eh? - Preguntó ella una vez que Rachel dijo ¿"son tuyos"?

\- Todo lo mío es tuyo dijo poniendo otra mano en su corazón – ¿ves cómo late? – preguntó mirándola y Quinn asintió muy conmovida – también es tuyo – con gran sonrisa.

\- Ufff – Quinn no pudo decir nada más ya que los papás de Rachel carraspearon de fondo y una peque muy bella vino corriendo a ver a su mami. Rachel enderezó su posición y se puso a silbar con las manos en la espalda tratando de pasar casual, fallando épicamente.

Dado las risas de fondo se desarrollaron.

Quinn se metió a la casa a arreglar sus cosas y volver a salir para su universidad, tomando el tiempo para recuperarse y para tomar el próximo autobús.

Rachel viendo eso, tomó la oportunidad que tenía al frente.

\- Eh Quinn, te llevo – dijo ella colocándose un polo suelto.

Y viendo Quinn que Rachel no renunciaría dijo que sí.

…

Muy bien entonces, ambas fueron hacia la cochera…

Rachel preguntó – Quinn ¿conduces? – esperando no pasarse dado el accidente grave que había tenido ella en la casi boda.

Quinn contestó – Sí, en realidad tengo licencia, pero no hay para el carro – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ah bueno, entonces ¿puedes conducir? Por favor – Rachel le dio las llaves y Quinn aceptó, viendo el hermoso auto Hammer color negro.

Quinn se sorprendió mucho y se alegró más al poderlo manejar.

Ambas se subieron al carro, Rachel fingió estar dormida y dejar a Quinn a que se aclimate al carro y lo disfrute y así fue al oírla cantar y admirar al hermoso auto de Rachel, del cuál había pocos en la ciudad, por su mismo costo.

…

Cuando llegaron a la universidad y Quinn aparcó en el estacionamiento…

Quinn iba a agradecer por el paseo cuando Rachel intervino.

\- Eh Quinn – dijo capciosa, mirándola, viendo cómo se podía acomodar su idea – te ¿ha gustado mi auto?

\- Es una belleza Rachel, muchas gracias – haciendo el amague de entregarle las llaves, pero Rachel no las tomó.

\- Eh, un segundo, te voy a contar algunas cosas – dijo ella y Quinn asintió ya que tenía tiempo para una charla antes de sus clases, ella había llegado temprano.

\- No puedo manejar por todo un año – Quinn se sorprendió mucho – me van a quitar mi auto que es mi adoración por tecnicismos tontos - Quinn se sorprendió aún más. Y antes que ella diga algo, Rachel dijo – por eso es que te lo regalo, conduce con cuidado, felicidades - entregándole papeles del carro y un llavero muy mono que ella adoraba, robándole un beso a Quinn, para luego echarse a correr a la entrada para que Quinn no tenga tiempo a negarse.

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta, saliendo de la bruma de ese beso, Rachel ya iba lejos, quién diría que corría tan rápido.

Quinn gritó a por ella, pero Rachel no volteó y estando cerca de empezar sus clases ella se resignó.

Bajándose de tremenda monada, tremenda preciosidad de auto, Quinn caminó a su clase riéndose por la trampa que le había hecho Rachel.

Y a la vez asimilando que ella le había regalado un auto, y no cualquiera, sino un "Hammer negro"

Ufff – ella se sintió mareada, así que se recostó en una pared cercana para asimilar todo.

Notando que un auto le haría muy bien, sobretodo para movilizar a su pequeña niña y todas sus cosas, evitando hacer equilibrio entre todo al mismo tiempo. Y con lo que ya gastaba en movilizarse sola y en taxis las veces que "Los Berry" estaba trabajando y no podían llevarla, hasta le saldría más cómodo.

Ella podría equilibrar todo en su vida.

\- Ayyy Rachel – suspiró divertida Quinn – creo que voy a aceptarlo – dijo con gran sonrisa recordando lo terca que era Rachel al igual que casi siempre ganaba una disputa verbal ya sea por que fue capitana en un club de eso, o por su tenacidad y terquedad o por su ternura, y su poderoso puchero.

…

Rachel mientras seguía corriendo muy divertida por todo, lanzando vivas al aire feliz de poderle dar su auto a Quinn ya que se merecía uno y porque Brooke no se lo iba a poder quitar, ya que no era suyo.

Ella apenas llegó a la casa, le contó todo a sus padres, quienes se rieron mucho por todo y queriendo ayudar a su hija Hiram dijo que iba a preparar los papeles para la transferencia.

\- Yeahhh carro – feliz Beth vitoreaba con un puñito al aire – run run – decía muy adorable.

Rachel festejaba queriendo recuperar el aire a por tanta carrera y deseando mantener su capacidad de negociación para cuando Quinn volviera de su clase.


	15. ¿Regalo?

Capítulo XV

¿Regalo?

Ya pasada las 10 am…

Quinn llegó a casa agotada, estacionó y guardó el lindo carro y luego se fue a encontrar a Rachel que estaba en el sillón comiendo unos snacks en su pijama.

Su bebé estaba en el cuarto de invitados en la segunda planta seca, totalmente fuera debido a toda la diversión y la pareja Berry estaban arriba en su cuarto.

Rachel en el sillón tenía el monitor de bebé por si acaso.

Quinn llegó de sopetón, dejo la mochila tirada en algún lado y se sentó frente a Rachel que lucía muy culpable por todo, pero a la par muy feliz.

\- Hola Quinn – dijo con gran sonrisa.

\- Nada, nada – dijo seria – explícame Rachel Barbara Berry a qué juegas – usando el mismo término que Santana, a la par que ella entraba junto a Brittany sentándose en el otro sillón.

\- Suelta la sopa Berry – dijo ella entretenida al hacer a Rachel aún más nerviosa.

Rachel respiró hondo sabiendo que era muy posible que hasta sus padres estuvieran arriba escuchando.

Pero siendo ella leal a su compromiso por la verdad y la felicidad de ambas incluida la peque, derramó su corazón y toda su verdad, algo que ya sabían sus padres, pero ellas no.

\- Y Rachel, vamos dime, qué pasa – Quinn intentando verse furiosa, más no lo lograba sólo hacía que Rachel quiera besarla más.

Rachel les contó todo lo que les dijo a sus padres, sorprendiéndolas ya que estuvo apunto de perderse.

A ella no le iba de rosas, cómo todas imaginaron en su momento.

\- Así qué básicamente – seguía explicándose Rachel – mi carro es propiedad de Brooke y la compañía de su padre, al igual que ciertas cosas. Y no quiero que me lo quiten, por eso que mejor que regalártelo – dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar cómo si le estuviera regalando un chicle y no un auto carísimo.

\- Rachel no es un chicle – eso lo dijo Quinn

\- Lo sé, pero lo necesito, por favor Quinn – ella le rogó que lo acepte - hazme caso, no estoy tratando de comprar tu perdón, sino que estoy siendo muy pragmática. Me lo he ganado con mi trabajo y se lo van a llevar así sin más – Quinn dudó ante la suplica de Rachel.

\- Vamos Quinn, si lo piensas es una pequeñez comparado a lo que ganaba Rachel, cosa que podría empeorar en los días que vienen – añadió Santana – además es perfecto para ti y Beth – Brittany apoyó para que lo acepte.

Rachel le puso unos papeles sobre la mesa para que lo firme, y estando de acuerdo Santana, Quinn lo firmó sin leerlo, viendo inquieta a Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel qué hiciste? – preguntó preocupada y mirando el rostro culpable de Rachel, se dispuso a leer el contrato.

Santana también se puso inquieta ya que no sabía que decía las últimas cláusulas que ella había añadido.

Quinn leyó en voz alta…

… "Por la presente… blah blah blah … se transfiere a Quinn Lucy Fabray un departamento dúplex en New York que tiene vista directa al Central Park, en el antepenúltimo piso, una cuenta de 500 mil dólares, y un auto HUMMER H3 SUT 3.7 Luxury Aut 4P color negro…, contrato no negociable…" …

Y cuando acabó de leer todo se hizo silencio, hasta qué…

\- Mierda – soltó Santana impresionada

Antes de que Quinn estalle en rabia…

\- ¿Pero qué coño significa esto? – pidiendo explicaciones tirándole los papeles a la cara

\- Déjame explicarte todo -suplicó Rachel

\- Claro que vas a explicarme, no puedo tomar nada de esto – furiosa y con lágrimas no derramadas sostenida por una críptica Santana, quién era la única que la calmó lo suficiente para lograr que se sentara junto a ella.

\- Ok – dijo Rachel preparándose a ser lo más pragmática que podía para lograr que Quinn entendiera todo, haciendo ademanes con las manos que acompañaban sus palabras - Quinn yo no soy tu salvadora, no te estoy comprando – Quinn bufó y cruzó los brazos no creyendo esto - no te estoy usando – Quinn ahora tenía cara de póker – te estoy rogando que me ayudes a salvar lo poco que puedo rescatar de lo que "yo" cree a través de los años – ahora Rachel estaba más emocional - Brooke será implacable y me lo querrá quitar todo. Y siendo franca, no necesito nada de eso, porque sé que lo puedo hacer de nuevo – Santana hizo entonces un gesto cómo preguntando ¿entonces porque hiciste eso? – porque es mío – dijo con rabia e impotencia derramando algunas lágrimas - ella se lo llevará todo, me va a arruinar y eso no me asusta – Rachel se arrodilló frente a Quinn - Lo que me asusta Quinn es que no podré hacer nada bueno con lo que cree, ese carro lo necesitas, esa plata, está estipulado en el contrato – haciendo que Santana coja dicho contrato y busque ese anexo – que sólo será usado para la educación, tuya y de Beth. No te estoy comprando. Estoy haciendo algo bueno con mi plata para ti, por favor créeme – suplicó Rachel

Quinn preguntó – ¿Y el depa dúplex, es enorme Rachel, qué carajo?

Yeah la adorable Quinn conocía las groserías. Eso hizo que Rachel sólo la adore más.

\- Es para las cuatro, Santana, Brittany, tú y Beth, para que vivan en New York – las tres se sorprendieron y mucho, Rachel estaba donando su depa a ellas – no puedes devolverlo, hazlo por Beth…

\- Decir que es por mi hija es bajo Rachel hasta para ti – dijo Quinn entre dientes – además estudio aquí …

Rachel intervino – eso es una mierda – Quinn abrió los ojos en sorpresa y antes de decir algo, Rachel intervino otra vez, sentándose en la mesa de centro tratando de coger las manos de Quinn, pero ella no lo hacía fácil – Quinn he visto más pasión en ti por lo que mi papá hace, que por tus clases. Y si igual las quieres puedes empezar el otro año, ya que casi es navidad aquí, para eso es la plata para la universidad, para que vivas en New york…

\- Mi vida está aquí Rachel – susurró ella

\- No, tu vida somos nosotros, tu familia, o tal vez todos menos yo, y todos ellos viven en New York…

\- Tus papás están aquí.

\- Papá se está mudando, lo han ascendido, mejor sueldo, mejor posición, su vida está en New York, ellos no sabían cómo decírtelo y yo siendo la capulla del grupo he pensado en hacerlo – dijo firmemente.

Quinn se quedó pensando sin decir nada, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar…

\- Quinn ellos son tu familia – lo dijo más despacio - te adoran y no se irán si tú no vas. Todos estaremos en New York y si bien no quieres usar la plata para la matrícula, podemos buscar becas, eres brillante Quinn, te estoy dando lo último que me queda para que cumplas ese futuro brillante tuyo. Misma plata que salió del arte, es de ahí que proviene – argumentó ella finalmente.

No se escuchó ni una aguja caer al suelo, todos estaban muy calladas ya sea impresionadas (Brittany), con mucho orgullo (Santana admiraba el actuar de Rachel) o muy confusas (Quinn).

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse.

\- Rachel, cariño – dijo Leroy, llegando a dónde estaban ellas medio conversando y medio gritando. Ellos bajaron porque la conversación se estaba saliendo de control - mejor te vas, vete a caminar un rato y de ahí vienes – y lo dijo con tal autoridad que Rachel hizo caso, ella se limpió las lágrimas y salió no a caminar, sino a seguir trabajando con las tareas que le faltaban en el jardín trasero, cómo apilar leña y seguir cortando un tanto. Ella se puso los guantes y a trabajar.

…

Mientras en el interior…

Leroy e Hiram se sentaron en el sillón, mirando a Quinn quién estaba entre la pareja de Santana y Brittany, siendo sujetada por la primera para que no escape.

\- Quinn di algo – susurró Leroy

\- ¿Te vas papá Lee? – susurró ella igualmente, afectada por la noticia

\- Me voy sólo contigo, sin ti a ningún lado, así sea mejor la oferta – contestó él e Hiram asintió.

\- Estoy muy confundida – les dijo.

\- ¿De qué amor? Dime mi niña – haciendo espacio para que Quinn se siente entre ellos, cosa que hizo siendo abrazada fuertemente por ambos hombres.

\- De todo, esto es demasiado, no puedo tomarlo…

Leroy intervino – amor, este es un gran regalo, y es para tu educación y para Beth, no es para lujos o cosas así.

\- Pero es mucho papá Lee

\- Lo sé, Rachel tiende a "ir a lo grande o irse a casa" cómo dicen en Broadway y ella básicamente ha hecho ambas, no hay malicia en su oferta ni compromisos de nada.

\- ¿Qué significa? – peguntó Quinn.

\- Significa que esto ya es tuyo – dijo cogiendo con ambas manos su rostro, mirándola nadie te lo va a quitar, así decidas que no quieres tener a Rachel en tu vida – diciendo lo último de manera muy dolorosa ya que ellos no pensaban en ellas separadas, sino juntas.

\- Woahhh alto ahí – intervino Santana con la mano en alto – el hobbit, con mucho cariño señor – dijo Santana mirando a Leroy e Hiram quienes asintieron, el hobbit - repitió – no tiene malicia en esta oferta y tiene demasiado en que perder, pero carajo Quinn, no la vamos a desterrar, ella se queda en este grupo. Ya sé que el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones, más este no es el caso. Lo único malo de esto, es la puta de Brooke – defendiendo a Rachel y con rabia hacia Brooke.

\- Lo sé San, no quiero dejarla – dijo, haciendo suspirar a todos de alegría – pero no estamos bien, ahora mismo – el grupo volvió a mirarla interrogante – es decir es demasiado ¿no les parece? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Quinn, Rachel está en bancarrota por decirlo de un buen modo – Hiram, haciendo que todos lo miren interrogante – sí ya sé, el "enorme regalo" es lo único que logro coger antes que esto empiece a caer en al nada, no hay malas intenciones, sé que no estás acostumbrada a que te cuiden y mimen, pero este regalo es algo justo, para que hagas tus sueños realidad sin pensar en que no comerás de noche para ahorrar un poco más. Eh igual seguirás siendo independiente, este dinero no tiene compromiso alguno con nadie. No le debes nada a nadie.

\- Sí Q, tómalo de ese lado – Brittany – podrás estudiar lo de San y Literatura también, eres brillante. Y estaremos juntas, viviremos juntas, será un sueño.

\- Y por si fuera poco, nosotros tenemos el penthouse, un piso más arriba, así que todos estaremos juntos y Beth tendrá muchas más oportunidades y estará rodeada todo el tiempo de más amor – papá Hiram

Eso le hizo pensar a Quinn, y aplacar toda la ira que tenía, ahora sólo quedaba confusión y a la vez el hecho de poder planear más cosas y darle más oportunidades a su niña.

\- ¿Qué piensas mi amor? – preguntó papá Lee, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Quinn estaba pensativa viendo lo bien que sonaba y podría encajar todo. Ella podría ayudar a las personas, igual a su papá Lee, sólo si superaba su miedo a los hospitales. Cosa que podría hacer si se enfocaba en "que estaba ayudando a otros"

Y si no fuera suficiente, se oyó unos pasitos en dirección a ellos.

\- No estamos dejando a Rachel, mami – firmemente Beth con su mantita rosa de elefantitos cerca a su pecho y con su pijama de león.

\- Mi amor – se asustó Quinn - ¿bajaste sola, las escaleras? – preguntó lo obvio.

Beth asintió – mami, estabas haciendo mucha bulla – señalando al monitor de bebé – yo escuché, y me dio miedo – dijo formando un puchero muy triste, apunto de romperse a llorar.

Quinn la acurrucó con ellos y con sus abus.

\- Mi amor, no estamos dejando a Rachel – dijo para calmarla, sobando su espaldita con una mano.

\- ¿Por qué enojo? – preguntó ella, frotándose un ojo con su manita.

\- Porque Rachel me dio un regalo muy caro.

\- Y qué tiene de malo mami, es un regalo – dijo mirándola, siempre sabia la peque.

\- ¿Eso Quinn, qué tiene de malo? – se sumó Santana, Quinn la miró intentando echar dagas, obvio eso no funcionaba con Santana que ya amenazaba en sonreír.

\- Tú cuidas, Sani cuida, Rachel cuida ¿por qué malo, mami? – preguntó la peque desafiando a que cualquiera encuentre lo malo en esa lógica. Rachel sólo la estaba cuidando y con un gesto enorme, era así cómo Rachel estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, no había malicia.

\- No hay nada de malo mi amor – dijo finalmente ella

\- Entonces beso Rachel – dijo con brazos cruzados divirtiendo a los adultos por la situación de Quinn

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin saber bien.

\- Beso Rachel, tú la hiciste llorar, eso no está bien, beso Rachel – dijo defendiéndola

\- ¿Llorar? - Preguntó

\- Sí por la ventana – señalando arriba, osea que ella al escuchar la bulla se levantó, viendo por la ventana y bajando entonces a defenderla.

\- Mierda – soltó Santana, incapaz de controlarse

\- Eso meda mami – dijo ella haciendo su mejor pose de enojada, que era muy parecida a la de Rachel de pequeña, con ambos bracitos en las caderas, un entrecejo marcado y un puchero que desarmaba a cualquiera.

Una situación demasiado emotiva cómo para castigar a la pequeña por la mala palabra.

Leroy viendo que toda la situación estaba super cargada decidió intervenir – venga Beth – pidió y antes que la peque mencione otra vez a Rachel dijo – tu mami va a pensar todo y arreglar todo con Rachel, ¡sí mi amor? – le dijo y preguntó intentando aplacar a este mini tornado recontra adorable.

Leroy la cargó a su cuarto, Hiram fue a por su lechita caliente mientras Beth le hacía la seña que Santana le había enseñado cómo diciendo "te estoy viendo" con sus deditos.

Santana se impresionó mucho al igual que Quinn, Brittany se rió un poco, se levantó y besó en la cabeza a Quinn susurrando – haz lo que te mande el corazón Quinn – y con eso arrastró a su novia al cuarto de invitados para dejarla pensar mejor toda la situación, que también le hizo el mismo gesto de Beth, marca registrada.

Eso hizo sonreír a Quinn.

…

En el patio trasero Rachel seguía acumulando los leños, con muy mal ánimo, al reconocer que talvez se había pasado, rogando no asustar a Quinn, dado el progreso entre ambas.

Hubo un punto en que no pudo más y se echó a llorar, momento en que la vio Beth y así se quedó sentada en el cobertizo sobre los leños llorando por toda la situación de mierda en la que estaba envuelta, siempre rogando que al menos Quinn decida que ella sólo quería hacer bien, dándole básicamente todo lo que tenía.

Yeahhh

Muy intrincado.

Enojarte con alguien que te da la oportunidad de vivir todos tus sueños, siempre rodeada de amor puro.

…

Eso mismo se preguntó Quinn mientras meditaba en el sillón por todo, agotada por el día que había tenido.

Pasada media hora Rachel seguía mirando al suelo con los ojos rojos lamentándose cuándo Quinn apareció, sentándose junto a ella entrelazando las manos con ella sorprendiéndola.

\- Eres un gran caso Rachel Berry ¿lo sabías? – dijo Quinn muy tranquila, mirándola con mucha compasión, tanto que asustó a Rachel, ella asintió sin decir palabra – mírame Rachel – pidió y así lo hizo ella.

Quinn soltó sus manos, sólo para con una acariciar la mejilla de Rachel y con la otra limpiar su carita manchada por sus lágrimas.

\- Es demasiado el regalo ¿lo sabes? – preguntó, Rachel asintió.

\- Y por más que es demasiado Rachel, lo tomo – sorprendiendo mucho a ella quién abrió grande los ojos y la boca, misma que cerró Quinn son sus deditos.

\- Pero sólo esta vez, entiendes. No más sorpresas de este tipo, salvo que sea una tarjeta dibujada y escrita, ¿entiendes? – Rachel asintió frenéticamente divirtiendo a Quinn.

\- En un par de días, has sacudido mi mundo otra vez Rachel – susurró ella mirándola.

\- Mirándola ¡ - se gritó internamente Rachel y vaya que Quinn en cada segundo se hacía más hermosa si eso fuera posible - Y defendiendo su posición, levantando su voz – lo cuál era hermoso, sobresaliente. Aún veía un atisbo de nerviosismo, pero eso sólo la hacía amarla más.

¿Amarla?

Rachel estaba tan confundida, pero muy feliz de que todo fuera para bien.

Tanto que ella se emocionó y Quinn la contuvo, abrazándola y sobando con una mano arriba y abajo su espalda, tal cual hacía con su bebé.

\- ¿Ella es mi bebé? – se preguntó Quinn y para su sorpresa no se asustó, es más, le gustó la idea.


	16. Algo mullido

Capítulo XVI

Algo mullido

Rachel estaba aún conmocionada, pensando en todo y nada. Quinn entrelazó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse para después llevarla a dormir al cuarto, y ya subiendo la escalera escucharon algo que les causó demasiada ternura, desde el cuarto de la peque.

\- No Abu, no – decía firmemente con los brazos cruzados y su ya famoso puchero, derritiendo a los abuelos quienes veían esta rebelde sin causa muy adorable.

\- No, no y no – decía ella, causando gran interés en su mami que fue a verla.

\- Hay Quinn qué bueno verte, esta adorable pequeña no quiere dormirse sin ver a Rachel

\- Rachel aquí, ahora – pedía ella señalando con un dedito a su cama y dando un pisotón en el piso

Rachel entró después sonriente de ver a esta pequeñita defendiéndola.

Sus padres la abrazaron y esta peque al verla saltó a ella, Rachel la atrapó, abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Awww mi amor, gracias por defenderme bebé – sobando la espaldita de su Beth – todo está bien, amor – le dijo para calmarla.

\- Rachel sueñito conmigo – pidió con su hermoso puchero y Rachel asintió, dándole buenas noches a todos, llevando a esta bebé a dormir con ella y con Quinn.

Rachel acostó a Beth con ella en medio, y ya sea por la inmensa cargar emocional de ese día, ambas se quedaron dormidas muy rápido. Quinn se acostó al otro lado, abrazándolas a ambas.

…

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó sintiendo un ligero peso sobre su lado derecho así que pensado en que se trataba de Beth, ella le hizo cosquillas muy despacio para escuchar su risa suavemente, escuchando una risita muy adorable, pero distinta a la que ella creía.

Una risa muy rica y profunda.

Ella abrió los ojos, maravillada de que se tratara de Quinn.

\- ¿Beth? – preguntó buscando la adorable peque.

\- Comiendo tortitas con papá Lee, ya sabes le encanta – dijo mirándola cada tanto para luego mirar hacia abajo.

Eso aún torturaba a Rachel, los fantasmas de Quinn, y cómo colaboró en fabricarlos.

Rachel decidió ignorarlos, y acurrucarse en Quinn, aprovechando el momento, Quinn la abrazó fuertemente, y así se quedaron dormidas un poco más.

…

La siguiente vez que Quinn despertó, Rachel no estaba en la cama, pero sí había una nota sobre su almohada que decía "fui a trabajar con los leños, buenos días hermosa 😊"

¿En serio, una carita feliz? – pensó Quinn.

Y sí era una carita feliz junto a "hermosa" eso le calentó el corazón, le dio una sensación muy bella y más cuándo fue al jardín trasero al ver a Rachel y Beth trabajando juntas, ambas vestidas igual. Bueno Rachel trabajaba, la peque dirigía.

Y en una mesa cerca de las tumbonas de la piscina y bajo sombra estaba Leroy con el desayuno esperándola para desayunar junto a la silla alta de Beth por si la peque decidía unirse.

Apenas Beth se dio cuenta de que llegaba su mami, corrió hacia ella y Quinn la hizo girar para risas de Beth y deleite en todos.

Rachel también se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, diciendo – Buenos días, hermosa.

Eso hizo sonrojar mucho a Quinn, y si Leory lo notó, sólo se lo hizo saber al sujetar ambas mejillas suyas y darle varios besos hasta hacerla reír y con ella riendo, Beth también rió.

Ellos pudieron desayunar a gusto y pasa el día, mientras Rachel trabajaba bajo el sol, mostrando sus muy marcados abdominales para gran adoración de Quinn, quien no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Leroy miraba a ambas de sus niñas, deseando con toda fuerza en su corazón que ellas pudieran encontrarse y pudieran darse cuenta de cuan profundo era el sentimiento de lo uno por la otra, así como ya se había dado cuenta él, Hiram y Beth.

La peque era muy perspicaz, muy inteligente para esa edad.

…

Por la tarde Quinn fue con Hiram a ver todo concerniente a los papeles legales y los trámites tanto de ella, cómo de Rachel, sobre todo para que Quinn se empape todo lo que está pasando.

Ya que Los Berry hace mucho tiempo se habían dado cuenta que Quinn era muy pragmática y que lo mejor para ella, y para que retome el control sobre su vida era involucrarla en los hechos, haciéndola participé de lo que ellos hacían y mostrándole cómo lo hacían.

Ese simple hecho, hacía maravillas en Quinn.

Así que Hiram se la llevó por media tarde a mostrarle todo lo que podía, y luego ella se fue con Leroy y así él la guio junto a Santana en una especie de introducción a la medicina a averiguar si eso es lo que ella quería, si eso era lo que le gustaba.

Rachel se quedó con Brittany y la peque en el jardín trasero de su casa.

…

\- ¿Así qué, cuándo es su primera cita? – preguntó Brittany mirando a Rachel flexionar sus músculos, al acomodar los leños, curiosa siempre curiosa.

\- ¿Eh? – Rachel se puso a pensar – no crees que talvez es ¿demasiado pronto? – preguntó.

\- Ah claro – dijo Britt con mucho cariño – primero se le diseña un plan de vida con mucho lujo, grandes regalos y después dices que es temprano – riéndose un poco con lo irónico de la situación, cosa que hizo reír a Rachel también.

\- Tienes razón, no sigo un patrón.

\- Nunca has seguido un patrón, por eso es que eres tan buena en lo tuyo Rach

\- No sé Britt, me siento abrumada y agotada – señalando a su alrededor por el arduo trabajo.

\- No te digo que sea ahora – dándole con el codo de juego - te digo que lo pienses, no te culpes más por el pasado – siempre sabia Britt.

\- Tienes razón Britt – dijo ella pensativa, asintiendo.

Talvez no le pediría la cita en ese momento, pero en uno pronto, de hecho, que sí.

Ellas siguieron pasando el rato un poco más hasta que se hizo la noche y todos entraron a bañarse, cambiarse y comer.

…

Ya para cuando Quinn vino, todos estaban acostados, menos Rachel que la esperaba en el sillón viendo una peli de miedo, escondida bajo las colchas y atenta a cada movimiento en la tv con un plato de comida recalentado sobre la mesita de centro.

Quinn entró sigilosa sin saber que Rachel estaba ahí. Ella se quitó los zapatos en la entrada dando un golpe a lo que Rachel emitió un gritito muy agudo.

\- Caray ¿qué fue eso? – se preguntó Quinn cubriéndose los oídos.

Y de la segunda planta se oyó – Rachel ¡ - el grito de sus padres – vamos, a tu cama.

Y otro más – Hobbit, cómo lo hagas de nuevo …- y no se pudo ser oída más ya que Brittany la silenció de la mejor manera que sabía.

Menos mal que la bebé estaba en el cuarto insonorizado de Rachel en la mitad de la cama rodeada de almohadas, sino para ese momento ya estaría llorando o gritando.

\- Perdón – dijo Rachel volviéndose a sentar en el sillón, ya que son el susto había saltado un poco, actuando cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, sutil, fallando épicamente.

Y Quinn que para ese momento ya se había sacado las manos de las orejas, caminó un tanto divertida por la escena y por Rachel que estaba muy adorable sonrojada, intentando esconderse debajo de las colchas.

\- Hey – dijo suavemente pasando una mano sobre Rachel, es decir, sobre su manta, tratando de que Rachel saliera de su escondite.

\- Hey – dijo rápidamente desde su escondite debajo de la colcha, saliendo sonrojada ya que Quinn la había visto gritar de susto y más con la peli que sonaba de fondo.

Ambas se miraron sonrientes y sonrojadas, luego Quinn bajó la mirada y Rachel se acurrucó en ella, cambiando el canal a algo menos gore.

Un documental sobre las cuevas en las montañas, para ese momento, sonaba bien.

Eso fue hasta que la pancita de Quinn gruño por la falta de comida, sonrojándose por lo que Rachel se acomodó mejor y le pasó su comida.

\- Gracias – dijo ella tomando entre bocados.

Y así en un silencio cómodo, Quinn terminó de cenar y Rachel aprovechó de observarla cada tanto, notando que realmente Quinn era un ser muy especial, más allá de hermosa y adorable, el mismo ritmo de vida que tenía la habían hecho crecer más rápido, ser más sabia.

Ella era una mujer increíble.

Rachel agradeció el poder reconectarse con ella, poder tener otra oportunidad con ella.

Y aunque sabía no tenía que ser presurosa, dada sus condiciones.

Sabía también que no podía dejar pasar tal oportunidad.

Ufff

Rachel se hacía un lío en la cabeza, queriendo decidir lo mejor para Quinn, pero el dar tantas noticias en un par de días, sería una locura, una que no le gustaría a Quinn.

Y eso también le dio de pensar.

Acaso ¿ella le gustaba a Quinn, tanto cómo antes?

¿y ella?

Bueno, sí le preguntaban a ella, diría que sí, sin dudarlo, ya que el interactuar con Quinn había sido delicioso, la forma de pensar y de ser de ella, era única.

Y la oportunidad que ella le daba era todo.

Así fue cómo se decidió a ser paciente, a seguir el ritmo que Quinn le marcaba y para adelante, a ver que pasa.

Con eso, cuando Quinn terminó de comer, Rachel se acurrucó con ella, tapándola con la colcha a seguir viendo la tv, sonriendo porque Quinn decidió entrelazar sus manos con la de ella.

Es así que, por el mismo cansancio de todo, Quinn se quedó dormida, y por más que a Rachel le hubiera encantado dormir en el sillón acurrucada, una sobre la otra. Había una mini Fabray en la segunda planta que extrañaba a su mami.

Rachel entonces la cargó estilo novia y la llevó al cuarto que compartían ambas, dónde Beth estaba dormida en el centro de la cama.

Ella le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó junto a su nena, Rachel tomó el otro lado, quedándose las tres dormidas y abrazadas.

…

A la mañana siguiente…

\- ¿Rachel? Despierta – susurraba Quinn sobre ella.

La peque ya se había levantado y estaba desayunando con sus abus en el primer piso.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Rachel abriendo sus ojos y viendo uno de los más bellos escenarios que había presenciado en esos días, ya que Beth era muy adorable casi todo el tiempo. Era Quinn ligeramente por encima de ella, con sus largos rizos dorados cayendo en cascada y con una sonrisa angelical, pero con una pisca de travesura en ellos.

\- Rachel – dijo – tocando con la punta del dedo la nariz de ella – quiero un beso – susurró sonrojada. Y Rachel se sorprendió mucho, y se puso muy feliz, regalándole esa gran sonrisa de megavatios que ella tenía, asistiendo a la par frenéticamente.

\- Sí, por favor – dijo Rachel, haciendo que Quinn se ría, haciendo esos ruiditos deliciosos que ella hacía.

Y Quinn cerró el espacio entre ambas, y Woahhh fuegos artificiales, el 4 de julio y navidad juntos.

Una explosión magnífica de placer, de amor.

De una vida juntas.

Algo maravilloso.

Quinn aprendía rápido y besaba más que bien, demasiado bien, Rachel estaba alucinada, deseando conocer cada centímetro de la bella boca de Quinn.

Y en un movimiento intrépido, Rachel volteó a Quinn golpeando suavemente el cuerpo de ella con el colchón.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurró y Quinn asintió sin poder respirar del todo bien, dado todo lo que estaban haciendo – práctica, cariño – dijo y ella le enseñó algunos movimientos, qué mierda¡

Quinn no paraba de emitir gemidos deliciosos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Rachel besó su boquita, sus ojos, mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja ganándose mas gemidos y maldiciones que sólo aumentaba el éxtasis en ambas.

Luego mordió la línea de su mandíbula juguetonamente, acariciando con sus manos su rostro, su carita hermosa.

\- Quinn sé mi novia – pidió Rachel desesperada

Y eso que ella quería ir lento.

Woahhh

\- No quiero hacer esto con nadie más, creo que me has arruinado – dijo con gran amor en sus ojos.

Quinn asintió incapaz de decir algo dado todas las emociones que sentía.

Rachel sonrió enormemente medio gritando – Yeahhh ¡ me siento como si hubiera ganado la lotería – y Quinn se rió profundamente, haciendo esos ruiditos tan lindos que adoraba Rachel.

Ellas siguieron besándose por un tiempo más y cuando Rachel acabó, Quinn tenía una enorme sonrisa, ella estaba muy feliz.

Rachel también estaba muy feliz.

Ella se acurrucó con Quinn después de eso, cantándole una canción de amor y entrelazando sus manos, agradeciendo a todo lo que es bueno, por poder tener otra oportunidad con "Su belleza"

…

Ambas recostadas en la cama…

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella suavemente.

\- Dime – contestó ella

\- Puedes mirarme por favor – pidió Rachel y Quinn lo hizo y cuando bajó la mirada Rachel pidió nuevamente – mírame por favor - y Quinn lo volvió a hacer. Rachel entonces con ambas manos acunó su carita diciendo – Quinn ¿puedes verte reflejada en mis ojos?

Quinn se extrañó por la pregunta e hizo esa cosa linda que hace con su entrecejo moviendo su naricita, causado mucha adoración en Rachel.

\- Si Quinn, puedes ver lo maravillosa que te veo – Quinn negó sonrojada – eres increíble Quinn – dijo suavemente – perdóname por favor.

\- Rach no te disculpes más – dijo ella – creo que va a tomar tiempo, pero vamos bien – dijo asintiendo.

Rachel le dio un suave beso en los labios y en ese entrecejo que la desafiaba.

Soltando su hermosa carita, suspiró resignada – Yeahhh tomara tiempo, para que estés completamente cómoda – pensando ella que era por su culpa.

\- Pero estaré contigo y tú conmigo, así que todo irá bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa, misma que copió Quinn.

\- Quinn me gustas mucho – dijo con mirada ensoñadora y entrelazando los dedos con ella.

Quinn se sonrojó mucho admitiendo – también me gustas mucho.

\- Pasa el día conmigo – pidió Rachel enamorada

\- Pero sí eso vengo haciendo – dijo Quinn inadvertida.

\- No, pasa el día conmigo – volvió a pedir – tal cual cómo una cita – muy sonriente.

\- ¿Una cita? – preguntó curiosa

\- Sí mi Quinn, un dónde hagamos algo, cualquier cosa, ah con Beth también. La extraño muchoooo – haciendo un puchero delicioso, apretando ambas manos sobre su pecho sobre su corazón.

Quinn la miró con mucha adoración – sólo ha pasado media hora que se fue mi niña, Rachel.

Y tal cual la llamaran con desesperación…

Beth pasó por el pasadizo corriendo, riendo mucho y detrás de ella su Abu Leroy quien jugaba a atraparla.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? entonces – preguntó divertida.

\- Eso es un gran sí - respondió ella, volviendo a besarla con devoción.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una sarcástica Santana – hobbit, no manosees a mi princesa, que todavía estás a prueba – con mucha diversión en la voz, haciendo reír a Quinn por la carita que puso Rachel.


	17. Primera cita

Capítulo XVII

Primera cita

Había pasado una hora desde que Rachel se lo propuso y de que Quinn se fue a su depa. Beth se había quedado con su tía Brittany jugando en el parque frente a la casa de Los Berry.

Quinn estaba en su depa caminando cómo una leona enjaulada. Santana veía todo desde su asiento en la esquina.

\- San, estoy enloqueciendo aquí – se sinceró Quinn

\- ¿Así? Que raro, no me había dado cuenta – sarcástica ella

\- Oh vamos San, ayúdame – pidió ella y Santana se levantó de su silla, cogió las manos de Quinn y dijo – Quinn mírame – y así lo hizo ella – respóndeme algunas preguntas ¿ok? – Quinn asintió.

\- ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

\- Eso ya lo sabes San – sonrojada dijo

\- No te pases de listilla princesa y sigue respondiendo - ¿Ha sido con Rachel?

\- Sí – muy sonrojada y feliz

\- ¿Y tu cita es con Rachel?

\- Sí – volviendo a asentir muy feliz.

\- ¿A ella le gustas?

\- Sí – asintió – en realidad me pidió que sea su novia y yo dije que sí – dijo con gran sonrisa. Santana se sorprendió, pero igual se puso muy feliz – rápida, la enana – añadió - ¿Entonces por qué te asustas? – preguntó ella

\- ¿Por qué soy yo? – medio respuesta, y medio pregunta.

\- Ufff – Santana emitió un largo suspiro. El cambio que realmente dura y se queda, toma tiempo e inversión de voluntades – se dijo.

\- Venga Quinn, siéntate a mi lado – ambas sentándose en la cama.

\- Quinn, estás con alguien que ha cometido muchos errores, se ha arrepentido, según lo que me contaste y según lo que he visto. Ella adora tus pasos, y realmente le importas, así que estarás bien, sólo sé tu misma y relájate, disfruta.

Quinn asintió a todo, tranquilizándose un pelín, agradeciendo tener a su gran amiga, ya convertida en hermana junto a ella, guiándola.

Ella soltando una gran exhalación dijo – Lo sé San, pero ¿qué me pongo?

\- ¿Rachel no ha dicho nada?

\- No

\- Entonces ve casual, estás bien de hecho, estás hermosa.

\- También irá mi niña.

\- ¿Beth?

\- Claro, que otra niña, crees que tengo – dijo divertida.

\- Sé qué es Beth, smat ass – dijo también divertida – peor creo que ustedes deben conectar primero y luego si quieres, llevaré a Beth, a media cita quizás, me avisas. Y así la podemos convertir en un final de día familiar.

Quinn asintió, esa era una gran idea. Ya que podía explorar más la conexión con Rachel y luego introducir a su niña a la cita, ya que ella y su niña eran uno. Y Rachel había dicho que quería un futuro con ella. Así que mejor que explorar esa conexión.

…

Rachel estaba en una situación similar a la de Quinn en un inicio. Sus papás estaban sentados en el sillón en la sala de estar, viendo cómo su niña caminaba de norte a sur y dando varias vueltas, muy nerviosa.

\- Amor siéntate, que nos vas a marear bebé – pidió Leory y Rachel lo hizo, pero siguió rebotando sus piernas, arriba y abajo. Hiram volteó los ojos juguetonamente.

\- Papá estoy muy nerviosa – dijo ella y sus papas´ sonrieron dándole la venía a que siga hablando.

\- Quinn es mi novia – dijo sonriendo con una gran sonrisa de megavatios, olvidándose por un momento la causa de su nerviosismo.

Los papás de Rachel al escuchar que ellas eran novias, estaban más allá de felices por ambas de sus niñas. Ellos se pararon y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Rachel y luego los tres festejando y vitoreando por tanta felicidad.

\- Yeahhh – gritaron ambos, con gran emoción. Tal cómo si hubieran regresado a ser niños otra vez.

\- ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa mi amor? – preguntó Leroy volviendo a sentarse.

\- Por que quiero que sea perfecto papá, ella se merece que todo sea perfecto – respondió con carita ensoñadora.

\- Será perfecto – dijo Hiram estirando su mano, por lo que Rachel mejor se sentó en la mesita de centro así estaba más cerca de ellos y cogió su mano, con él y también con su papá Leroy – porque será contigo, mi amor. Por que será con la persona que ha querido desde siempre. No vallas todo broadway (es decir, grande, fastuoso) – haciendo reír y asentir a Rachel – hazlo de corazón, él te guiará.

\- Sí papá – asintió decidida y feliz – tenía planeado ir con Beth… - su papá la interrumpió.

\- Mi amor, hemos hablado con Santana y hemos decidido que la llevaremos después a tener una cena familiar todos. Aprovecha tu tiempo con Quinn.

Rachel estaba pensativa por un momento, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que era lo mejor.

\- Papá quiero crear hermosos recuerdos para ella.

\- Para ambas, mi pequeña

\- Para ambas, papá – corrigió Rachel.

\- Aprovecha tu tiempo con Quinn, hazlo desde el corazón y a por todas mi Rachel. Recuerda que ya son novias, así que fuera ese ítem, y con él se va un poco de nerviosismo ¿ok?

\- Sí papá – respondió feliz y decidida.

Ahora a planear su cita, algo divertido, algo mullido, algo hermoso.

…

Rachel tocó la puerta de Quinn en su depa. Ella abrió la puerta y estaba muy bella, hermosa.

\- Hola – dijo con gran sonrisa y un guiño coqueto que hizo sonreír muy grande a Quinn y sonrojarla también – Hola Rach

\- Estás hermosa, ¿lista? – Quinn asintió y así Rachel entrelazo sus manos con la de ella, y ambas fueron caminando, aprovechando el hermoso día que tenían por delante.

Rachel quería recrear aquellas cosas que no había hecho con Quinn, crear recuerdos bonitos, remplazar los anteriores.

Cómo ese día, que le contó su papá, el día en que él encontró a Quinn en el sendero del bosque y se convirtieron en familia, ese día en que él juro con su vida protegerla de Russell y lo logró cumplir hasta el momento y así sería por el resto de su vida.

Rachel un poco dubitativa por la reacción de Quinn, la llevó por ese sendero.

Quinn al inicio no lo reconoció, pero luego que fueron adentrándose sí lo hizo, estremeciéndose un poco, ya que, aunque tenía buenos recuerdos gracias a su papá Lee, igual recordaba lo que pasó ese día y lo aterrada que había estado.

Rachel notando esto, reaccionó – Quinn – dijo deteniéndose ambas en el sendero y mirándose – quiero crear hermosos recuerdos contigo, remplazando los antiguos. He planeado una hermosa cita, justo en ese lugar, señalando lo que se había adentro. ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó al final y Quinn asintió – Sí Rach.

\- Pues venga entonces, no te vas a arrepentir.

Quinn aún un tanto aprehensiva aún aceptó ir con Rachel.

Y a medida que iban avanzando, no se equivocó.

Ella junto a Rachel caminó por un sendero privado, que estaba siendo iluminado por pequeñas velas y perfumado por muchas rosas en macetas, soltando un aroma exquisito.

A medida que iban caminando el bosque se iban cerrando cada más, atenuando el ambiente, que se veía genial, ya que estaba iluminado suavemente por las velas.

Ellas finalmente llegaron al centro de todo, viendo al tronco dónde se había sentado con papá Lee y un poco más allá, en medio de todo, una manta en el suelo con muchas almohadas con una canasta de picnic con rica comida y la soda favorita de Quinn.

\- Ven siéntate conmigo – dijo Rachel

Quinn se sentó frente a Rachel, apoyándose sobre unas almohadas. Rachel le mostró lo que había traído. Fresas con chocolate, soda, agua fría, la comida favorita de Quinn.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntando acerca de todo

\- Me gusta mucho Rachel – mirando alrededor, ambas sumergidas en un ambiente íntimo.

Ellas comieron, conversaron de todo un poco, Rachel hizo muchas caras tontas, asegurándose que Quinn se riera mucho y sea muy feliz.

Porque si Quinn era feliz, ella también era feliz.

Después de la comida, ambas se tumbaron en la manta, relajadas.

Y ya que a Quinn le gustaba mucho la voz de Rachel, ella le cantó un par de canciones que le gustaban, sorprendiéndola gratamente. Ambas cantaron también un par de canciones, mirándose enamoradas.

\- ¿Quinn?

\- ¿hummm?

\- Te quiero mucho – dijo Rachel mirándola enamorada, en realidad ella se sentía un poco más de eso, pero no quería asustar a Quinn mencionándolo. Pero el hecho de no mencionarlo, no significaba que ella no lo pueda demostrar.

Quinn acarició la mejilla de Rachel – yo también, mucho – dijo suavemente.

Entonces Rachel aprovechó el momento, dándole un casto beso que Quinn permitió para más. Poco a poco el beso siguió ascendiendo.

Hubo muchos gemidos y maldiciones, así como también risitas y ruiditos adorables.

\- Mierda Rach – soltó Quinn aun tratando de respirar adecuadamente después de una muy buena sesión de besos.

Rachel aprovechó para seguir repartiendo besos en su carita, orejas, cuello, todo lo que pudo.

A ella le encantaba Quinn, besarla era sublime.

Después de pasar un rato más acariciándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas, cantándose mutuamente y disfrutando de la otra, Rache la cogió de la mano y se fueron a continuar con su cita.

…

La segunda parte Rachel la llevó al zoológico para que Quinn pueda ver a los leones que tanto amaba, de ahí al acuario, al arboretum, pasear en tren.

En fin, a pasar todo el día juntas y aprovechar el día al máximo para malcriar y engreír a su princesa.

Repitiéndose cada cual que la próxima tenían que repetir todo tal cual, pero con Beth. Imaginando que a la peque le iba a encantar toda la experiencia.

…

Ya iniciada la noche, ellas finalmente se encontraron con su familia en un restaurante bonito.

Beth ni bien las vio, se alegró mucho y le pidió a su Abu que la baje para correr hacia ellas, abrazándolas muy fuerte a ambas. Negándose después a usar la silla alta ya que ella había extrañado mucho a su mami, así que no la iba a dejar ir otra vez por tanto tiempo, ella se sentó en el regazo de su mami.

Pero comía de lo que le daba de comer Rachel, por pedacitos, así se engreía la peque al no haberlas visto por casi todo el día. Y a ambas les encantaba.

Beth era tremendamente adorable, una nena muy bella e inteligente, así cómo también traviesa.

Ella es la que primero se dio cuenta de todo el grupo…

\- ¿Mami?

\- Sí mi amor – dijo embobada por su nena y por Rachel.

\- La bruja – soltó la nena señalándola

\- Ahhh – fue el grito de Rachel al verla y el ver que Brooke la había visto y se había parado de su mesa para ir a la suya.

Antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Rachel salió corriendo al estacionamiento y Brooke tras ella. Santana se levantó de la mesa y también fue tras ellas.

\- Mierda – se le escapó a Quinn

\- Meda mami – repitió la cuchi

\- Quinn, Beth, modales – pidió el Abu Lee

\- Lo siento, Abu Lee – ambas dijeron con pucheros similares

\- Awww Hiram, míralas – dijo embobado el Abu e Hiram le guiño el ojo haciéndolas reír.

\- Estoy preocupada papá Lee – dijo Quinn, por Brooke.

\- ¿Por ser su ex?

\- No, no por eso confío en Rachel, sino por que antes ya le hizo daño

\- Bue, Santana fue tras ella, estarán bien Quinn y si se demora más de quince minutos, vamos todos – dijo Leroy también preocupado.

…

En el estacionamiento…

\- ¿Brooke, cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Rachel parada en medio del estacionamiento, rodeada de mucha gente, por si acaso se dijo a sí misma.

\- Estás de coña, ¿no? – preguntó ella viéndola de pies a cabeza, con los brazos en jarra. Rachel levantó los hombros cómo diciendo "no sé"

\- Rachel, ya te has divertido, ahora ¿acabamos con esta tontería?

\- Yo ya acabé – decía Rachel tratando de no verse atemorizada por ella.

\- Rachel, sí sabes todo lo que puedo hacer, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella mirándole con dagas en los ojos.

\- Lo sé, y por primera vez no me da miedo.

Brooke entonces se descontroló, jurando que le iba a quitar hasta los zapatos que llevaba.

Una profunda discusión se llevó afuera, entre las tres.

Ya que Santana había visto un gran progreso en Rachel en su camino para ser feliz, así que no iba a dejar que Brooke la trajera abajo.

…

Pasados los 15 minutos, todos salieron preocupados, ya que Brooke había vuelto hace poco, viéndose muy exasperada, pero no lo hizo Rachel o Santana.

Todos salieron al estacionamiento, tranquilizándose al ver el hecho de que ambas chicas estén bien, ambas sentadas en un altillo, Rachel riendo, Santana mirándola.

Pero a la vez curiosos ya que Rachel estaba mojada de pies a cabeza con un poco de barro en la ropa, pero aun así riendo feliz. Y Santana sólo observándola impecable, tal cual estaba dentro del restaurante.

\- ¿Rachel otra vez? – preguntó su padre divertido, de ver a su hija sana y salva, sólo que empapada y un tanto sucia.

Rachel no contestó, estaba riéndose, estaba muy feliz, por fin sería libre.


	18. La última y La primera cena de muchas

Capítulo XVIII

El final

La última y La primera cena de muchas…

\- ¿Qué pasó Rachel? – pidió su padre después de que Rachel llegara a casa, se duchara, cambiara.

Ella le contó lo que había pasado con Brooke, ellas discutieron, Brooke la amenazó en quitarle todo, todo se intensificó desde ese punto, y Brooke la empujó, cayendo ella sobre un charco de agua, Santana se fue tras ella y Brooke se asustó y se retiró.

Brooke por fin se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba fuera de los límites, que ellas habían terminado. Y por más que juro que se vengaría y el hecho de que podía quitarle todo, Rachel estaba feliz, ya que Brooke se había dado cuenta que todo había acabado.

Si bien podía quitarle todo, ella con su talento podía hacer todo de nuevo, eso y más.

Lo importante era que ella y Quinn podían empezar su historia juntas. Dejando a los fantasmas detrás de ellas.

Después de eso, todos cenaron juntos cómo familia.

…

Lo que ambas tenían con el tiempo sólo se intensifico más.

…

Pasado un mes de su relación, llegada Navidad, Hanukah, la última cena se dio entre todos en Lima, Ohio, en esa casa dónde todo se dio por el bien de ambas y de Beth.

Esa sería la última noche en esa casa, antes de mudarse a New York para lo que sería para Quinn, el inicio de una gran vida con muchas aventuras, todas involucrando a Los Berry con ella.

La casa estaba decorada con ambas festividades, ya que Rachel era judía y Quinn católica.

La casa estaba muy hermosa, al igual que el jardín trasero y la entrada.

Los Berrys habían invitados a amigos que de por sí eran familia, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Luke, para pasar todos juntos, en familia.

Luke se alegró mucho de ver a Beth, apenas su papá llegó con el carro, Luke pidió que lo bajaran. Y así el lo hizo, y apenas vió a Beth de la mano de Quinn en la puerta Luke corrió hacia ella, muy feliz y Beth le dio el encuentro.

Ambos peques se abrazaron y saltaron felices de verse. Los adultos se abrazaron también al verse después de unos cuántos días.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Luke no soltó la mano de Beth, ellos entraron a la casa tomados de la mano.

Rachel los vio al igual que varios derritiéndose todos en un coro de "awww" al ser ellos tan adorables.

Luego Rachel al ver a Quinn entrar también no se pudo contener y le dio un abrazo fuerte que la hizo girar para deleite y risa de Quinn para al final terminar en un beso apasionado. Que fue sólo separado por sus padres que divertidos miraban la escena al inicio, pero que ésta la subir de tono, tuvieron que intervenir.

Rachel y Quinn estaban sonrojadas pero muy felices.

Rachel la abrazó por detrás dándole muchos besos en la nuca y en su orejita, para irse así unidas hasta el jardín trasero, dónde se llevaría acabo la cena.

Quinn estaba más que feliz, muy enamorada de su Rachel, y ya con menos temor a mostrarlo, menos nerviosismo. Todo era nuevo para ella, pero Rachel al estar junto a ella la guiaba con mucho amor al igual que toda su familia.

Rachel estaba feliz de que Quinn la halla perdonado, ella por otro lado estaba todavía un tanto liada para perdonarse, más todos los días lo intentaba. Intentaba perdonarse y demostrar su amor por Quinn, por Beth y por ella misma.

Beth por otro lado, estaba alucinada, muy feliz, ya que su mami era feliz y que mejor que con Rachel. Y ella ahora pasaba más tiempo con su abus.

Y cómo su mami le había dicho que se iban a mudar a New York, dónde sea que eso sea para su corta edad, también le había dicho que un piso arriba del suyo estarían sus abus y ella estaría viviendo con su Tía Tana y su tía Britt, además que viviría en el mismo lugar que Luke, así que lo vería más que sólo vacaciones, eso era maravilloso.

Ella amaba eso.

Por eso cuándo su mami le preguntó ¿Qué regalo quieres para navidad, amor?

Ella respondió, que ya lo había recibido, porque ya tenía a todas estas personas que la amaban rodeándola, ella ya tenía una gran familia.

Cosa que hizo llorar a todos, y a su vez, todos a su modo, fueron a besarla y hacerla girar, derretidos por tanto amor en su pequeña, tanta inteligencia.

Esta peque era lo máximo y Luke lo sabía también, quién le dio un beso en la mejilla muy sonrojado, derritiendo más si eso era posible a todos los adultos. Enamorados de ambos peques.

…

Pero igual decidieron darle regalos a la peque, Rachel intervino diciendo que tenía uno en mente. Quinn le recordó el inmenso regalo que le había dado y que esperaba de ella sólo una tarjeta escrita o algo así.

Rachel hizo un berrinche con su puchero hermoso en broma, Beth lo copió a su lado cómo un juego y caray que eso hizo a Quinn amarlas aún más.

\- Rachel igual espero tu tarjeta – le dijo divertida ella.

Rachel les regaló a ambas, no una tarjeta, sino todo un show de canciones de Broadway y los suyos propios en una tarima que sus padres habían armado en el jardín trasero con un sistema de karaoke y estéreo.

Deleitando a ambas Fabray que siempre se derretían ya enamoraban más al escucharla cantar, e incluso hubo una canción que Rachel le cantó directamente a Beth que subió y se sentó en su regazo. Una que básicamente decía, "ustedes son mi hogar"

Después de eso, todos se turnaron en cantar y hacer parodias, para divertirse todos.

Así un ambiente bonito, comida rica, personas que se amaban entre todos, diversión, adorabilidad, de todo un poco.

Hiram junto a Leroy cargaron a la peque, Finn a Luke, Quinn y Rachel, Santana y Brittany abrazadas, para ver los fuegos artificiales dado las 12pm.

Beth y Luke usando audífonos especiales para bajar el ruido de los mismos fuegos artificiales.

Es así cómo pasaron su última cena en esa casa.

En familia.

…

El día siguiente, iniciaron su mudanza para New york. Todas las maletas y recuerdos, todo.

…

New York

Se mudaron a New York, y ya en su primer día en su departamento, ellas llenas de cajas por todo sitio, al igual que Los Berrys, para su primera cena en su depa, lo dejaron todo tal cuál y Rachel con sus padres se fueron al depa de Quinn para cenar ahí.

Rachel con ayuda de Santana y Brittany, en medio de la sala vacía del depa, pusieron una gran manta con comida y velas para iluminarse, al igual que luces de navidad en las paredes y rodeando el ambiente para iluminarlo un poco. Todo esto frente a un gran ventanal, una gran vista al Central Park.

Sorprendiendo mucho a Beth y a Luke que llegaron junto a sus padres, igual de sorprendidos. Por el ambiente tan bonito, tan íntimo.

Así fue su primera cena, todos sentados sobre almohadones incluido los peques comiendo todo rico, interactuando todos juntos, con mucho amor, creando nuevos recuerdos que desplazarían todos los malos.

Quinn había trabajado mucho en su confianza, había avanzado mucho en sí misma, todo de la mano del amor que le brindaban Los Berry y sus amigas, convertidas en hermanas.

Quinn estaba muy feliz, ya que ella estaba creando nuevos recuerdos con Rachel, con su niña, con todos. Al igual Beth, que veía un mundo de posibilidades frente a ella.

Estando ellas juntas, Rachel, Quinn y Beth, tenían un mundo de posibilidades en frente, todo derivado del amor, de la paciencia, de la confianza.

…

Quinn y Rachel cada día se enamoraron más, Rachel todos los días le decía que la amaba y se lo demostraba.

Rachel prácticamente vivía con Quinn, siempre estaba allí, así que fue simple para Quinn el decirle que se mude con ella.

Y aunque pareciera apresurado no se arrepintió, Rachel era genial con su niña, era genial con ella.

Siempre la hacía reír y la cuidaba, incluso inventó canciones para Beth para ayudarla a comer sus verduras, distrayéndola. Inventó una canción para la hora del baño, con movimientos y todo que hacía matar de risa a las tres.

La vida era mucho más divertida con las tres juntas, y por no decir su grupo familiar que siempre se juntaban ahí a apoyarse mutuamente para seguir adelante en lo que cada cual había decidido cómo su camino.

Cómo Brittany en su carrera como bailarina y coreógrafa, a la par de ser genia matemática. Santana en medicina, Rachel cómo cantante y actriz. Brooke se lo complicó y duró más de un par de meses salir de ese hueco, pero finalmente lo hizo, y con su talento encima pudo destrabar los caminos que Brooke había intentado cerrar.

Rachel estaba iniciando nuevamente, pero con valentía y con amor, ella podría.

Quinn por otro lado, había decidido seguir la carrera de medicina para ayudar a cuanta gente pueda, sobre todos aquellos que le recordaban a ella en su inicio. También se decidió por llevar literatura en sus tiempos libres, ella después de todo amaba los libros y la forma en que viajaban y llegaban a penetrar en la mente de todos.

…

Un año después…

Pasado un año de convivencia, Rachel le propuso matrimonio, pero no de una forma en que ambas pudieran contar, ellas tendrían que inventar una historia para todos sus amigos lejanos, ya que a la familia sí le podían decir, aunque un tanto avergonzadas.

Ya que Rachel en un viaje a las montañas, después de hacerle el amor a Quinn prácticamente toda la noche, dado el amanecer que se veía a través del gran ventanal, le había propuesto matrimonio.

Ambas en la cama, muy desnudas, Rachel se había puesto a horcadas sobre Quinn, había sacado no un gran diamante, cómo se lo compraría luego que su carrera despegue. Sino un anillo que Quinn le había dado de pequeñas cuándo se habían casado a los cinco años en el jardín trasero de Rachel.

Rachel había sacado el anillo y se lo había puesto describiendo punto por punto la pedida de mano de Quinn cuando era peque y luego haciendo la suya.

Quinn había estado muy impresionada que Rachel pueda conectar ambos pasajes de su vida y llenarla de más amor si eso era posible.

Y por si Quinn ya no hubiera dicho que sí, muy emocionada. Rachel bajo sobre su cuerpo besando cada centímetro haciendo que Quinn diga sí muchas veces más.

\- Yeahhh – Rachel dio su puño al aire, antes de sujetar apasionadamente los muslos de su amada, para besar en ese punto que hacía delirar a Quinn y llegar a decirle que si muchas veces más.

De ahí la razón que tenían que inventar la forma en que Rachel le pidió matrimonio o sólo quedarse en que sí, ella le propuso matrimonio en la cama, omitiendo detalles, ya que había oídos inocentes cómo el de la peque Beth ahora ya de cuatro años, mucho más perceptiva que antes.

La pedida a Beth fue mucho más teatral.

Ya que Quinn y Beth eran un equipo, Beth también tenía que estar de acuerdo para que ella pueda casarse con Quinn y posteriormente los títulos que le añadirían a ella.

Rachel alquiló el teatro y una tarde representaron la obra favorita de Beth, con ayuda de varios amigos de la familia y del teatro, incluso hubo un poni que encantó a Beth. Al final de la misma Rachel hizo subir a Beth al escenario y ser partícipe de todo. Para al final Rachel arrodillarse frente a ella y pedirle con el aniño de la peli que a ella le encantaba, la mano de su mami, el permiso de ella, para que se case con su mami.

Eh iniciar su vida juntas.

Beth emocionada, muy emotiva dijo que sí. Después el teatro se llenó de aplausos de todos los que estaban ahí. Quinn subió y las abrazó a dos de sus amores.

Luego Beth hizo la gran pregunta que desarmó a Rachel por completo.

\- Rachel, ¿serías mi mami? – con su puchero riquísimo.

\- ¿Quieres que lo sea, mi amor? – emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Síííííí – dijo demasiado emocionada con su puñito al aire, garrita al aire, Rachel también dijo que sí, demasiado emocionada para ser verdad, lanzando también su puño al aire. Diciendo esta vez ella muchas veces que sí.

Derritiendo a sus padres y a Quinn quienes la miraban con demasiado amor en sus ojos. Incluso Santana quien dijo que no estaba llorando, sólo estaba lloviendo sobre su rostro.

Ajam.

Brittany la llenó de besos.

Y después todos se disolvieron en besos, caricias, vítores por tanta alegría.

Ellas se iban a casar, eso era enorme.

Quinn por fin había vencido a todos sus fantasmas.

Rachel y Quinn habían decidido pasar su vida juntas, hasta el final de sus días. Procurando hacer feliz uno al otro cada día, llenándose mutuamente de mucho amor, retroalimentándose de eso.

Rachel, Quinn y Beth definitivamente serían muy felices.

Always Faberry

…

Fin

Nota:

\- Hemos llegado al final, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, espero que nos veamos en la siguiente. Always Faberry


End file.
